Malfoy's Son
by xoxoS.A.M
Summary: Rose Weasley makes a new friend and soon love stirs the air. There's only one itsy bitsy problem. Her family hates his guts. And only because of an old, unjustified grudge. Will Rose be forced to choose between the two? Rated T for MILD language
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts

**A/N: This is my first story on this site, so I hope you like it! **_**Please**_** tell me your thoughts and helpful hints! Constructive criticism is welcome. I want to get better, so I would really appreciate it if you helped me! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters – only the ones I create. And I also do not own what the Sorting Hat says in Chapter 3.**

**MALFOY'S SON**

**CHAPTER 1: HOGWARTS**

I sighed; my head leaned back against the cold glass of the window. Albus and another first year were sitting across from me in our compartment of the Hogwarts Express. All of us were already dressed in our robes, ready for whatever adventures lay ahead. I sat up.

"What house do you think the Sorting Hat will put you in, Al?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I had pulled him from deep thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Uhh… Gryffindor, hopefully. I don't think I'd really fit in anywhere else… What about you, Rose?"

I thought about that for a second. What house did I _want_ to be in?

"Gryffindor, I suppose. Ravenclaw would be fine, too. What about you?" I asked, looking at the pale girl across from me. A small smirk lit up her face.

"Slytherin, of course! My whole entire family was in Slytherin, so I shouldn't be any different." She smiled as if she had just told us the best news of her life.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Mallorie Lindon's the name, don't wear it out."

_Note to self, stay away from Mallorie Lindon. _I leaned my head back against the window and stared at the ceiling. The train just couldn't go fast enough for me; I'd been waiting to go to Hogwarts for eleven years and I couldn't stand to wait one second more!

To pass the time, I tried to content myself by fiddling with my new wand. It was ten inches of yew with a strand of unicorn hair at the core. I desperately wanted to try out the new spell mum taught me.

Just then, someone stumbled into our compartment.

"Oops," I heard someone say.

I looked up just in time to see a mousy-looking boy drop a hand-full of glass vials onto the floor. They all shattered in a million pieces and I smiled; this was the perfect way to practice mum's spell!

"Reparo!" I said, pointing my wand at the pile of broken glass.

Instantly, the shattered glass began to repair itself, molding together as if it had never been dropped in the first place. I smiled at my handiwork. My very first spell and it worked perfectly!

I glanced at Al and he was staring at me in awe. "How did you _do_ that?"

I shrugged, blowing off my fabulous feat as if I did magic every day.

"Thanks," the mousy boy said, looking right at me with his gray eyes.

"No problem."

The boy was probably a foot taller than me, with light brown hair. He looked to be a little bit older, maybe in his second or third year.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I glanced at Al and Mallorie Lindon. Al shrugged and Lindon just rolled her eyes, continuing to read whatever book was in her lap.

"Sure!" I said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Nathaniel Cory. What are your names?" He looked at the three of us.

"I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al."

"Nice to meet you, Al," Nathaniel extended his hand to Al, who shook it. Then Nathaniel looked to Mallorie.

She sighed, her eyes never leaving her book, and said, "Mallorie Lindon… and I don't shake."

Nathaniel looked at me as if to say, "Well, _she's_ friendly."

"And I'm Rose Weasley," I shook Nathaniel's hand and smiled. "It's so nice to meet you."

"And you," Nathaniel said, smiling back.

The rest of the train ride went rather fast. Nathaniel, Al, and I talked and laughed the rest of the way, pointedly ignoring Lindon, who acted like a prat every time we tried to bring her into the conversation.

As it turned out, Nathaniel was in his third year and was a Gryffindor. After listening to him describe the Gryffindor dormitories – the boys' dorms at least, - the common room, and the Quidditch team, I found myself desperately wanting to be a Gryffindor. Nathaniel described everything with such a passion that even snobby Lindon would glance up from her book occasionally.

I imagined myself in crimson and gold robes, proudly posing for a picture to send to mum and dad. How happy they would be to learn that I was following in their footsteps! Dad especially; he would never shut up about how great the Gryffindors were and how absolutely horrid the Slytherins were. It really got boring after eleven years.

Al looked at me and I smiled. Nathaniel was talking about Gryffindor Tower and how it overlooked the grounds. I closed my eyes to picture what he was saying. A great stone tower looming over the castle grounds, perhaps looking over the lake Aunt Ginny had mentioned. I'd have to ask Nathaniel about that. Or, better yet, I could just find out for myself!

I sighed in contentment, listening to Nathaniel's stories. As Nathaniel began to describe – in detail – the skills of Gryffindor's _amazing_ Quidditch team, I looked out the window and saw it… Hogwarts had come at last.


	2. Chapter 2 Twin

_I sighed in contentment, listening to Nathaniel's stories. As Nathaniel began to describe – in detail – the skills of Gryffindor's _amazing_ Quidditch team, I looked out the window and saw it… Hogwarts had come at last. _

**CHAPTER 2: TWIN**

I stood in front of the great wooden doors, looking up. Hogwarts loomed above me, seeming to rise higher than the clouds. Al, Lindon, and I were huddled close together in the brisk autumn air. Nathaniel had gone off to the carriages, but he promised that we would see him the Great Hall.

Hagrid had escorted all of the first years to a lake with a bundle of boats waiting on the shore. As soon as I saw him, I raced over to give him a hug. I hadn't seen him since last Christmas and I missed him terribly.

"All righ' Rosie? How's yer mum and dad? And yer uncle? His scar ain't been botherin' 'im, 'as it?" Hagrid greeted me.

"I'm absolutely marvelous, Hagrid! And so are mum and dad, and Uncle Harry too. And, no, his scar hasn't been bothering him. Should it?" I asked, curious. I didn't know scars hurt years after you got them…

"Naw, it shouldn't. Well, we bes' be off. Firs' years this way!"

Hagrid had led us to the edge of the lake where the water was filled with small boats. I glanced up at the looming castle. It seemed to beckon to me, calling me closer. I shivered with excitement.

"Four people ter a boat!" Hagrid called.

Al, Lindon, and a small, terrified looking girl had all shared a boat with me. We sailed smoothly across the lake without having to paddle. An orange lantern bobbed ahead of us, lighting the way. We watched in silence as the castle came closer. Al, Lindon, and I were smiling while the small girl trembled. She seemed terrified of the approaching castle.

"Are you muggle-born?" I asked the girl.

She glanced up at me, afraid to meet my eyes. She nodded her head jerkily.

"I'm Rose Weasley. What's your name?"

The small girl met my eyes for a second before looking away. I noticed that her eyes were a strange yellow color. "Val-Valerie Mar-Marvin."

I smiled my friendliest smile. "It's nice to meet you, Valerie." Glancing up at the castle I added, "Hopefully I'll see you after we're Sorted!"

When the boats stopped, we all clamored out and stared at the monstrous building before us. It was the oldest and most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Follo' me," Hagrid had said, walking towards the great castle.

When we arrived at the front doors, Hagrid knocked on the huge wooden doors. At first, no once answered. I was beginning to worry that no one was at the castle yet…

Suddenly the great wooden doors opened in response to Hagrid's knocking. A tall, strict-looking woman answered the door and looked down at us through her spectacles.

"Here ya are, professor; the firs' years."

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, still staring at us. "Follow me."

Al and I were at the front of the crowd, so we entered the old castle first. I gasped. The ceiling was so _high_. I was so amazed that I forgot to say good-bye to Hagrid.

The woman led us to another pair of wooden doors. I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve. Dad hadn't told me exactly _how_ you got Sorted. Mum said it was nothing to worry about, which worried me immensely. Nothing scared mum, but I was scared of quite a few things…

"Attention, students!" The woman called, eyeing each and every one of us – or so it seemed. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

The professor then told us that her name was McGonagall and that she was the headmistress. She explained to us what the four houses were (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) and that they were going to be our "family" during our stay at Hogwarts. She told us about house points and how we could help our house win the house cup at the end of the year.

"I suggest you tidy yourselves up before you enter." Her eyes focused on a boy who had dirt on his nose. Then she left, leaving us to chat nervously amongst ourselves.

Lindon quickly found a new friend and was chatting away. I scanned the ground, looking for someone new to make friends with. Al was already immersed in a deep conversation with a shallow-looking boy.

I was walking toward the back of the crowd when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry!" I said.

"Don't touch me!" I turned around to find a pale boy with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. He looked strangely familiar…

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I said, surprised.

"What's it to you?" He asked, his green eyes boring into mine.

"It's just that I saw you at the train station. I thought you looked familiar for some reason…"

"Oh, you're a Weasley, aren't you?" Malfoy smirked.

"My name's Rose."

"Like I care," he said, turning away.

I raised my eyebrows at his back before moving on. How rude…

"Oh, hello," a voice said behind me.

"Hi," I said to a girl with white-blonde hair.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he? My brother can be such a prat…"

"Your-your _brother_? I thought Scorpius was an only child?" I had only seen one kid at the train station…

The girl laughed. I realized that she would probably be considered beautiful. She flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I'm Scorpius's twin sister, Adelaide."

I stared at her, mouth open. "I didn't see you at the train station…"

"No, I was asked to come early." Her green eyes twinkled. After looking at her up close, I saw that, besides the difference in hair color, Adelaide and Scorpius really did look like twins. "But the reason is top secret."

A teasing smile pulled at her lips, and I wanted so very badly to ask her what her reason was, but Professor McGonagall reentered the Entrance Hall at that precise moment.

"It's time. Line up, single file. Mr. Reynolds, tuck in that shirt! Follow me, please."

I stepped into the line, Adelaide behind me. I glanced back and she gave me a reassuring smile. I turned to face forward and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…


	3. Chapter 3 Sorted

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to say that I do not own any Harry Potter characters except the ones I create. And, also, I do not own what the Sorting Hat sings in this chapter.**

"_It's time. Line up, single file. Mr. Reynolds, tuck in that shirt! Follow me, please."_

_I stepped into the line, Adelaide behind me. I glanced back and she gave me a reassuring smile. I turned to face forward and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…_

**CHAPTER 3: SORTED**

I stepped into the Great Hall and gasped. There was no roof, just the open night sky. But, wait – there _was_ a roof. Only, it was disguised as the sky overhead. I marveled at the stars on the ceiling, amazed at how real it all looked. I was still staring at the ceiling when I heard someone calling my name.

"Rose. _Rose!_"

"Nathaniel!" I smiled.

He winked at me from the Gryffindor table. I looked up again and noticed the four banners hanging from the ceiling. The one that caught my eye was the one of a crimson and gold lion. It was the Gryffindor banner. I frowned when I saw the green and silver snake that marked the Slytherin table.

"Rosie, look!"

I followed Al's finger to a stool with a hat sitting on it. The hat was old and battered (it even looked as if it had been burnt) but there was a sense of wonderful magic flowing from it and my eyes were glued to it. I gasped when one of the seams opened up and the hat started singing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I realized that everyone was clapping and I joined them. In a way I was relived. All I had to do was put on the hat… And the way the Sorting Hat talked, it even made Slytherin sound alright. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be in Slytherin… Anyway, I'd let the Sorting Hat decide. I wouldn't describe myself as many of those things. I silently wished the hat luck in picking my house. _I_ didn't even know where to put me.

Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool, holding a rather long piece of parchment.

"When I say your name, please step up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When it calls out your house, please take a seat at that table.

"Anderson, Trevor."

A dark-skinned boy walked up to the stool on shaking legs. He placed the hat on his head and sat on the stool. After a few seconds the same seam opened again and the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

A great cheer erupted to my left and the smiling boy joined the table.

After watching a few people get sorted, I turned to Adelaide and smiled.

"This probably isn't going to be as painful as I imagined." She laughed.

"No, I suppose it isn't. I certainly hope you aren't _too_ disappointed."

Just then Professor McGonagall called "Malfoy, Adelaide." I gave my new friend a smile and whispered, "Good luck."

"Thanks," she said, looking back at me one last time before she was Sorted.

As soon as Adelaide sat down on the stool, I became nervous for her. Beneath the hat, all I could see was her white smile. After what seemed like a lifetime the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered along with the table to my far left. Adelaide certainly seemed happy. She went to sit next to Nathaniel, of all people!

My attention was drawn back to the Sorting when McGonagall called "Malfoy, Scorpius." A few people sniggered at the name and Scorpius shot them all a look that could kill. He sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head, a small smirk was set upon his lips. Less than a second later, the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

The table to my far right began cheering and thumping their hands on the table.

Another name was called and I recognized the small girl that was on the boat with us. After the Sorting Hat had been sitting on her head for a full minute, the hat finally shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Valerie looked pleased as she took her seat at the table. I was beginning to get nervous. What if everyone in my house hated me? What if the Sorting Hat couldn't choose a house for me and I had to go back home?

No, that was silly. Mum said that I'd shown signs of magic since I was six. Hogwarts definitely had a place for me, but where?

"Potter, Albus."

I glanced at my cousin and he stared nervously back. I pushed him forward to get him going. Once he started walking, he looked to be alright. He seemed rather relaxed as he sat on the stool. He placed the hat on his head and I held my breath. A few seconds later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Al's smile was huge. He took a seat next to James at the table. I smiled at him nervously and he smiled confidently back. He gave me two thumbs up, trying to boost my confidence. I was scared stiff at that point, feeling slightly tempted to try and sneak out unnoticed.

But then I thought, _Rose, where's your sense of adventure?_ That thought sobered me up a little, though the queasy feeling in my stomach refused to go away. It wasn't until I heard my name that my attention was brought back to my impending situation.

I took a deep breath and started my walk to the stool. My legs felt like lead and I was aware of everyone's eyes on my back. I took a seat on the stool and slowly put the hat over my head. I jumped when it began talking to me.

"Ahh, another Weasley! Hmm, lot's of potential in you, if put to the right use… plenty of brains, too. You seem to have quite a bit of courage… and quite a bit of loyalty, as well. There's really only one place for you, then. You'd best be in GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard the Gryffindors' cheers and pulled off the hat, handing it to "Yates, Christopher." I took a shaky step toward my house table and smiled with pride. Just listening to the welcoming cheers of these – of _my_ – fellow Gryffindors made me feel at home. Already, I belonged.

I took a seat next to Adelaide and Nathaniel, who clapped me on the back.

"Congrats, Rose. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Yes, Rose, congrats! I'm so glad we're in the same house together! This is going to be the best year ever, I just know it!" Adelaide smiled happily.

The rest of the evening passed with as much magic as I could possibly take in. After the Sorting Ceremony was finished, McGonagall made some quick announcements and then let us eat. Food magically appeared on the golden plates in from of us and I gasped. Nathaniel laughed; I scowled at him.

"I bet you jumped the first time it happened to you, too!" He stopped laughing but there was still a twinkle in his eye.

Once dinner was finished I was absolutely stuffed; I kept waiting for the seams of my skirt to bust. Then the prefects – a boy named Landon and a girl named Anne – led the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Portraits lined the walls of nearly every corridor and they moved around and talked to us as we walked by. I was used to seeing photographs move, but not _talking_ like these portraits were.

On the seventh floor, we came upon a portrait of a rather fat lady with flowers in her hair. The prefects walked right up to her and said "snifflepuffs."

Instantly the portrait swung open to reveal a narrow passageway. One by one, we each squeezed through it. Once inside I found myself surrounded in a storm of crimson and gold. The walls were decorated to match our house colors. Cozy-looking chairs and tables were scattered throughout the room. Sprawled in one of them was-

"Nathaniel! It's exactly like you told me it would be!"

Nathaniel stood and said, "Would I ever lie to you?"

"The girls' dormitories are up the left staircase, boys' are up the right. I suggest you get a good night's sleep. You all have a big day tomorrow." Landon said.

I decided to heed his advice, even though I wanted to thoroughly examine the common room. _There's always tomorrow_, I thought sleepily.

"Night, Nathaniel." I said, heading towards the staircase.

"Night Rose, Al, Adelaide," Nathaniel nodded to each of us before falling back into his fluffy armchair.

"Night Al," I said, giving him a hug, "See you in class tomorrow!"

"Night Rose," Al hurried through the door on the right and up the spiral staircase.

"Come on, Rose. Let's go check out the dorms!" Adelaide took my hand and led me to the door on the left. We quickly climbed the staircase, giggling the whole way up. At the top was a wooden door which we quickly pushed open.

Inside were six four-poster beds, each one with a truck beside it. I found mine and jumped onto the bed and closed the curtains. I opened them again as soon as I heard the other girls enter.

Two small, blonde girls entered the room and I said hello to each of them.

"I'm afraid I don't remember your names. Mine's Rose Weasley, what are yours?"

The two girls looked at each other as if they were shocked that I didn't know their names. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like them very much.

"I'm Tallie," the girl on the left said. Her blonde locks were slightly longer than the other girl's.

"And I'm Suri. We're twins."

"It's nice to meet you, Tallie and Suri. This is Adelaide," I said, pointing to the bed on my left.

"Howdy," she said, waving to the girls.

They arched their eyebrows at her and found their beds on the far side of the room as another girl walked in. She had short, brown hair that framed her face well. She was extremely petite and had a chalky complexion. Her brown eyes seemed to take in everything.

"Hello everyone," she said, blushing. "I'm Nancy Waters."

"Hi Nancy," Adelaide and I said together.

"I'm Adelaide Malfoy."

"And I'm Rose Weasley. Welcome to the dorm!" I laughed. Nancy gave me a shaky smile.

One of the twins had poked her head out of her already closed curtains to glare at me. Adelaide whispered, "And the prat twins over there are Tallie and Suri, if you'd like to know."

I put my hand over my mouth to hide a giggle. Nancy chuckled and I heard a distinct "humph" come from the direction of the twins.

Nancy found her bed on the right side of mine and by that time I was fast asleep, dreaming of Scorpius, Adelaide, and a talking hat.


	4. Chapter 4 Adelaide's Secret

_I put my hand over my mouth to hide a giggle. Nancy chuckled and I heard a distinct "humph" come from the direction of the twins._

_Nancy found her bed on the right side of mine and by that time I was fast asleep, dreaming of Scorpius, Adelaide, and a talking hat._

**CHAPTER 4: ADELAIDE'S SECRET**

I awoke the next morning to find Adelaide sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling widely. I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head. "Five more minutes…"

"Nice to see you too, sleepy-head. Now, wake up or you're going to be late for class!" She shook my arm.

I sighed and pushed the covers toward my feet. Yawning, I stood up. Adelaide was already dressed. I quickly pulled my uniform on and glanced around the room. I noticed that Adelaide and I were the only occupants.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, the girls we met last night are already at breakfast, but Jolie is in the bathroom."

I rubbed my weary eyes. "Jolie? There's another girl? But why wasn't she with us last night?"

"She stayed up late to explore the common room. Actually, I commend her on that. I was thoroughly spent after dinner."

I shrugged and continued getting ready. I'd meet this Jolie soon enough, no use stalking her. Once I was finished getting ready, Adelaide eyed me wearily.

"You're not honestly going out like that, are you?" I looked down at my wardrobe.

"What?"

Adelaide sighed patiently and led me to the edge of my bed. "Sit," she commanded. For the next hour, Adelaide curled and styled my hair. Every few seconds, I glanced at the clock, though we still had plenty of time. It was hardly seven thirty by the time she finished.

"There you are," she said, spinning me so that I faced the mirror next to my bed.

My newly curled hair was free to fall down to my shoulders. Adelaide had cleverly tied my uniform tie around my head so that it pulled my curls away from my face. The crimson and gold colors went nicely with my brown hair. The gold even brought out the hints of red in my hair. Over my shoulder, I could see Adelaide smiling proudly.

"Thanks, Addie. Marvelous work!" We both laughed.

Adelaide's straight hair hung down to the middle of her back. She had tied her tie around her neck in a bow. Just then Adelaide's stomach rumbled and we laughed again.

"I'd better get you to breakfast!"

"Wait!" She said, running to her trunk. "We've got to take a picture! Memories are said to be the best treasures."

"Better take two," I said. "I need a picture to send to mum and dad anyway."

"Gottcha!" Adelaide said. She emerged from her trunk holding a camera. "Smile, Rose!"

She took two pictures; one for her and one for my mum and dad. In both we were laughing hysterically. Adelaide tickled me and I tickled her back. By the time we stopped laughing, it was eight o'clock. Adelaide's stomach rumbled again.

We looked at each other. "Breakfast," we both said, giggling. Together, we made the long descent to the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning passed in a blur. After enduring History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology, I was pretty worn out. I dreaded having to go back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner; I already had a boatload of homework and who knows what the other teachers would give me…

"Hey Rose," Adelaide said cheerfully, sitting next to me. "Why the long face?"

I sighed. "Twelve inch essay on Godric Gryffindor, _twenty-four_ inch essay on ten different ways to turn a book into a quill, I have to practice-"

"Hold on a second. You're worried about _homework_? Look, if we work together tonight, we can get it done pretty fast. You can't worry your life away, Rosie."

"So you'll help me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Adelaide smiled. "Now, let's enjoy our lunch, shall we?"

I looked at the plates of delicious food and realized I was absolutely famished. I tore into the plate nearest me and ate to my heart's content. Nothing tasted as good as Hogwarts food; not even Grandma Molly's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Adelaide?" I asked when I was done stuffing my face.

"Hmm?" She asked, distracted.

"You never did tell me why you came to school early."

"I didn't, did I?" Adelaide twirled her fork around a piece of chicken.

"No. Care to share?" I asked, my eyes begging.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret. Not even Scorpius knows."

"I promise," I said quickly.

Adelaide sighed. "Where to begin… Well, you must know that my father used to be a Death Eater."

"A what?" I asked.

Adelaide leaned in closer so no passerby could hear. "Once, there was an evil wizard named Voldemort…"

Adelaide described what had happened and how a teenage boy had killed Voldemort years and years ago.

"What was his name?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Harry Potter," she whispered.

I gasped. The lightening shaped scar, Hagrid asking if it hurt, Aunt Ginny telling stories about her adventures as a kid… it all made sense now!

"Adelaide," I said, "Harry Potter is my uncle!"

Her mouth dropped and she stared at me as if I had two heads. "_You're_ related to Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?"

I nodded slowly. "And your dad was a Death Eater…"

Adelaide's eyes turned down in shame. "I'm not proud of what he was… But he's changed, Rose. Dad is the best! Maybe you could come over Christmas break and met him and see for yourself how awesome he is. We could hang out and you could spend the night!"

"Yea, maybe… if my dad will let me…"

Adelaide's eyes twinkled. "Who says he has to know?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the rest of lunch discussing ways for me to sneak over to the Malfoy Mansion during our Christmas break. By the time we had finally come up with a plausible plan, it was time to go to Potions.

"We'll talk about it in the common room," Adelaide promised me as we made our way through the corridors. "I'll get you in if I have to kidnap you!"

The thought comforted me throughout all of Potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts, but when it was time for flying lessons, I forgot all about our little plan.

For an hour, I felt absolutely free. The wind caressed my face as I flew higher and higher. I was the only one who was able to get so high. Adelaide hung a few inches above the ground and her twin brother was a few feet up, but I was halfway up Gryffindor Tower by then.

Instead of going higher, I decided to try my skills at steering. I leaned to my left and the broom took me in that direction. After going left for a few feet, I decided to go right. Again, my broom took me in that direction. I glanced down at Adelaide and smiled. I leaned forward a little and the broom moved straight ahead. I sat up, afraid to go too fast. Then, my courage building, I leaned all the way forward.

I shot straight toward the castle, too scared to stop. I heard a few people gasp below me. Just as I was about to collide with the stone wall, I pulled up on the handle and scaled the castle. A few people cheered below me.

"It's time to come down now, Miss Weasley, before someone gets hurt!" I heard Madam Hooch call.

My body was still pumping with adrenaline after my very close call with the castle wall, making me want to do something I'd normally be too afraid to do.

I pulled up on the handle of my broom once again and when I had completed half a circle, I spiraled toward the ground. Once again, I heard cheers from my audience on the ground. When the soft green grass began to get too close for comfort, I pulled out of my dive and landed gracefully on the ground. Adelaide was by my side instantly.

"That was _amazing_, Rose! I've never seen anyone fly like that before!" I smiled meekly.

"Miss Weasley," Madam Hooch said. I half-expected her to reprimand me for being careless. "That was the best flying I've seen in a first year since Harry Potter was at Hogwarts!"

"He is my uncle, you know," I said as I walked to the shed where the spare brooms were kept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

Adelaide closed her eyes and leaned back against her chair. "It's about time we finished all of that stupid homework!"

"Long day, Rose?" I heard someone ask.

I jumped out of my chair. "Albus!" I said, giving him a hug. "I haven't seen much of you today. How did your day go?"

"Oh, it was alright. The Transfiguration homework was absolutely _horrid_ though." By the way his face scrunched, I guessed that he wasn't too fond of that particular subject.

"I don't like Transfiguration, either. Flying lessons are my favorite." I smiled at the memory.

Al smiled too. "I noticed."

Adelaide cleared her throat behind me.

"Oh, how rude of me! Al, this is Adelaide. Adelaide, this is Al, my cousin."

"Hello Al. It's a pleasure to meet you." Al and Adelaide shook hands.

"And you," Al replied back, blushing slightly. That confused me. But before I could voice my thoughts, Al spoke.

"Well, um, I'd better get to bed. Night girls!" He called over his shoulder.

"Night Al," Adelaide and I said together.

When Al disappeared behind the boys' dorm door, I turned to Adelaide and said, "You know, Addie… you never did finish telling me why you came to school early." I raised one eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"Well, if you _must_ know…" she looked at me; eyes widened innocently, deliberately prolonging the moment.

"Oh, come on Adelaide! Please tell me! _Please_?" She laughed.

"All right, here goes… You know the new Potions teacher, Professor Allen? Well, he asked me to spill the beans on my dad, wanted to see what he's up to these days. He asked me if dad had been doing anything 'fishy' lately."

"And," I was almost embarrassed to ask, "Has he?"

"No, definitely not! I told you, Rose, dad's changed. Besides, that's not all."

"What? What else is there?" I was nearly bouncing with excitement. I _needed_ to know what she was up to… and if I could be involved.

She smirked at me and in that instant she looked exactly like her twin brother. After looking around to make sure no one was in hearing distance, she whispered, "There's this secret place in the castle that leads to this really cool place under the lake. No – not the Slytherin common room," she said when I opened my mouth. "It's _way_ cooler than that! And the best part is… _he's taught me how to get into it!_"

My heart beat wildly at the thought of adventure. "When can we go?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Malfoy

_My heart beat wildly at the thought of adventure. "When can we go?" _

**CHAPTER 5: THE OTHER MALFOY**

Sunlight slanted through a nearby window, causing our shadows to slither across the floor and climb up the far wall. I watched as Adelaide's shadow twirled a few feet ahead of mine. She stumbled, nearly knocking down a vase, and I giggled.

"Shh!" she said, giggling.

It was our first Friday night. Adelaide and I had just finished our homework when she suggested that we go down to her "cool place under the lake." I quickly agreed and that's how we came to be in our current location; on the second floor, sneaking down to the dungeons. Gryffindors were only ever seen in the dungeons for Potions or when Professor Allen, the Potions master, gave one of his very rare detentions. Therefore, two proud Gryffindors would look very suspicious indeed if they were seen sneaking down to the dungeons on a Friday night. We were being tricky.

"Oh, Adelaide," I whispered, "No one's going to notice us! The Slytherin uniforms your brother gave us make us look like, well, _Slytherins_. Unless we run into McGonagall or the Slytherin Head of House, – it's Allen, right? Thought so. – we should be fine."

Adelaide relaxed a little at that. I smiled. "That a girl…"

We made the rest of the journey to the dungeons in silence. I glanced at every portrait we passed; I still wasn't used to talking paintings. I seemed to catch the eye of a young woman in a wedding dress. She was holding a bouquet of red roses, which were also in her hair. She was beautiful. She caught me staring and I blushed. She laughed.

"Hello, little Slytherin! Good luck on whatever admirable adventure I'm sure you're on." She waved to me as I walked away and I turned around to wave back.

Seeing that woman in a wedding dress had me imaging my own wedding. Would it be large or small? What kind of dress would I wear? Who would be the _groom_? I was thinking of lilacs and roses when Adelaide said, "We're here."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. We had to be in the dungeons because there were no windows. In front of me was a great stone wall with a statue standing in the center of it. There was a small niche there, where the statue rested. I stepped closer to the wall, trying to get a better look at the statue. For some reason, my eyes couldn't really focus on it. It seemed to be some sort of snake, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hello." I spun around to find out who was with us. I had a feeling this wasn't something Adelaide would share with just anyone. When I realized who it was I gasped.

"Surprised to see me?" Scorpius smirked.

I looked at Adelaide. "I didn't know you were bringing _him_ along."

"Well, he _is_ my brother," Adelaide said as if I should've expected the other Malfoy's presence.

I shrugged and turned back to the statue. "What is it?"

"Some say it's supposed to be Salazar Slytherin recreated in snake form. Others say it's a memorial of Salazar's pet snake, which was said to have great magical powers. But if you ask me, it's just a stupid statue of a stupid snake." Still smirking Scorpius answered my question instead of Adelaide, which irritated me.

"No one _did_ ask you, Malfoy." Adelaide frowned at this, but said nothing. "Anyway, how can you tell when it's shimmering like that?"

"What?" The twins turned to me with quizzical looks.

"Don't you see it shimmering? I certainly do. I can hardly even focus on it." Adelaide looked at me as if I had suddenly grown five more heads.

"I can see it perfectly fine, Rose. Perhaps your eyes have already been worn out. Maybe you shouldn't come with us." Her tone was teasing.

I snorted. "And let you two have all the fun? I think not! How do we get into this place, anyway?"

Adelaide's eyes twinkled and by the way Scorpius leaned forward, I guessed he didn't know either. I smiled to myself. At least she hadn't taken him here before me.

Instead of answering my question, Adelaide walked up to the statue and stared at it. After two whole minutes of this, Scorpius and I shared a glance. I wondered if Adelaide was only bluffing about the whole thing. Then she reached out her hand and touched the shimmering statue. Instantly, the golden serpent began to melt, forming a puddle of gold at the bottom of the niche. I frowned slightly at this, not sure what I was really seeing; the melted gold still shimmered.

And then the gold began to weave its way through the cracks in the stone wall, embedding it with shimmering light. I hadn't noticed that it was glowing until that moment.

I looked at Adelaide who had stepped back from the niche and was smiling smugly next to me. Scorpius stared at the wall with his mouth hanging open. I liked the way the light bounced off of him. It gave him a soft glow… made him look… kinder.

I shook the thought from my head. _Focus, Rose_, I told myself. _When are you ever going to see something like this again?_

The golden light was pulsing now, breathing life into the stone walls which were cracking silently. First there was a small, jagged split in the wall, and then there was a wider opening, large enough for perhaps one of us to crawl through. A few seconds later, the opening was large enough for the three us of to walk through standing side-by-side, which we did. There was only darkness in the opening, causing Adelaide to draw her wand and whisper, "Lumos." I jumped at the sound of her voice. It seemed like years since I had last heard any sound.

The three of us had walked only a few steps into the opening when Malfoy said, "May-maybe we should go back."

I turned to stare at him in shock. "Are you crazy? When are you ever going to get an opportunity like this again? And, besides…" I said slyly. "Would you really like to tell the other Slytherins how you chickened out of an adventure?"

I heard him take a deep breath and then take a few steps forward to catch up with Adelaide and I. Once he reached us, the opening behind us closed. I began to panic a little. I was vaguely aware that someone was holding my hand. Adelaide laughed.

"Relax; I know how to get us back out too." Shaking her head, she walked forward, her wand light illuminating only a cold, stone floor.

I looked down and realized that Scorpius was the one holding my hand and we both blushed. He let go of my hand and jogged to catch up with Adelaide who was now quite a distance away.

After catching up with them, I pulled out my own wand to add more light. My wand only illuminated more of the stone floor. Pointing my wand to the far right, I finally saw a wall. It was the same cold, grey stone as the floor. I looked at the wall for a long time, trying to decide where we were. Finally, I looked ahead again and saw two different passageways.

Again, I looked to Adelaide. "Where to, guide?"

She frowned. I took that as a bad sign.

"Can we go back now?" Scorpius whined. "Adelaide, if you don't know the way-"

"I know the way," Adelaide snapped. "Just give me a second to remember…"

She stared at the two passageways for a long time, muttering under her breath. I started fidgeting uncomfortably; it was starting to get cold.

"I got it!" Adelaide finally said. "The poem – or whatever you want to call it – goes like this:

"One choice you need to make;

What is the right path to take?

A turn to the left is for the quick of mind,

One who fears not danger or death,

For there one will find

Life's first theft.

A turn to the right is the safest guide,

For here Salazar Slytherin sat back and sighed.

To the right lies an angel's delight,

Where one might see a heavenly sight.

Now, choose quickly. Fate

Has a way of not wanting to wait."

Adelaide smiled proudly at us. I smiled back.

"So we go to the right," Scorpius said.

"Yes," Adelaide replied, "We go to the right."

"And what will we find?" I asked.

Adelaide smiled smugly again. "You'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over an hour had passed before we came upon anything worth noting. Scorpius was complaining constantly about the cold (for the _whole hour_), Adelaide was deep in her thoughts, and I was busy trying to think of a jinx that would shut Scorpius up for a few minutes when we came across the end of the passage. A stone wall stood in front of us, with a little crack along the bottom and the sides. Green light was coming from these cracks. Adelaide walked to the wall and touched it. She whispered a few words and the wall swung inward, revealing a small room.

Surprisingly enough, Scorpius walked in first, having shut up for the first time in an hour. I was a step behind him and Adelaide a step behind me. Inside the room was a roaring fireplace for which I was grateful. Though I would never admit this to Scorpius, I had been freezing too.

In front of the fireplace were two comfy-looking chairs, each of them facing away from us. Along the right wall was a tan couch big enough to seat five people comfortably. The green glow coming from under the stone door seemed to overpower the room. Everything in the room was hued green, even the fire.

I heard Scorpius gasp beside me and I glanced at him. He was looking straight up, his pale face glowing green.

"Rose, Adelaide," he said and I realized it was the first time he had ever said my name aloud. "Look up!"

I did as he said and gasped too. The ceiling was completely glass, allowing us to see into the bottom of the lake. Fish of all kinds swam above us and I even thought I saw a mermaid.

"Adelaide," I whispered, "Isn't it beautiful?"

When no one answered I wrenched my gaze from the glowing ceiling – _that's _why everything was green! – and scanned the room for my friend.

"Adelaide?" Scorpius sounded scared. "Adelaide, this isn't funny!"

I frowned and walked to the armchairs by the fire. I saw a lock of white-blonde hair and laughed. "Adelaide, you nearly scared me to death!"

Adelaide jumped and looked at me as if she were just realizing that I was there. "Oh, Rose, it's you. I just… the fire…"

She needed no more explanation than that once I looked into the flames. They no longer held their greenish tinge, but were changing colors rapidly; from blue, to purple, to pink, the flames changed.

"Magic," Scorpius said and I laughed.

"Of _course_ it's magic, silly! We _are_ at Hogwarts, you know."

The three of us stared at the flames for what seemed like a lifetime. Though I couldn't tell you exactly how or why, I suddenly felt close to Scorpius in a way that I never thought I'd feel with a Slytherin. We hadn't spoken a word, but I could feel the flames pulling us together, making us friends. I smiled. And then someone knocked on the door, breaking us from our trance. We all turned to face the intruder.

I gasped. "Professor Allen!"


	6. Chapter 6 Snakes and Veelas

_And then someone knocked on the door, breaking us from our trance. We all turned to face the intruder._

_I gasped. "Professor Allen!"_

**CHAPTER 6: SNAKES AND VEELAS**

_Oh _no, I thought miserably, staring at the green-tinted professor. _There goes my Hogwarts education! Now I'll be expelled and my wand will be snapped and-_

"Professor!" Adelaide rushed forward as if to give him a hug and then stopped herself. "Hi," she said, instead.

Scorpius and I exchanged a confused glance. Adelaide just stood, smiling brightly. I wondered what connection Adelaide had with the Potions master.

Of course! Adelaide had said that a _professor_ had taught her how to get into this wonderful place. Allen must have been the professor she was talking about! A bit more relaxed, I looked Allen in the eye. The glow from the lake above made the already snake-like professor look even more like a serpent than usual. _No wonder he's Head of Slytherin House_, I thought wryly. Allen's dark hair was brushed neatly away from his grey-green eyes. One long-fingered hand rested on his belt, where his wand was placed at the ready. He smiled, showing us his perfectly straight teeth.

"Hello, Miss Adelaide, Mr. Scorpius, Friend," he nodded to each of us.

Adelaide jumped, as if broken from a trance. "Oh, professor, how rude of me! This is Rose Weasley, my new friend."

I nodded. "How do you do?"

He didn't answer, just walked to the fireplace, gazing into the color-changing flames.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Allen looked back at us and smiled.

"What brings you down here, professor?" Adelaide asked.

He clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes never leaving the fire. "What, my dear Adelaide, brings _you_ down here on this wonderful Friday afternoon?"

Adelaide bit her lip, seeming afraid to tell her reason. After a moment of silence, she confessed. "I know you told me not to tell anyone, but I just _had_ to show Scorpius and Rose! Scorpius is my brother and Rose is the best friend I've got. Please, professor, don't be cross with me."

Adelaide looked at the back of Allen's head, begging for forgiveness. He sighed before turning around.

"I did tell you not to bring anyone else here, Adelaide, but if you deem these two trustworthy-"

"I do!" She interrupted.

"Then I trust your judgment. But, I'll have you know that if ever again you bring anyone besides these two down here, then I will be forced to hide the room from you."

Adelaide's eyes widened as if that were the worst possible punishment. She slowly nodded her head. I walked over to her and whispered, "Addie, are you all right?"

She nodded her head again, still staring at Allen who had turned back to the flames. "Yea, I'm fine." She walked to one of the armchairs and sat down. A slow smile crept up her face.

"You know," she began, "We're the only four that know about this place."

"So?" Scorpius asked.

"_So_, we could come down here whenever we wanted and talk about anything we wanted. No nosy portraits listening in, no irritating kids trying to butt into our conversation… We could do _anything_ down here. Anything at all…"

"Do you have anything in mind?" I asked Adelaide.

She shook her head slowly, the smile slipping off her face. "No, just a thought. Maybe one day I _will_ have something to talk about and it will make us great." Her eyes glazed over.

I stood in silence, thinking about what it must be like to be famous. People would surround me, flashing cameras would light my way as I walked, everyone would want to be my friend… I smiled. Fame could make me great.

With a contented sigh, I gazed at the ceiling. Green seaweed swayed back and forth with the current, fish of all shapes and sizes swimming through it. It seemed like such a beautiful, peaceful world. I could've stared at it all day if I hadn't caught Scorpius staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I blushed and looked to the pulsing flames. I also found beauty there, in the fire.

Just then, Allen turned around, looking each of us in the eye.

"I only planned to stay here for a moment. It's time for me to leave. Good night."

Startled by his last words, I glanced back up at the lake. Sure enough, the light was beginning to fade, causing the green lake to slowly turn black. When I looked down again, Allen was gone and the door was shut. I went and sat on the couch. Scorpius sat next to me. Adelaide was still lost in her thoughts.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Scorpius asked, his face tilted towards the darkening lake. He looked at me and smiled.

"It is," I said, smiling back.

It was silent for a moment, the two of us watching the water get darker and darker. Adelaide still hadn't moved or even made a noise. I took advantage of the moment to say something that had been on my mind since the three of us were first mesmerized by the flames.

"Scorpius?" I turned away from the lake to look at his pale face. He looked at me.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and said what was on my mind before I could really think about it. "The other kids in our houses… the other Gryffindors and Slytherins, I mean… they'll never let us be friends, will they?"

Scorpius scowled. "Who cares about them?"

"I do," I said weakly.

"Well, you shouldn't. But if it really matters to you… then I guess we can't be friends." He shrugged.

I turned toward him. "But I _want_ to be friends with you!" Glancing up, I sighed in frustration. I watched as the last of the light faded away.

"Well then, we'll see how it goes." Scorpius wouldn't look at me.

After a few minutes I said, "I suppose we'd better go, then."

"I suppose so. Adelaide?" Scorpius asked, shaking her arm. "Adelaide, we're leaving."

Adelaide jumped at his touch. It was then that I realized she had been sleeping.

"Oh," she said, rubbing her eyes and looking up. "I guess we'd better be off. _Lumos_."

Scorpius and I lit our wands and the three of us made our way out of the room and into the passage. It wasn't until twelve o'clock that we finally made it out of the dark hallway. To open the wall, all Adelaide had to do was touch it with her wand.

Adelaide and I bid Scorpius good night as he headed to the Slytherin common room, and then we started to make the long journey up to the seventh floor. We were lucky enough to narrowly escape Filch, the castle caretaker. At the top of the seventh floor, we gave the Fat Lady the password and crawled lazily into the common room. Mercifully, it was empty of prefects. Only Nathaniel was in the common room and he greeted us happily.

"Hi Nathaniel!" I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where were you two this late at night? And what's with the Slytherin robes?"

Adelaide and I smiled at each other. "It's a secret."

Nathaniel smiled. "I want in."

I frowned. Allen had said that he'd hide the room if we ever brought anyone else down there.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?" Adelaide said.

Nathaniel scowled playfully. "Oh, come on Adelaide! I won't tell anyone!" He put his hand over his heart and pretended to zip his lips with the other hand.

Adelaide stubbornly shook her head. "No can do. Come on, Rose. I'm exhausted, so you must be too."

I gave Nathaniel an apologetic glance and he shrugged it off. "Good night, Rose. Night Adelaide."

"Night Nathaniel!" I replied. "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

He laughed. "I won't Rosie… I won't." I watched him sit back in his armchair before racing Adelaide up the stairs to our dormitory. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep. Nothing could wake me… Well, except Adelaide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to get up, sleepy head!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. "Go away, Adelaide."

She tugged at my blankets. "Come on! It's a brand new day! Places to go, people to see, secrets to discover… Oh! And you haven't yet met Jolie!"

"Hi." I heard someone say.

With another groan I reluctantly pushed the covers back and sat up. I glanced at the clock and then glared at Adelaide. "It's six o'clock in the bloody morning!"

"What a lovely first impression you make, Rose." Addie laughed. "Rose, this is Jolie. Jolie, this is Rose."

I glanced at the girl sitting next to Adelaide on my bed. She had long, silvery hair and bright blue eyes. She was pale, but not quite as much as Adelaide. She seemed to carry a quiet confidence about her.

"Hi," I said. "So nice to finally meet you. It seems you've been avoiding me lately. Where have you been all week?"

Jolie gave me a brilliantly white smile. "Exploring. I've been getting up rather early to tour the castle. It's really quite fun. You should do it sometime."

"Guess what!" Adelaide said, bouncing with excitement.

"What?" I asked, imitating her.

"Jolie's part veela!"

"Should I know what that means?"

Adelaide stopped bouncing and sighed. She smiled and shook her head at Jolie as if this was something basic that _everyone_ knew.

"Veelas attract boys like a magnet attracts iron," Jolie laughed. "It's just a magical aura and certain appearance. Adelaide here seems to think it's a big deal when it isn't."

Adelaide frowned. "It _is_ a big deal."

"Can we get back to this exploring thing we were talking about? When are we going?"

Adelaide's eyes brightened. "Well, we were thinking a day like today," Adelaide said, smiling and nodding her head. I realized I didn't have much of a choice. I sighed.

"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7 Date

"_Can we get back to this exploring thing we were talking about? When are we going?"_

_Adelaide's eyes brightened. "Well, we were thinking a day like today," Adelaide said, smiling and nodding her head. I realized I didn't have much of a choice. I sighed._

"_Let's go." _

**CHAPTER 7: DATE**

After half an hour of Adelaide fussing with my hair and a tiny amount of make-up, I was deemed presentable and ready to go. Jolie watched while Adelaide was torturing me, occasionally giving her opinion about something or other. When all the fussing was done, Adelaide held a mirror to my face.

Kissing her fingers, she said, "_Magnifique_!"

I looked in the mirror. My slightly curly hair had been straightened and pulled to one side so that it hung over my left shoulder. My bangs were pulled back with a bobby pin that looked like a flower. Adelaide, with the help of Jolie, had put mascara on my eyelashes and a hint of lip gloss on my pink lips. I laughed.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

Adelaide gave Jolie a knowing glance. They smirked. "You're going on a date."

"A _what_? Addie, I'm _eleven_! I don't want to go on a _date_. And besides, with who?" I was seriously starting to panic.

"You'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

I stopped walking and stared at the blanket under the tree. We were near the lake and I was cold. Then I saw three boys standing under the tree and I gasped.

"I'm out," I began to walk back toward the castle but Adelaide and Jolie each grabbed one of my arms.

"Oh, no you don't," Adelaide said into my ear.

Reluctantly, I looked back under the tree. Two burly boys I had never seen before were holding a pale, dark haired boy in their arms. Scorpius.

Once we got to the tree, I sighed. Scorpius looked about as happy as I felt. Scowling, he turned to his sister.

"You're going to pay for this, Adelaide."

Addie pretended to shake. "Oh, I'm so-so sc-scared! Pretty boy Scor-Scorpius is gonna beat-beat me u-up!" She smirked. "I don't think so."

The boy on Scorpius's left was still holding his arm and he yanked it free, glaring at the two boys. "_I'm_ going back to the castle."

He began to storm off, but Adelaide grabbed his shoulder. "Oh, no, no, no! You've got a date, little brother."

Adelaide pulled out her wand, pointed it at Scorpius, and muttered something that I couldn't make out. Instantly, Scorpius walked to the tree and sat down, grumbling. I didn't want to be stripped of my own free will too, so I sat.

"Where'd you learn that one, Adelaide?" One of the boys asked.

She shrugged. "Picked it up from a book." She glanced at us as she began walking away. "You two have fun. Don't try anything funny, Rose. I'll be watching you."

She pointed to her eyes and back at me and I giggled. "I won't Addie. But I'm gonna get you for this! You mark my words!" I growled the last part.

I watched as Adelaide, Jolie, and the two boys walked away. The boys were staring at Jolie as if she were the most valuable thing in the world. Even Scorpius was staring after her. I turned to him. "Looks like we're stuck here, then."

"I suppose so." He was holding his face in one hand and he turned his gaze to stare at the tree. I figured that this was going to be a very long "date."

"Well, we might as well make the best of it… Let's play a game."

Scorpius glanced at me, curious. "Like what?"

"I don't know… Have you ever played jacks?"

Scorpius's eyebrows furrowed. "No. What's that?"

My eyes lit up. "It's a muggle game that my grandpa taught me. I'll get it. _Accio jacks_." It was a new spell that I had read about, but hadn't quite mastered yet so I was thoroughly shocked when my jacks came whizzing through the air and landed in my lap. Scorpius's mouth was hanging open and I gave him a smug smile.

"Now, here's how you play…"

For the next hour or so, Scorpius and I sat under the tree, talking, laughing, and playing my favorite muggle game. I was having so much fun that for a moment, I forget all about Adelaide and her stupid little plan. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey Scorpius, think you can get up?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Let's find out."

He placed his hands on the ground, bracing himself. His head was facing the ground, but his eyes found mine and he smiled. Dark brown hair flopped in his face and hid his green eyes from view. Still smiling, Scorpius pressed down on his hands and rose to his feet. He looked at me and grinned. I stood.

"Now, the real question is, can I go anywhere?" He took a step off the checkered blanket and looked back at me to smile. I joined him and we began to walk back to the castle.

"What now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was under the impression that I would be exploring the castle today… How about we do that?"

I nodded eagerly. "Where to first?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dungeons were cold and wet, something I was not used too, seeing as Gryffindor Tower was high above ground. I shivered slightly and Scorpius noticed.

"Too cold for you, Weasley? Need to go back upstairs to your warm blankey?" Scorpius teased. I was _not_ in the mood.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm perfectly fine."

"Whatever you say, Weasley."

We walked in silence for a moment. I was thinking about Scorpius's _impossible_ attitude and what I was going to do to keep him in check. I wouldn't be able to take his smug smile for much longer.

We turned a corner and suddenly we were in front of a bunch of Slytherins. Scorpius's pale face went even paler when they saw him.

"Scorpius, who's that?"

"I don't recognize her. Are you a Slytherin?"

"Of course she's not, you dolt!"

"She's a Gryffindor! I've seen her at breakfast!"

"Time to go," Scorpius whispered in my ear, retreating fast.

I followed him, but I could still hear the gossiping voices behind us.

"A filthy blood traitor, that's what she is."

"A _Weasley_ for Salazar's sake! What is he doing with a _Weasley_?"

"Why, I've never-"

Tears filled my eyes. "They really don't like me, do they? Because I'm in Gryffindor."

Scorpius didn't speak but the answer was written all over his face. Then he said something that hurt me more than words can say.

"Maybe, we shouldn't be friends…"

His words stung me more than the gossiping Slytherins. The tears that filled my eyes were now falling down my cheeks. "Scorpius, what they say-"

"Matters," he said, still not looking at me. "I'm sorry, Rose, but you even said it yourself." He paused. "I think it's best if you don't talk to me anymore."

He walked away, then, back toward the Slytherins, never looking back. I ran until the tears made it impossible to see. I had never felt so miserable in my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus found me, an hour or so later. Or, at least that's what it felt like. Sniffling, I jumped up to give him a hug. Holding him made me feel better and after a minute, I was calm enough to tell him some of what happened.

"Well, Al," I said, trying to beat around the bush, "A friend of mine just told me that he… didn't want to be friends with me anymore."

I looked at him tearfully. Maybe Scorpius was right. Why didn't I tell Al about Scorpius? Because he was a Slytherin _and_ a Malfoy to top it off. Maybe one Malfoy was enough for me.

Al's brow furrowed. "Why didn't he want to be friends anymore?"

I sighed, fighting back more tears. "He- well, we didn't exactly- it's hard to explain."

"Try me."

A few tears rolled down my face. "I don't want to."

"Come on, Rose," Al said, leading me down the hallway. "Let's get you to the common room."

I clung to Albus as we walked up to the seventh floor. I hid my face in his shoulder every time we passed someone else. I was so embarrassed. I didn't want them to see me like this.

A few minutes later, we entered the common room. A few people were sitting in armchairs, talking amongst themselves. Thankfully, no one I knew was there. Well, except for Nathaniel.

"Rosie, what happened to you? You look horrible!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Thanks. Exactly the reaction I was looking for."

He smiled and took my hand, leading me toward a rather large armchair by the fire. Nathaniel and I were able to sit next to each other comfortably with Albus perched on the arm of the chair. Nathaniel looked at me.

"Now, tell me what happened."

I leaned into his chest and cried, explaining in-between sobs. A few fourth years were giving me funny looks, but I didn't care.

"He-he tol-told me not-not to talk-talk to him anymore!" I wailed.

Nathaniel ran his hand down my hair and held me tight. "Shh, Rose. It's okay. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. It's okay."

After a minute of Nathaniel's reassuring promises I felt a little bit better. Then a thought came to me and I glanced at Nathaniel and Albus, who had stayed quiet the whole time, with wide eyes.

"I can't face Adelaide. I just can't stand the thought of having to go through this _again_… What should I do?"

Al answered. "I'll take care of it. You just go to your dormitory and I'll deal with Adelaide… and Jolie too, if you want."

I nodded. "Thanks Al."

I got up to give him a squeeze and then I turned back to Nathaniel. "Thanks Nathaniel. I feel a lot better now. I think I'll go to bed now, though. For the moment, at least."

Nathaniel nodded and I hugged him one last time before going up the spiral staircase to the dorms.

Once there, I decided to write a letter to mum. I picked up a pot of ink and a quill and set to writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_So far, Hogwarts has been great! I absolutely love it here! I feel like there's nothing I couldn't do while I'm at the castle. But I have to ask you something._

_Have you ever had a friend who suddenly told you that they wanted you to leave them alone and never talk to them again? What did you do? What should I do if that ever happens to me? _

_How's dad? And the rest of the family? Send them my love._

_Lots of love,_

_Rose_

_P.S. I'm sending a picture of my friend Adelaide and I!_

When I was finished, I quickly found an envelope and wrote "Mum" on it. After putting the picture in it, I went to the Owlery to find my owl, Remus. I named him after one of my grandfather's best friends. Uncle Harry talked highly of him and I thought it was a fitting name for my owl. When I named him, dad scoffed and said something about me getting a wolf…

I was able to leave the common room – and the castle – without incident and was grateful. When I reached the great stone tower, I felt the stones and wondered how many students had walked up the very flight of stairs I was standing on. How many had grown to do great things? How many had not lived to see the end of their Hogwarts education? I shivered. I didn't want to think about things like that. I had heard enough stories from Aunt Ginny about those who had died trying to protect each other in some great battle. How many of them had been brave?

Something cracked behind me and I spun around. Standing at the foot of the stairs was my older cousin, James. I smiled at him and waved. He raised his hand in a greeting and continued to stomp his way up the stairs. I wondered what his problem was.

Sighing, I walked toward my waiting owl. Then I stopped and laughed at myself. Did I really need to walk all the way up there? No. I whistled. "Remus, come here boy."

I realized that some muggles often called their dogs that way. I laughed as Remus landed nearby.

"Hi boy. I need you to take this to mum for me." I gave him an owl treat – that he basically swallowed whole – and tied the letter to his leg. He preened his feathers as I did so. I watched him for a minute. His feathers were light brown, almost gold, with a few bits of white underneath. When he soared away, I marveled at his majestic beauty. How could anything compare to the beauty of a flying owl?

I sighed and walked back to the castle. Even though Al had offered to do it for me, I knew I was going to have to face Adelaide at some point. That was not a happy thought, but I kept walking anyway.


	8. Chapter 8 Game Time

_I sighed and walked back to the castle. Even though Al had offered to do it for me, I knew I was going to have to face Adelaide at some point. That was not a happy thought, but I kept walking anyway. _

**CHAPTER 8: GAME TIME**

Adelaide looked at me, horror-struck.

"Rose, I'm so sorry! I never thought-"

I held up a hand, stopping her. "Please, Ad, it's not your fault." I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. "It's nobody's fault…"

She nodded stiffly, as if she didn't agree with me but refused to argue. She didn't look at me.

"Why the date, anyway, Addie? What was that all about?" She smiled broadly.

"I just thought you two would be a cute couple, is all. Jolie agreed with me and it doesn't take much to convince Scorpius's," I winced, "friends to do what I want." She waved her wand and I laughed.

Looking into the mirror, I sighed. Slowly, I took the bobby pin out of my hair and shook my head, pulling the loose strands of hair through my fingers. I tried to wipe off some of the mascara from under my eyes, but gave up after a moment. I was so frustrated that I let out a cry and tears filled my eyes again. I looked at Adelaide. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

Raising her wand, she pointed it at my face and cleared the rest of the smeared make-up off my face. Then she held me while I cried one last time over Scorpius Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't see Scorpius again until Monday morning during Transfiguration, which we, unfortunately, had with Slytherin. I barely glanced at him and he didn't try to get my attention, for which I was grateful. I didn't think I'd be able to control my crazy emotions if he talked to me.

Adelaide also gave her brother the cold shoulder. Jolie seemed to think he looked hurt, but I didn't really care. It served him right, in my opinion.

That day, I got an owl from mum.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm so glad you like Hogwarts! I do hope you're not breaking any rules. I would not be pleased if I found you weren't obeying the rules. _

_As for your question, I can't honestly say that I've had a friend tell me something like that, but I can tell you what I would do. I would leave my friend alone for a while and let them come to me. If she's a true friend, she'll come around. Don't worry, Rose, you'll make lots of friends before the year is up._

_Dad and the family are fine. They send their love. Hugo and Lily told me to let you know that they can't wait to come to Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor just like you (though I've told them time and time again, it simply doesn't matter what House they're in). Remember that we love you, Rose and we're all here for you. And thanks for the picture! Adelaide seems like a nice girl._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

I scoffed at mum's advice. I knew Scorpius would never talk to me again. What a waste of a letter. I didn't even bother to write back. Though, I did find it a wee bit funny that mum automatically assumed my friend was a girl.

That week passed by with no important events, besides mum's letter. Adelaide and I hadn't talked to Scorpius since the date and I wasn't planning on changing that any time soon. The first week without talking to him was hard, but I got used to it. After that, it just became a habit to let my eyes slide over the space that Scorpius was occupying, ignore him, and pretty much pretend he didn't exist. Before I knew it, it was Christmas break and time to put Adelaide's and my plan in action. The train ride to platform nine and three quarters was as uneventful as my last days at Hogwarts.

"You remember what to do?" Adelaide asked as we got off the train.

I nodded, nervous butterflies in my stomach. Would we be able to get away with this?

Adelaide smiled. "Fabulous. Just hold this," she pressed a blue, palm-sized ball in my hand. "And it'll tell you where to go. Can't wait to see you!" She gave me a hug and walked away. Turning to wave over her shoulder she said, "Merry Christmas, Rose!"

"You too, Adelaide. See you soon!"

I watched as she walked through the crowd to find her parents. I did the same. Pretty soon, I was engulfed in a sea of bushy brown hair.

"Mum!"

She pulled back and held me at arms' length, the better to look at me. She smiled and then hugged me again. "I've missed you, Rose! It's so good to see you, my little Gryffindor! I just can't believe its Christmas already."

I smiled at mum and then I spotted dad. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I always felt extremely small when standing next to my father. I felt dad's warm arms wrap around me and I felt as if I was already at home.

"Hi, Rosie. How's my proud Gryffindor?" I beamed at him.

"Hi daddy!"

Just then I heard a little voice squeak, "Rosie!"

I looked down to find Hugo holding onto my legs, staring up at me with wide eyes. I bent down to give him a hug.

"Hey buddy!" It was then that I remembered the ball that Addie had given me and I quickly slid it into the pocket of my muggle jeans. Hugo took my hand and together we walked through the crowd again, trying to find Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

We found them by the train, standing next to Albus and James. Little Lily was holding hands with Albus; the two were best friends at home.

Once we were all together and said our hellos and – for us students – our goodbyes, we headed to the car that dad had learned how to drive just recently. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, the boys, and Lily all rode in a special Auror car that Uncle Harry barrowed from the Ministry. The sleek, black car was first class compared to our run-down little blue piece of junk. Dad said it had character.

The car ride was about forty-five minutes from the train station to our house. We lived in the country by Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

When we finally got home, the nervous butterflies in my stomach returned. It was game time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had told mum and dad that I wanted to go to bed early and they agreed. I sat up and took a deep breath. I pulled out my wand and started the spell that Adelaide and I had been practicing. I waved my wand over my bed and I smiled to myself.

There, lying in the exact same spot that I had been laying in, was an exact replica of me. I put a hand on the sleeping me's shoulder. The sleeping me shuddered and turned over. As long as nobody touched her for more than a few seconds at a time, my escape route was sealed. I pulled the covers over me and slowly opened the window. Mum and dad both worked all day tomorrow and for that I was grateful. At least they wouldn't come in and try to wake "me" up.

I grabbed my broom and my bag, and pulled out the little blue ball Adelaide had given me. Everyone was in the living room, and none of those windows faced the way I would be leaving. I quickly mounted my broom and sped off into the trees surrounding our house. Once the house was a safe distance behind me, I looked at the ball. It was glowing.

I moved slightly to the left and it stopped glowing. Then I moved to my far right and it didn't glow. I faced forward again, and the ball began to glow again. Leaning forward, I began my journey to Malfoy Mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me about half an hour to get there. The ball was my guide, leading me in the right direction. When I came upon the white mansion I stopped and gaped in amazement. It was _huge_. It started to snow a little then and I shivered. Looking at the house in the falling snow, I couldn't help but to think of a snow globe. Grandpa Arthur was _fascinated _with those things.

After a few seconds the ball in my hand twitched, getting impatient. I started forward again, taking everything in. There were large green bushes around the whole perimeter of the place and a few large trees scattered around. I noted that the largest one grew very close to the mansion.

When I got closer I saw a light shining in a window. There was something blocking the light. I squinted, trying to get a closer look. It was Adelaide! I zoomed toward her and Adelaide opened the window. I flew through it and jumped off my broom to give Addie a hug.

"How are you?" She asked, eyeing me. "The trip wasn't too horrible, was it? I've been worried this whole time…"

"I'm great, thanks. It was a pretty easy flight. Your little guide certainly helped," I said, holding it up.

"That's his job. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house!"

I hesitated and Adelaide noticed. "What is it, Rose?"

I bit my lip, afraid to say it. In the end, I sighed and told her what was on my mind. "It's just… I don't want your parents to tell my parents that I'm here. I _can't_ get caught. My parents would be absolutely _furious_ with me if they-"

Adelaide held up a hand, stopping me. "Not to worry, my little friend. I already told my parents that you were coming. They think that your parents know you're here and, no offense, but they wouldn't talk to your parents unless it was life or death."

I nodded, reassured. My parents were the same way. With one last deep breath, I said, "Alright. Let's go meet your parents!"


	9. Chapter 9 Mr Malfoy

_Adelaide held up a hand, stopping me. "Not to worry, my little friend. I already told my parents that you were coming. They think that your parents know you're here and, no offense, but they wouldn't talk to your parents unless it was life or death."_

_I nodded, reassured. My parents were the same way. With one last deep breath, I said, "Alright. Let's go meet your parents!"_

**CHAPTER 9: MR. MALFOY**

I was standing in the parlor room. In the fireplace was a great, roaring fire that warmed me considerably. I hadn't even realized I was cold until I stepped into the room. A house elf offered me a drink, but I didn't accept it. I was too nervous.

The Malfoys looked at me with contempt and I had a pretty good idea why. I noticed that Scorpius was missing.

Mr. Malfoy had white-blonde hair like Adelaide, but Mrs. Malfoy had dark hair like Scorpius. I noticed that Mr. Malfoy's face was pointed. That must've been where Adelaide and Scorpius got their pointed faces.

Adelaide smiled brightly as she introduced us. "Mum, dad, this is Rose. Rose, this is mum and dad."

"Hi," I said weakly.

Mr. Malfoy nodded and said, rather distractedly, "Welcome to our home."

Mrs. Malfoy narrowed her eyes at me as if I were a stain on her marble floor. I looked at Adelaide nervously. Sensing that this wasn't going too well, she said, "Well, I was just going to give Rose a tour of the house. We'll see you later!"

Adelaide grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room. I frowned. "I _really_ don't think they like me much."

"Just give them some time to warm up to you. They're gonna love you Rose, I just know it!"

I sighed. "Sure they are…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had only walked around half of the house and already I was exhausted. We made our way back to Adelaide's room and fell on the bed, laughing. It was dark outside now and the snow was really falling hard. We talked about anything and everything. We laughed and danced and told secrets. We were talking about trying out for the Quidditch team when there was a knock on the door. Adelaide and I looked at each other. Both of us had raised our eyebrows and that set us to laughing. Then Adelaide said, "Come in."

All I saw at first was a black shoe but then a head of dark hair emerged from behind the partially open door. I stiffened.

"Yes, Scorpius?" Adelaide asked coldly.

Scorpius began to grind his foot into the ground. His eyes were on the floor. "I-I just wanted to say…" He looked at me. "I'm sorry Rose. I want to be your friend again."

I frowned and then I shook my head. I was being silly. I looked at Adelaide and she shrugged.

"Come on, Scorpius. Join the party!" We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and fixing our friendship with Scorpius. The sun was rising when we finally fell asleep, the three of intertwined in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with weary eyes. I blinked a few times before slowly pulling myself out of Adelaide's arms. Scorpius was sitting at the window, staring out over the yard. I joined him.

"I love this house." I said.

He turned to me, smiling. "Good. I have a feeling you're going to be spending quite a bit of time here."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Adelaide woke up. She yawned loudly and said, "How about some breakfast."

My stomach rumbled.

"I think that's a yes. If you will be so kind as to follow me, I'll lead you to our wonderful kitchen."

The three of us trudged down the stairs, sounding more like a marching band than three eleven-year-olds. The mouth-watering smell of bacon led me to the kitchen table. Scorpius sat across from Adelaide and I. I looked at the stove and was shocked to find Mr. Malfoy cooking. He offered Scorpius and Adelaide a smile, while giving me a simple nod.

The call of hunger was so great, that none of us spoke until Mr. Malfoy gave us each a generous plate of plate. We dug in right away and I said, between bites, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, this is _so_ good! Adelaide didn't tell me you could cook."

He smirked at me. "Thank you, Weas- Rose."

I lifted my fork full of eggs toward him before putting it in my mouth. "No problem."

Breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and hash browns, along with milk and pumpkin juice. I truly had never had a better breakfast than that. I hated to admit it, but not even the Hogwarts house elves could compare to Mr. Malfoy's cooking.

I looked up to thank Mr. Malfoy for the delicious breakfast, but he was already gone. I shrugged and turned to Adelaide, patting my stomach.

"That really hit the spot!"

Adelaide and Scorpius smiled identically. "Dad always was a great cook," Scorpius said.

"I've noticed."

Then Adelaide came up with the greatest idea I'd ever heard. "Let's ask dad if he'll play Quidditch with us in the backyard. That way we can have two even teams."

And thus it was decided that Mr. Malfoy would play Quidditch with us. Adelaide and I were on a team while Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy were on the other. Addie and I were the Holyhead Harpies and Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius were the Chudley Cannons.

Adelaide and Scorpius both had a hard time rising into the air while Mr. Malfoy and I soared quickly around the yard. He looked at me, seemingly impressed. I smiled broadly; glad to be finally making a good impression.

Once Adelaide and Scorpius were finally – though a bit shakily – in the air, the game began. This was my first real taste of Quidditch and I was enjoying it.

I mostly played Chaser, seeing as we left the bludgers in the box. Goal after goal, I scored. Adelaide proved to be a good Keeper as did Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius was a great Chaser. The only thing hindering him was Adelaide. As great as a Chaser he was, Adelaide was a better Keeper, than a few Quaffles got through, resulting in much whopping on Scorpius's part.

I rose into the sky, feeling the wind whip against my face. Hundreds of feet in the air, I looked down and laughed. Quidditch. _That_ was real joy. Suddenly something caught my attention – the Snitch!

I quickly followed it through the air. My eyes trained on the tiny golden ball, I hardly noticed when Mr. Malfoy pulled up beside me. Recalling that he had once been Slytherin's Seeker, I sped up. He eyed me wearily and matched my speed. Ahead, I saw a tree coming closer and closer. I stayed steady, waiting to see if he was going to pull out first. He didn't.

My hand reaching forward, I leaned all my weight on the end of the broom, causing it to dip forward. My eyes still locked on the Snitch, I prayed that this was going to work. Tipping forward even more, I felt something tiny fluttering in my hand. I pulled out of the flip and spiraled upward for a moment, shouting with joy.

"I got it, Adelaide! I got the Snitch!"

Adelaide whopped and spun her broom around. Scorpius frowned and Mr. Malfoy smiled at me for the first time, nodding once again.

"Impressive, for a Gryffindor," I guessed it was the best compliment I was going to get from him and I smiled. He turned his attention to Scorpius. "Don't worry, son. We'll get them next time." I liked how he assumed I would be around again.

I left soon after, realizing that Hugo would be awake and waiting impatiently for me to wake up too. Then a worried thought entered my mind. Hugo! I had left him all alone! What if something had happened to him? What if he wasn't home when I got there? What if he had touched the fake me for too long and realized I was missing?

I quickly bid my farewells, once again receiving a smile from Mr. Malfoy. "Thank you for coming to our home, Rose. It was a pleasure to meet you. And – tell your parents I said hello."

I took his outstretched hand, shocked that he would extend any courtesy toward my parents. "I will, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for having me."

"Anytime."

I turned to Scorpius and Adelaide. "Well, it sure has been a blast."

They nodded. Adelaide wrapped me in a hug. "Miss you already, Rosie. Write me!"

"I will," I reassured her. "Tell your mum that I'm sorry I didn't get to say good-bye to her in person. Bye Scorpius," I waved. "See you after break!"

He smiled at me. "Bye Rose!"

I was mounting my broomstick when Mr. Malfoy asked, "Do you want me to accompany you, Rose? It's rather a lengthy journey…"

I smiled at his kindness. "No, thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'll be just fine. I'll floo you as soon as I'm home."

Smiling and offering one last wave, I pulled out my little blue ball and began the long journey home.


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas Presents

_I smiled at his kindness. "No, thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'll be just fine. I'll floo you as soon as I'm home."_

_Smiling and offering one last wave, I pulled out my little blue ball and began the long journey home. _

**CHAPTER 10: CHRISTMAS PRESENTS**

I arrived home to find that all was well, Hugo was just waking when I peeked into his room and the fake me was still in place. Quickly, I cast the spell to remove her and fell in a heap onto my bed, and, groaning, sat right back up. Walking to the fireplace, I grabbed a fistful of floo powder and said clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

I poked my head into the green flames and found myself staring into the parlor from the view of the fireplace. Adelaide's big, green eyes greeted me first.

"Hello Rose. Did you make it home okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Mind telling your dad that?"

She smiled at me. "Sure. _DAD! ROSE IS IN THE FIREPLACE!_" She bellowed. I laughed.

Mr. Malfoy walked swiftly into the room, black robes swirling around him. He nodded when he saw me. Oh, how that man loved to nod!

"You made it home safely, I hope."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for asking."

"Just being cautious. Well, I'll leave you two to chat." I watched as Mr. Malfoy walked away, leaving Adelaide and I in silence.

"I'd love to stay and talk, Adelaide, but I really must go. I don't know when mum and dad are coming home."

Adelaide nodded. "Understandable. I'll tell Scorpius that you're safe. Don't forget to write me!"

"I won't." I laughed, pulling my head out of the flames. Wiping off some ash from my forehead, I walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast, Hugo?"

"Yea, yea, yea!" He went to sit at the table while I fixed him something to eat. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock. Hugo had really slept in late. I guessed that he must've stayed up late with mum and dad.

"Breakfast Hugo," I said when the porridge was done. He dug into it greedily, making a mess of the kitchen. I frowned. "You're making a mess, Hugo." He grinned at me and flung some porridge at me. "Oh ho, no you don't!"

I threw some porridge back and hence, the porridge wars began. Mum was furious when she got home.

"I leave you alone for _one day_ and I come home to find _this_. Rose, you know better than that! Look what a mess you've made of my kitchen!" She then proceeded to clean up the mess, waving her wand over all of the soiled surfaces. "Rose, no broomstick for two days. And Hugo, no more bouncy ball until I say you can have it back. Rooms. Both of you. _Now_."

I gawked at my mother. No broomstick? _For two days?! _It wasn't possible. I was going to die! Besides, the mess wasn't even that bad!

"But mum-"

"No buts! Get to your room!"

I stormed off, fists clenched. Stupid Hugo, stupid porridge, stupid mum! I wished I had just stayed at Malfoy Manor. This was so _unfair_!

I heard dad come home and listened at the door as mum told him what happened. He laughed when she said that Hugo and I had had a porridge fight – before mum told him off.

"Oh, come on Hermione. They were just having a bit of fun-"

"A bit of fun?! They nearly destroyed my kitchen!" I pictured mum's fuming face and dad's bemused expression. I had to put a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Obviously it was nothing a few charms couldn't fix."

Silence. I held my breath, waiting for mum to go on. After a few seconds, mum told him about our punishments and dad sighed.

"No broomstick for _two_ days? That's going to kill her, Hermione. And the damage wasn't even permanent…" he sounded a little disappointed. "How about one day? And as for Hugo… couldn't we give him his ball back later on tonight? You know how he loves that thing…"

I heard mum sigh and then, "I suppose."

I flung open my door and jumped into dad's arms. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek before heading off into my room, ready to ride out my twenty-four hours without a broom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas came in a flash and I found myself sitting impatiently under the Christmas tree before I knew it. Hugo was next to me, staring at a rather large present with his name on it. Finally, mum said the magic words.

"Okay you two, you can open your presents now."

I tore open the closet one and pulled out a hand-knitted sweater from Grandma Molly. It was brown with a red "R" on the front. I loved it. Immediately, I pulled it over my head and smiled proudly at mum and dad before opening my next present.

I received a rubber duck from Grandpa Arthur, tickets to a Holyhead Harpies game from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, a chess set from James, a flower that changed colors randomly from little Lily, a butterfly hairpin that fluttered from Albus, a stuffed bear that sang "Broomstick Bliss" when you waved your wand at it from Hugo, even a mini Sorting Hat that talked to you when you put it on from Teddy. But, by far, the best present was a new broomstick from mum and dad.

It was long and sleek, the handle golden in color. The words _Snitchcatcher Three Thousand_ were etched in silver along the side. I hugged it to my chest and yelled, "I love it! I simply _love _it!"

Jumping up, I hugged mum and dad before shooting out the door and into the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Rose, _

_Happy Christmas! How's your break been? Tell me, did your parents ever find out, about, you know. __**That?**__ I wish you could be here with us. What presents did you get? Write me soon!_

_Love,_

_Adelaide_

_P.S. I hope you like your present!_

I tore open the package and found a heart-shaped locket inside. On it was a rose. It was green on the outside, thought the rose was silver, and silver on the inside. _Slytherin colors,_ I thought and then shrugged.

I put it around my neck and opened it once again. I jumped when it started singing to me.

"_Surprise, surprise. What a lovely little surprise you have. One given out of love-"_

I shut the locket. Slowly, I opened it again.

"_Surprise, surprise. What a lovely little surprise..." _I listened to the high-pitched voice. It was obviously female, but I didn't think I knew who it was. And then I gasped. I _did_ know who.

The song abruptly changed with my shock and then understanding. I assumed the songs differed, depending on my mood. I smiled.

_Dear Adelaide,_

_You never told me you could sing! The present is absolutely wonderful and I love it! Thanks so much!_

_My break has been great. Mum and dad got me a new broom! It's a __**Snitchcatcher Three Thousand**__. You should see this thing, it's amazing! I got a lot of other presents, too, but nothing as cool as the broom and your locket!_

_No, my parents didn't find out, but they will if you keep mentioning it! No worries, though. I'm sure our secret is safe. I wish you were here, too!_

_Lots of love,_

_Rose_

I tied a similar package to the one that Adelaide sent to her owl's leg. I got her her present while mum and I were shopping in Diagon Alley. It was a charmed mirror that would change your appearance in away way, shape, or form so long as you picture the image of yourself in your mind and then look into the mirror. I had tried it a few times already. The effects wore off over an hour or two, but it was still fun. I hoped she liked it.

Once Adelaide's owl had flown away, I took out a piece of parchment and wrote to Scorpius.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope all is going well. Any interesting presents? I got a __**Snitchcatcher Three Thousand**__ from mum and dad! It's so fast! You should see it! Anyway, I was just writing you to give you your present. Enjoy!_

_Lots of love,_

_Rose_

I wrapped up his present and tied to Remus's leg. It was a silver ring with a black stone and a green "S" etched into it. I knew how proud he was of being in Slytherin house so I figured the ring would remind him of Salazar Slytherin. I just hoped he liked it.

Later that day, I got an owl from Hagrid. He sent me some rock cakes and I had mum heat them up for me before eating them. At least, they were a little softer…

I also got an owl from Scorpius.

_Dear Rose,_

_Thanks for the ring. Happy Christmas. Here's your present._

_Scorpius_

I tore open the package and found two things. The first was a set of jacks that glowed and pulsed with light, like the fire in the room under the lake. The little bouncy ball pulsed in the same rhythm and pattern as the jacks. I smiled.

Then I looked at the next present and gasped. It was a Snitch. I held it up. Quidditch sets were expensive, especially considering that the most valuable piece in the set was made out of pure gold. Mum and dad had been saving up for almost a _year_ for a set, and now I had the most expensive piece. I quickly scribbled back a thank you and sent Remus off to Malfoy Manor once again. I set the Snitch down on my bed and watched as it slowly unfurled its wings, twitching all the while. When it finally rose into the air, I did my best to catch it, giving up after half an hour of no success.

I sat on my bed and watched the golden ball whiz around my room. Without realizing it, I reached up and opened the locket around my neck. It sang to me and I fell asleep, listening to the music of Adelaide's voice and the Snitch's wings.


	11. Chapter 11 A Good First Year

**Also, I'm going to skip ahead to summer because, at this point, I haven't got too many ideas as to what they could do in their first year. Please tell me what you think about this, I can always change it. And sorry it's so short, but I believe that it had to be done.**

_I sat on my bed and watched the golden ball whiz around my room. Without realizing it, I reached up and opened the locket around my neck. It sang to me and I fell asleep, listening to the music of Adelaide's voice and the Snitch's wings. _

**CHAPTER 11: A GOOD FIRST YEAR**

"Rose!" Someone squealed.

"Adelaide!" I said, pulling my friend into a hug.

"Oh, Rose it's so good to see you! It's simply been the _longest_ break ever! So boring…" I laughed and fingered the locket. Adelaide smiled. "You're wearing it! I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"How could I _not _like it? Your voice is so beautiful, Adelaide. However did you get it into this locket?"

We walked toward the Hogwarts Express, talking about our presents. When we neared the train I turned around to give my parents one last wave. "Bye mum! Bye dad! Bye Hugo!"

They waved to me and I scurried onto the train behind Adelaide. We saw Scorpius in a compartment and hurried to sit with him. The three of us talked about our breaks as the train sped away, towards Hogwarts once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, Herbology with the Slytherins. No offense, Scorpius."

He nodded. "None taken."

We headed towards the greenhouses, Scorpius eyeing the other Slytherins wearily. I thought back to the last time Scorpius and I had been seen together by the Slytherins and winced. Hopefully, I'd never have to relive that memory.

We walked right past them, Scorpius's head held high. I smiled. We were finally friends, _real_ friends.

The rest of the year passed much the same, the three of us being seen in front of Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, not caring what either of them thought. We made it a tradition to meet in our room under the lake every Saturday night. The flames always danced – as I liked to call it – for us and, on very rare occasions, we would run into Allen. He was always polite, though he didn't linger for long. I thought it was a little odd to make the hour-long walk only to stay for a few minutes.

At the end of the year, Gryffindor won both the Quidditch and House cups _again_, much to Scorpius's displeasure. That got the three of us talking about Quidditch and it was agreed that I would try out for Gryffindor's team next year.

As the year came to a close, I told Adelaide and Scorpius about the Holyhead Harpies tickets that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had given me. Scorpius then told me that they, too, had tickets to the game. We each wrote our parents to see where our seats were at and were thrilled to find that they were right next to each other. There was only one bad thing. My parents would be sitting with the _Malfoys_.


	12. Chapter 12 A Match with the Malfoys

_As the year came to a close, I told Adelaide and Scorpius about the Holyhead Harpies tickets that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had given me. Scorpius then told me that they, too, had tickets to the game. We each wrote our parents to see where our seats were at and were thrilled to find that they were right next to each other. There was only one bad thing. My parents would be sitting with the _Malfoys_._

**CHAPTER 12: A MATCH WITH THE MALFOYS**

I kept glancing at dad, worried. I had told him that we would be sitting next the Malfoys – my _friends _– earlier that day. He didn't take the news too well.

"We're sitting by the _Mal_- er, I mean, okay." He ran a hand through his ginger hair. "Hermione?" He muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "She's made friends with bloody _purebloods_."

I went to my room then, allowing mum and dad to have some privacy (though I did have my ear pressed against the door, of course. I wasn't going to miss this).

"Calm down, Ron. It can't be _that_ bad. I'm sure-"

"'Can't be that bad,'" dad croaked. "The Malfoys, Hermione, the bloody _Malfoys!_"

I pictured dad's red face and almost laughed out loud. Mum was probably quietly frazzled, trying not to let it show.

"Ron, they are Rosie's friends and we're not going to ruin that for her. Who knows, maybe his kids aren't like him when he was in school."

Dad seemed to calm a little at that. "Right, okay." I could almost hear dad nodding his head, trying to convince himself.

Now we were all in the backyard, getting ready to take the portkey. Dad looked at his watch; his face was still a little red. "One minute."

I looked at the marred couch leg that was to be our portkey. Gently, I placed a finger on it. I had never taken a portkey before, so I was a bit nervous as to the whole flying through space part of it.

"What does it feel like again?" I asked mum for the millionth time.

She smiled at me. "It feels like-"

"Time to go," dad said. "Everyone got a finger on? Good, off we go."

It felt like someone had placed a hook around my navel and was pulling me forward. Colors and light all swirled together and I had no idea where I was. A few seconds later, I was sprawled on the ground, next to dad.

"I'm never gonna get used to that," he said.

Mum was the only one who managed to land on her feet. The rest of us were sprawled on the ground, laughing with each other. We got up carefully and took in our surrounds. We were in the woods. I looked forward and squinted, but I couldn't see anything that remotely resembled a Quidditch pitch. Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Turn around."

I did as dad asked and gasped. There was the stadium and it was _huge_. I could see the goal posts rising into the sky.

The four of us quickly walked into the stadium and found our seats at the top. There, seating in the seats next to us, were the Malfoys.

"Rose!" Adelaide jumped up to give me a hug.

I turned around and said proudly, "Mum, dad, this is Adelaide. Adelaide, this is mum and dad."

"Hello Adelaide. Rose has told us so much about you."

Adelaide smiled and took mum's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

Dad just raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Hello."

I looked at Scorpius and said, "Hi Scorpius! Scorpius, this is mum and dad. Mum and dad, this is Scorpius."

Scorpius held up a hand and said, "Hello."

Mum said hi back, but dad just stared at him. I could feel the tension building. Then Mr. Malfoy turned to my parents.

"Weasley, Granger," he nodded.

"Malfoy," mum and dad said at the same time.

Mrs. Malfoy stood and introduced herself. "Nikata Malfoy, pleasure."

Mum stood a little straighter and said, "Hermione Weasley and my husband Ron."

They eyed each other for a moment before sitting down. The seats were rearranged so that Adelaide, Scorpius, and I could sit together. Hugo was next to mum, as far away from the Malfoys as possible, I noticed. Oddly enough, this meant that dad was forced to sit next to Mr. Malfoy. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

The match didn't start for another half hour or so, and in the meantime, Adelaide, Scorpius, and I chatted idly. I kept my eye on dad, making sure he didn't do anything hasty. Previously, I had been worried that Mr. Malfoy would mention my visit to his house, but my fears were now erased. The four adults didn't speak a word. Dad kept glancing at Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius, as if waiting for one of them to pull out their wands and attack. The tension was almost unbearable.

With five minutes until the match, I heard dad say, "So Malfoy, who would've thought our kids would end up friends?"

I smiled. That was definitely progress! Adelaide looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same think.

The match started and I yelled as the Holyhead Harpies entered the pitch. They flew in on their brooms in a V formation, their Seeker at the front. Adelaide waved a banner her parents had bought her. Scorpius was quiet until the Chudley Cannons came out.

"Go Cannons!" He yelled, waving his hideously orange flag. I shook my head at him.

"What?"

"I don't know what to make of you anymore." I laughed and Scorpius smiled. Adelaide grinned.

"What?" I asked her.

She just shook her head. "Oh nothing…"

The match started then and we watched intensely, making sure to cheer for our team at all times. Dad and Mr. Malfoy seemed to be enjoying the match as much as we were, though they hardly talked to each other. Mum looked slightly bored and I toyed with the thought that maybe she was mental. Who doesn't like Quidditch?

The match went on, the Holyhead Harpies leading by fifty points, much to Scorpius's displeasure. We watched the Quaffle soar through the Cannons' goal once again and Adelaide and I let out a cheer. I looked at Scorpius.

"We'll make a comeback, just you wait!" I laughed.

"Fat chance!"

I heard dad groan when one of the Chudley Cannons got hit with a bludgers. "He's our best Chaser! Ugh!"

I looked at dad and smiled. He scowled at me. Mr. Malfoy was frowning slightly; he, too, was cheering for the Chudley Cannons.

Three hours of intense Quidditch later, the score was two hundred ninety, to one hundred eighty – the Holyheads. Adelaide and I were grinning from ear to ear while Mr. Malfoy, dad, and Scorpius were looking crestfallen.

"Did you see that?" I asked excitedly, staring at where, seconds ago, a golden glimmer had been. "That was the Snitch!"

Adelaide jumped with excitement. "This is great!"

A few minutes later, the crowd erupted in cheers when the Holyhead Harpies's Seeker caught the Snitch, making the final score six hundred and ten to two hundred. Scorpius looked as if his puppy had just died.

"Cheer up, Scor," I said, calling him a nickname without even realizing it, "It's just a game."

His face reddened. "Just a _game?!_ Rose, this is _Quidditch_ we're talking about! How can you say-"

I laughed. "Whoa, there. Calm down, boy! I was just messing with you." I laughed again. "Boys…"

"Of course, we loose when the stupid _Weasley's_ are here," I heard Mr. Malfoy mutter.

I looked up at him, hurt, and dad looked down at him,_ livid_. Just when I thought things had gone great…

"What did you say, _Malfoy_?" Dad hissed.

Mum tried to calm him down, before anything happened. "Ron, just let it go."

He shrugged off mum's arm.

"That's right, Granger. Protect your hubby. At least your daughter doesn't seem to have inherited any of your filthy Mudblood genes."

Uh-oh.

"How would you know?" She asked, glancing at me.

"She came over to my house, _remember_? I suppose your filthy muggle mind can't hold all that information, can it?"

I was dead.

"Why you filthy, horrible, son of a-"

"Mum, just go!" I yelled. "Just go."

I pushed my parents away from the Malfoys. I looked back at Mr. Malfoy with sad eyes. I felt betrayed. He just scowled and turned to his children, who were looking at me with apologizes in their eyes. Mine filled with tears.

"You can never trust a Malfoy," I heard dad mutter as mum picked up Hugo. "And what is this about you going to the Malfoy's Rose?"

I gulped. I was in trouble.


	13. Chapter 13 Sweet, Sweet Freedom

**A/N: Hey, I don't know if anyone cares, but I posted a new story called **_**The Eye of the Storm**_**, so if you're interested I'd appreciate any comments you have. Just check out my profile! Thanks so much!**

"_You can never trust a Malfoy," I heard dad mutter as mum picked up Hugo. "And what is this about you going to the Malfoy's Rose?"_

_I gulped. I was in trouble._

**CHAPTER 13: SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM**

I was grounded, big time. After mum and dad finished telling me how dangerous that was and how hurt I could've gotten, my punishment was decided; a whole _month_ of no broomstick, no friends, and no letters. I was not a happy camper.

It was day sixteen of my punishment and Hugo knocked on my door. I sighed. "Yes, Hugo?"

He came in, eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow and he showed me a piece of paper – with my name on it.

"What's that, Hugh?" He placed it on my bed and I realized it was a letter. I looked at him, positively beaming, and pulled him into a hug. "You are the best little brother ever! Now." I said, taking his shoulders in my hands, "You can't tell mum and dad that you gave me this. This has to be our little secret, okay?"

He nodded, smiling. "Sure Rosie."

Then he left, leaving me to my letter. I ripped it open and found a letter from Adelaide.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm guessing you won't answer my letters because you're grounded. At least, I hope that's the reason. _

_I'm really sorry about my dad, Rose. He's never been like that before, I swear. He was just upset about the game, is all. He didn't mean it, really! He told me that your parents and my dad used to talk to each other like that at school and that old habits die hard. It'll never happen again, Rose. I'm so sorry. Please forgive him._

_Love,_

_Adelaide_

I sighed when I read her letter. I was still hurt by Mr. Malfoy's words. I had never heard anyone call my mother a Mudblood before. I still felt betrayed. Reluctantly, I wrote Adelaide back.

_Dear Adelaide,_

_Yea, I'm grounded so don't write back right away, otherwise it'd look suspicious. _

_You don't have to be sorry about what your dad said, Adelaide. It's not your fault. I guess I forgive him. He just really hurt my feelings. _

_Happy late birthday, by the way! Tell Scorpius I said happy birthday to him too! We're all twelve now! Remember what we did for my birthday? Ah, those were the days…_

I thought back to the day. It was April fourth and Scorpius, Adelaide, and I went down to our room. Adelaide had made a cake with her own two hands (with the help of a little magic, of course) and Scorpius was carrying two presents, one from him and one from Adelaide. He wouldn't let me peek to see what they were.

We ate the cake first. It was delicious as well as beautiful. It was covered in white frosting with the words "Happy Birthday Rose!" written in red frosting. It was a marble cake – my favorite.

When we were stuffed to the core, Scorpius handed me my presents, one at a time. The fire pulsing behind me, I ripped open the brown packaging. According to the handwriting on the wrapping, it was from Adelaide.

"Oh, Adelaide! It's _perfect!_" I said, holding the blue dress close to my body and standing up to twirl it around. I hugged my best friend. "Thanks, Adelaide. I love it!"

She smiled sheepishly. Smiling, I then turned to Scorpius's present and was so touched I could hardly speak.

All it was was a picture of Scorpius and me laughing with his arm around me, and yet it had made me speechless. "Thanks, Scor." I had said, "I love it."

I got up to give him a hug and he squeezed me tightly before letting go. It was the best birthday present I had gotten.

I turned back to my letter, smiling.

_Anyway, Adelaide, hopefully I'll get to see you before summer ends. I'll write you again as soon as I'm ungrounded._

_Lots of love,_

_Rose_

Knowing mum and dad were still at work, I tied the letter to Remus's leg and sent him off, praying for him to be quick and get home before mum and dad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On day twenty-three, dad decided to give me a break and let me ride my broomstick while mum was at work. I had never loved him as much as I did that day.

I closed my eyes as the wind whipped at my face. It felt so good to be in the air again. It was even better when dad offered to play Quidditch with me. We had been able to buy a Quaffle, so dad and I made makeshift goal posts played until mum got home. If she noticed my wind-blown hair and flush face, she didn't comment. Instead she ran straight to dad and said, "Where's Hugo?"

Dad's face fell. "I-I thought he was in the house, playing with his bear. Where is he?"

Mum's eyes went wide. "I don't know."

We rushed into the house, all of us looking for Hugo. I checked in all the closets, under the beds, and even in the attic; Hugo was nowhere to be found. I was in Hugo's room when I heard a little giggle come from above me. I looked up.

Hugo was upside-down, walking on the ceiling. I laughed in relief. "I found him!" I shouted. "He's in his room!"

Mum and dad rushed into the room, faces flushed from running. Mum smiled and reached up to get Hugo down. "How in the _world_ did you get up there?"

Hugo shrugged. "I dunno."

Dad ruffled Hugo's hair, smiling. "I suppose our little Hugo's been using a bit of magic."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hugo's little wall-walking adventure, mum and dad decided to let me off early as long as I promised not to go to the Malfoys' without permission ever again. I crossed my fingers.

Freedom was a sweet, sweet thing, for it meant that mum gave me all the letters that I had received during my punishment. There were letters from Scorpius, Adelaide, Albus, Nathaniel, and even Hagrid. I quickly got to writing them back.

A week or two after being un-grounded, I summoned up the courage to ask mum if I would be able to visit with Adelaide (note, not Scorpius, _Adelaide_; I had a feeling that dad didn't like Scorpius too much) this summer. Mum took a deep breath before giving me a fake smile and saying, "Maybe Adelaide could come over _here_ this summer."

So, mum wrote to the Malfoys and after a few tense letters, it was agreed that Adelaide would come and spend the night at our house. I was ecstatic.

I rushed around; looking for things to keep me busy while I waited for the day Adelaide was to come over, although I didn't look forward to seeing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy again.

**A/N: Not very interesting, I know, but please bear with me. I'll try to make the next chapter slightly less boring.**


	14. Chapter 14 Diaries and Marshmellows

_I rushed around; looking for things to keep me busy while I waited for the day Adelaide was to come over, although I didn't look forward to seeing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy again._

**CHAPTER 14: DIARIES AND MARSHMELLOWS**

Adelaide arrived, accompanied by her parents. Scorpius wasn't there. The Malfoys stood stock still, staring at my parents with contempt. My parents were looking at the Malfoys as if the feeling was mutual.

Adelaide bounced over to me, smiling, completely oblivious towards the tense atmosphere. I smiled at her.

"I'll be here to pick you up at one o'clock tomorrow," Mr. Malfoy said, never taking his eyes from dad.

"Okay," Adelaide said cheerfully, "Bye mum, bye dad!"

With that, the two of us walked inside. I turned around just in time to see the Malfoys' black robes swirl around and disappear.

"What a nice house," Adelaide said, running her hands along the bricks on our fireplace.

I scoffed. "This is nothing compared to _your_ house, Addie."

She looked at me, wide-eyed. "I've always wanted to live in a house like this. Nice, small, _normal_." She sighed.

"Why?"

She looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "_Because_, that way I can actually _relate_ to people. You and Jolie are my only friends besides Scorpius, Rose."

"Oh."

We stood in awkward silence for a few moments before mum and dad came in.

"Well, what are you two up to?" Mum asked.

Adelaide and I grin at each other. At the same time we say, "Oh, nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You. Did. _NOT!_"

I was in total shock. Adelaide just sat there, grinning stupidly.

"I did. Want to see it?"

I was too shocked to even nod my head, so Adelaide ran to her bag, rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for. I stared at the spiral notebook. It had a plain black cover with the words _Do Not Read_ flashing across it in a rainbow of colors. There was no way…

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?" I asked.

Adelaide nodded. "I'm absolutely _positive _that this is what I've said it is. I even figured out the stupid password, not that it was hard to guess."

I stared at the flashing words a moment more before saying, "Open it."

Adelaide took the book from my lap and said, "Salazar Slytherin."

The notebook flew open and I stared at it in disbelief.

"I can't believe Scorpius has a _diary!_"

Adelaide busted out laughing and I grinned. "What?"

"Read this," she said, shoving the book into my hands.

_September first,_

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts. I saw a Weasley today. I hate to admit it, but she was rather pretty. It's a shame she was sorted into Gryffindor. _

I looked at Adelaide in utter amazement. _What?!_

"You can't be serious. You made this up, didn't you?"

Adelaide's eyes watered as she laughed. "No," she gasped. "I didn't!"

"We probably shouldn't be reading this, then."

I began to put the book aside but Adelaide stopped me, saying, "No, I want to see what he's said about me."

She read aloud:

" '_September seventh,_

"'_I told Rose that we can't be friends. I feel bad, but I can't very well let the Slytherins think I like to associate with blood traitors, can I? Adelaide's mad at me but I don't care. But who cares about what the other Slytherins think? They don't know Rose. She's so nice, even if she is a Weasley. No, the Slytherins come first. They'll always come first.' "_

Adelaide flipped through a few pages. "Boring, boring, boring… ah, here we go.

"'_December nineteenth,_

"'_Rose came over yesterday. I told her I was sorry and wanted to be friends again. I'm so glad she forgave me! Adelaide did too, which was nice. I missed them both. We spent the whole night together. We fell asleep all bunched together. It was nice. Rose is still pretty…_

"'_We sat together in the morning while Adelaide was still asleep. It was nice. Then dad made the _best _breakfast ever! I think he did it just for Rose, though he'd never admit that to anyone.' "_

We spent an hour going through Scor's diary. Adelaide was grinning evilly by the time we had read the last entry. He mentioned me often and I was touched. I wondered if he really thought I was pretty. I blushed and shook the thought away. It didn't mean anything.

"Rose…" Adelaide sang. "I think Scorpius likes you!"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. _I _think he likes Daisy Parkinson, if you ask me."

"That beast of a girl?" Adelaide's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh, I certainly hope not. I'd rather not have that _thing_ in the family."

I laughed, both amused and feeling guilty. "Adelaide, she's not _that_ bad…"

"She is too! I mean, remember what she did to my owl just because I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?"

I thought back to the day in with a shudder. It was our first day of classes and Daisy had attempted to strangle Adelaide's owl just because she was in Gryffindor. Perhaps she _was _a beast of a girl…

"Alright, I see your point." Adelaide smiled victoriously.

It was now one o'clock in the morning. "Want to go get some marshmallows?"

"Sure," Adelaide said, jumping up.

We crept into the kitchen, stifling giggles, and stole a bag of marshmallows, stuffing a few in our faces on the way back. Once safely in my room, Adelaide and I giggled like mad. True to form, Adelaide soon started the ultimate marshmallow fight and a war was quick to follow.

Still giggling madly, Adelaide and I finally fell into a heap on my bed, completely and utterly exhausted.

"'Night Adelaide," I said, turning out my light.

"'Night Rose. See you in the morning."

I slept soundly, quite used to Adelaide's light snoring from all those nights in the dorm. After all this time, it because sort of a lullaby for me. It was hard to sleep without her near.

We woke to the smell of smoked bacon and our noses led us straight to the kitchen. Mum was cooking with magic while reading a book. She looked up when we entered the room.

"Oh, hello girls. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. Adelaide said, "Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for asking."

Mum smiled widely and said, "Breakfast's ready whenever you lot are."

"We're ready now," I said as Adelaide widened her eyes.

I couldn't help but to compare mum's breakfast to Mr. Malfoy's. Mr. Malfoy shot mum out of the water.

"This is great, Mrs. Weasley," Adelaide lied. Or, so I thought.

"Isn't it awful?" I whispered when mum turned her back.

Adelaide shook her head. "No way, this is _awesome!_"

I shrugged and turned back to my burnt eggs and bacon, trying not to gag. "Mum, what time is it?"

Without looking at me, or a clock, she answered, "It's eleven o'clock exactly." As she spoke, our many clocks chimed.

"Two hours, then." I said to Adelaide who nodded. "Plenty of time."

We spent the next two hours playing Quidditch with dad and Hugo, the former of which really seemed to be clicking with Adelaide. Before long, Adelaide was treating dad as she would her own father. I kept waiting for her to call him "dad" instead of "Mr. Weasley."

The inevitable time came for Adelaide to leave. At precisely one o'clock, Mr. Malfoy arrived on our front lawn in a tuxedo. I wondered what they spent all that money on.

Adelaide hugged me and whispered, "Maybe now your parents will let you come to our house now! I certainly hope so."

I smiled. "Maybe."

Mr. Malfoy seemed less tense and angry today, though it completely when he walked up to mum and said, "I apologize, Granger."

Mum's face hardened for a moment and then she said, "Just don't let it happen again, Malfoy."

He nodded and started to walk back toward Adelaide before stopping to turn around and say, "And I hope you'll let your daughter come to the Manor again. No need to punish the children because of old grudges."

Mum nodded slowly. Dad came out then and Mr. Malfoy nodded his head and said, "Weasley."

Seeming to sense that a few things had been mended, dad nodded back and said, "Malfoy."

"Time to go, Adelaide. I hope I'll get to see you soon, Rose." Mr. Malfoy managed to give me a small smile.

"Bye Rose! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! See you all soon!" Adelaide and her father then disappeared, leaving a feeling of peace behind them.


	15. Chapter 15 An Unexpected Guest

"_Time to go, Adelaide. I hope I'll get to see you soon, Rose." Mr. Malfoy managed to give me a small smile._

"_Bye Rose! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! See you all soon!" Adelaide and her father then disappeared, leaving a feeling of peace behind them._

**CHAPTER 15: AN UNEXPECTED GUEST**

"Well, that was nice of him," mum said, looking a bit confused.

"What?" Dad asked.

Mum looked at him, still confused, and probably a wee bit shocked. "Malfoy apologized to me."

"Oh."

Dad's face scrunched up like mum's and I couldn't help but to laugh at how similar they looked.

"What are you laughing at?" Dad said, tickling me.

"_Dad_," I said and mum's face pulled up into a smile.

"Yes, Ron, she's almost a _teenager _now. None of that silly kid stuff," I smiled.

"Thanks mum!"

Running off into the recesses of my room, I found the most shocking thing I had ever seen in my life. Professor Allen was sitting on my bed, facing the door.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. I do believe we need to have a little chat."

I froze, completely bewildered. Then I yelled, "Mum! Dad! Professor-"

A hand was clamped over my mouth and a wand pointed at my door. "Muffliato!" I struggled against his hand but he was too strong for me. I bit his hand and ran to the door. "Neto!"

I stared in horror as my door swung shut and sealed itself against the wall. Banging on the door with my fists, I yelled, "Mum, dad! _HELP!_"

Allen laughed. "Yell all you want, Ms. Weasley, no one can hear you."

I turned around and he was pulling the shades down on my windows and casting inaudible charms on them. I was afraid.

"What do you want?"

He turned toward me, smiling evilly. "Oh, nothing much. I just have a little proposition to make."

I stood up straighter and walked to my desk where my wand laid, untouched for most of the summer. I hastily picked it up and pointed it at Allen, who laughed.

"Well, then, let's have it."

Allen sat back on my bed and pulled a leg up underneath him. I stared into his snake-like eyes with fear. What did he _want_?

Allen took a deep breath. "I want you to become a Death Eater."

"A Death Eater?" I laughed in his face. "Yeah right! What are you going on about?"

Allen sneered. "Join me and together we could take over the world! Think about it, Miss Weasley… you could have all the riches in the world, people bowing at your feet, doing anything you say the instant you say it… You could be, _great_, Miss Weasley."

I thought about what he said – well, the riches part anyway. Then I shook my head.

"No. It's not worth it. 'Death Eater' is just another term for killer!" I snarled.

"Oh, but Adelaide's done it." My heart went cold.

"You leave Adelaide _alone!_"

"But it's too late, Miss Weasley. Tell me, you didn't notice anything on her arm when she slept over last night? Nothing at all."

"No, nothing because you're _lying!_ Get out! _Leave me alone!_"

Allen stood and gave me a smug smile. "You'll come around. I know you will. Let me know if you change your mind, Miss Weasley."

After removing all of the charms he had placed around my room, he left. I collapsed on my bed only to shoot right back up.

I ran to the fireplace, making sure everyone was outside before I stuck my head into the green flames. "Adelaide?"

"Rose! What's up?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, preparing myself for what I was about to say. Eyes still closed, I whispered, "Allen didn't come… _visit _you, did he?"

I opened my eyes to see that Adelaide's face had gone pale. I noticed that her sleeves reached all the way down to her wrists. "He did."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. "And did he ask you to become a Death Eater?"

"He did."

"And… did you say… yes?"

"I did."

"Adelaide! _How could you!_"

Tears were falling down Adelaide's face now. "He told me that you and Scorpius had done it. And I-"

"And you _believed _that? Would I _ever_ do that, Adelaide? Would I?"

"N-no," she said, tears sizzling in the heat of the flames.

"Did you check Scorpius? Did you ask him if he said yes?"

Slowly she shook her head and I told her to get him. A few minutes later, Scorpius arrived, looking confused.

"Roll up your sleeve," I barked. "_Now!_"

He reached for his right sleeve and I said, "No you dolt, the other one!"

He looked a little hurt, but did as I asked. Nothing was on his arm except plain skin. "Oh, Adelaide. I know! Go tell your father! And hurry! Maybe he can get it off you. Tell him everything!"

Adelaide rushed off to find her father and I was left with a bewildered Scorpius. "What's going on?"

"Allen visited Adelaide and I and asked us to become Death Eaters. He told Adelaide that you and I had said yes, so she said yes. I said no, and wanted to check with Adelaide. Oh, please let it come off!"

Scorpius looked dumbstruck though he did manage to say, "That murderous, insignificant, slimy old git! How could he do this to us? I trusted him…"

"So did I… As a teacher, anyway. It has to come off, though, doesn't it? I mean, she's only _twelve_. We have to do something."

Scorpius nodded. "But I don't think Adelaide will want to help."

"No, it'll just be you and me, Scorpius. Just you and me…"


	16. Chapter 16 All for Adelaide

_Scorpius nodded. "But I don't think Adelaide will want to help."_

"_No, it'll just be you and me, Scorpius. Just you and me…"_

**CHAPTER 16: ALL FOR ADELAIDE**

Scorpius and I decided to act as if nothing had changed with Adelaide. That way we could at least keep close tabs on her and make sure she was alright. A tear fell down my face as we were discussing this.

"How could this happen to her, to _us_? What have we ever done to deserve this?"

"We've done _nothing _to deserve this, Rose. We'll just have to make the best of it."

"'Make the best of it?' How am I supposed to make the best out of my best friend being a Death Eater, Scorpius? Tell me how I'm supposed to do that!" I sighed. "I'm sorry Scor. This just is hard."

"I know. It's okay."

I do believe that it was at that exact moment that I suddenly grew up. I realized then that I could tell my parents nothing of this. They would be outraged and they probably wouldn't allow Adelaide back into the house. And they sure wouldn't let me go to Malfoy Manor ever again! I sighed again. Why did this have to be so _hard_?

Adelaide came back then, her face covered with tears. "Daddy says it doesn't come off. But the good news is, I can just ignore it. I'll just pretend it isn't there. And I won't listen to anything Allen tells me. I'll be good, I promise," she whispered the last part.

I glanced at Scorpius and he looked extremely worried. I gave Adelaide a fake smile. "Its okay, Addie. Everything's going to be okay."

Or so I hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adelaide and I continued to visit each other over the break, acting as if nothing had happened. Addie soon had dad wrapped around her finger. Dad simply adored her. Even though she was a Malfoy, she could do no wrong in his eyes. He didn't exactly tell me this, but by the end of summer vacation, I knew dad thought of her as another daughter and that was probably why he let her call him "dad."

I was allowed to go to Malfoy Manor a few times over the summer. My first trip there – with parent permission – was like a breath of fresh air.

"Oh, it's so nice to get out of the house!" I had told Adelaide as we walked out into the backyard. There was a fountain near the house that I had not noticed before. It was simple – just a stone basin with water flowing over the top and into a pool beneath it – yet, elegant. It didn't have any wizarding accessories – no pulsing colors, no floating, well, anything – but it was magical all the same. I loved it.

Once Adelaide was able to successfully drag me away from the muggle fountain, we engaged in a Quidditch match with Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius. I noticed that Mr. Malfoy liked to hover over Adelaide, often sleeping outside her room and following us around the house. It was like she had a shadow following her around, but I didn't mind.

When I went home the next day, I believed it was safe to say that I had become closer to Mr. Malfoy since the last time I had spent any time with him. Mrs. Malfoy didn't really seem to like that. She still hadn't spoken a word to me, but I didn't really care.

Every time I went to Malfoy Manor that summer I got closer and closer to Mr. Malfoy and soon I was calling him "dad" instead of "Mr. Malfoy," much like how Adelaide called my father "dad."

Everything was going so well that I had almost forgotten about Allen's visit and Adelaide's… tattoo when Scorpius wrote me a letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Do you have anything to report about Adelaide's… newest challenge? She hasn't done anything odd around here, at least, not that I've seen. I hope everything turns out okay._

_Anyway, just checking._

_Scorpius_

I quickly wrote him back to say that nothing out of the ordinary had been done or said between Adelaide and I. I just hoped it stayed that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love this _food_!" Nathaniel exclaimed. It was our first day back from holiday and he was thoroughly enjoying the house elves' work. I laughed as he leaned back and patted his hardly-even-there stomach, claiming one of his buttons was bound to pop off any moment now.

Just then Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and all attention turned to her. After clearing her throat, she said, "Students! Students! It's time for you to be off to bed. Anyone found wondering around the corridors after hours will be given detention. And remember, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. Now, off to bed."

We got up to walk to our dorms, racing past the awestruck first years.

"Were we really that bad?" I asked Adelaide.

"Definitely not."

The trudge up to Gryffindor Tower was tiring, resulting in my immediate collapse as soon as I found my bed.

"Home sweet home," I heard Jolie murmur before I drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week back passed in a blur and I had little time to do anything besides homework and studying. Adelaide, Scorpius, and I didn't even have a chance to go down to our room that week.

Overall, September was gone in the blink of an eye, taking the last of the warm weather with it. That month I did what I could to avoid Allen, thought there was nothing I could do about classes.

One day, towards the end of the month, Scorpius came up with a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we tell McGonagall about this?" He asked.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Why didn't _I _think of that? Let's go."

We rushed from the library, where we had been studying for the past _four hours_ and sprinted toward McGonagall's office. Thank goodness I had to go see her the other day; otherwise we would've been stuck there all day, trying to guess the password.

"Gryffindor," I told the guarding gargoyles.

The spiral staircase began to move and Scorpius and I hastily stepped on it, letting it take us up to the Headmistress's office. Once there, we burst into the room, completely forgetting to knock.

McGonagall looked up from her work with a skeptical eye and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Professor, we have to talk to you about something _extremely _important."

She stared at us for a moment before saying, "Very well. Sit down." She conjured another chair out of thin air and Scorpius and I sat down. "Now, what is so important that you had to come barging into my office to tell me?"

Scorpius and I glanced at each other. "It's my sister, you see. Well…"

"Yes?" McGonagall prompted. I continued for him.

"Professor Allen arrived at each of our houses and asked us to become… well, Death Eaters." I looked at McGonagall to see how she was taking this information. She seemed calm enough.

"Continue."

"And, well, you see Professor, she didn't mean to, but, Allen, he… well, he tricked her into taking the Dark Mark."

McGonagall's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and then went back to normal. "That's quite an accusation to make. You are absolutely sure?" Scorpius and I nodded. "Very well, then. I'm going to call Miss Malfoy here. You two stay put."

She walked to the door and sped down the spiral staircase – I'd never seen the woman move so _fast_! I turned back to Scorpius and breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll know what to do."

"I hope so."

We sat in silence for what seemed like _ages _before McGonagall came back. By then, my stomach was full of nervous butterflies and my fingers were twitching with anticipation. Adelaide came in behind McGonagall, looking paler than ever. Once again, the professor conjured a chair out of nowhere.

"Please sit, Miss Malfoy."

Adelaide did as she was told. She was shaking so I took her hand. "Its okay, Adelaide. Everything's going to be okay."

"Miss Adelaide, could you please show me your… arm?"

My best friend gave me a terrified glance and I nodded in encouragement. With shaking fingers, she pulled up the sleeve on her left arm. There, etched onto her pale arm, was the moving skull and snake. It pained me to look at it. Even McGonagall seemed to cringe away from it.

"I think I can get rid of it, but it will be painful. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Adelaide took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yes."

"Very well, then. I suggest we get started as soon as I notify your parents. You may go wait in your common room with your friends."

"Professor?" Scorpius asked timidly. "Would it be alright if… if I went with my sister to Gryffindor Tower?"

McGonagall lowered her glasses to look at him more closely. "I suppose so."

Scorpius smiled in relief. "Thank you, Professor."

With that, the three of us rushed out of the room, practically running towards Gryffindor Tower. After seven flights of relentless stairs, I gave the Fat Lady the password and helped Adelaide and Scorpius climb through the portrait hole. Luckily, it was a Saturday and most everyone was out of the tower. The few Gryffindors in the room glared at Scorpius but I was too stressed out to care.

We went straight to our dorms and closed the door behind us. Once again, we were lucky; no one was in our dorm. Not even Jolie.

Adelaide sat on her bed, looking stricken. "What have I done?"

I sat next to her and hugged her. "None of this is your fault, Adelaide and as soon as McGonagall comes, it won't matter any more."

She looked at me, hope in her eyes. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Then Adelaide asked me a question I was expecting in the current situation. "Why did the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor?"

I was a little taken aback by her random question, but answered it anyway. "I suppose it thought that Gryffindor was the best place for me."

Adelaide nodded. "I asked it to put me here. Otherwise, I'm sure it would've put me in Slytherin." She looked at me. "I don't belong here."

"Of course you do!"

"No I don't, Rose. Don't even try to lie. I already know the truth. I'm not brave, I'm not daring, and I suppose I'm not even loyal! Not anymore…"

"Don't say things like that, Adelaide! It's not true!" Tears were running down both of our faces, though I couldn't tell you why. She was speaking _lies _after all! Wasn't she?

Scorpius – who had been silent throughout this whole conversation – suddenly said, "I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin. I wanted dad to be proud of me. I've always wanted him to be proud of me…"

Scorpius's face was so crestfallen that I could feel a piece of my heart breaking at the sight of him.

"Come here, Scorpius." I said, waving him over. He shook his head and, begging, I said, "Scorpius."

He walked over then, and sat next to me. The three of us sat, hugging and comforting each other, until McGonagall walked through the door. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"Are you ready, Miss Malfoy?"

Adelaide nodded and said, "Let's do this."

I watched as Adelaide walked in front of us with McGonagall. Scorpius and I walked behind them, holding hands.

"Please let this work," I begged silently, a tear running down my cheek. "For Adelaide."


	17. Chapter 17 Family

_I watched as Adelaide walked in front of us with McGonagall. Scorpius and I walked behind them, holding hands._

"_Please let this work," I begged silently, a tear running down my cheek. "For Adelaide."_

**CHAPTER 17: FAMILY**

Adelaide would have to stay at St. Mungo's for a few days. The procedure was supposed to be long, difficult, and painful, though they didn't go into detail, at least… not with Scorpius and me.

Before the procedure began, Scor and I were allowed to talk to Adelaide alone. I took her hand and asked her how she felt.

"I'm scared."

I hugged her, trying to hide my own fear. Scorpius was holding one of Adelaide's hands and one of mine so that we were all connected.

"I'm so sorry, Adelaide. I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this."

"Me too, Rose. Me too…"

Scorpius stayed quiet during the visit. I assumed he was too afraid to talk.

Just as we were leaving, Adelaide said, "Scorpius?" He turned around. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Adelaide."

She smiled at us and we smiled back. And then we left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For three long days, Adelaide stayed at St. Mungo's. During that time, McGonagall told us that Allen was under serious investigation and a substitute teacher was called in. His name was Professor Todd and he was simply the most fun professor at Hogwarts! He was always telling jokes and making everyone laugh. It was a sad day indeed when we had to tell him good-bye.

"Are you really leaving, Professor?" I asked the day the announcement was made.

He smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so, dear. But I'm sure to be back it ever I'm needed."

I nodded and began to walk away. Then I stopped and said, "I'm going to miss you, Professor."

I ran up to him and hugged him. He chuckled. "Now, now Miss Weasley, none of that. I'll be back before you know it. Hey, perhaps I'll even get an official job here next year!"

I smiled at the thought of that and pulled away from my favorite professor. "Good-bye Professor. I hope to see you next year!"

"And I, you, Miss Weasley," he chuckled as I raced away, late for my next class.

It was the last day Adelaide was to be at the hospital. With a jolt I realized that id Professor Todd was leaving, that meant Allen was coming back.

"Miss Weasley," I heard McGonagall call.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need to speak with you in my office."

I followed her to her office, wondering what she needed to talk to me about. Was Adelaide all right? Had something gone wrong?

Heart racing, I entered the room and saw Scorpius sitting in a chair, looking about as nervous as I felt.

"Sit." McGonagall commanded. I did as I was told and played with my thumbs nervously. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley… as you very well know, Professor Allen was given a full inquiry by the Ministry of Magic. They questioned him, searched his home, and his office and found no trace of Death Eater activity. There was nothing tracing him back to the Dark Mark on Miss Malfoy's wrist."

My mouth was practically touching the floor.

"_What?_" Scorpius sounded outraged. "But what about what we told you? Don't they believe us?"

McGonagall sighed and I widened my eyes. This wasn't happening. He was _not_ getting away with this! "Without evidence, your word means nothing to the Ministry."

Scorpius cursed.

"But you believe us, don't you Professor?" I asked.

She sighed again. "Personally, I do believe you, but it's not my opinion that matters. I'm sorry, but, as of the moment, there is nothing further I can do."

Scorpius and I stood angrily, taking that as a dismissal. We raced down to our room, stopping to stare at the golden snake statue. Adelaide had taught Scorpius and me how to get into the room and I was grateful for that.

I muttered a string of spells and watched as the statue slowly melted and spread along the cracks in the wall. I waited impatiently as the hole in the wall widened, allowing us access.

We ran down the stone path and got to the room in nearly half the time it would've normally taken us. Once there, I collapsed onto the couch.

"How could this happen to us, Scorpius? How can he get _away_ with this?"

Scorpius just stared into the flames, his face contorted with anger. In that moment, for some unexplainable reason, he looked just like his father.

"I don't care what the Ministry, thinks Rose. We _have_ to prove him guilty. I'm not gonna let that monster hurt my sister anymore."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't move at first, but after a couple of seconds he relaxed, placing his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said, burying his head in my neck. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

I just squeezed him tighter, praying to whom or whatever was out there that they take pity of the Malfoys… on my family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?"

Adelaide's eyes had blinked open a few seconds before. Her left arm was heavily bandaged and I saw a bit of blood seeping through. Adelaide smiled.

"Pretty good, considering I just got part of my arm chopped off." I smiled, feeling some of the tense leave Scorpius's body at her attempt at a joke. "What does it look like?"

"I don't know. They've got it wrapped pretty tight. They would've healed it with magic, but they're afraid the lingering Dark magic would hurt you even more if they tried."

"Oh." Her forehead creased and then smoothed again when she saw her brother. "Scorpius!"

"Hey, sis."

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy entered the room.

"Adelaide, darling, are you all right?" I realized that it was the first time I ever heard Mrs. Malfoy speak.

"I'm fine, mum. Hi dad."

"Hi honey."

I got up to leave and Scorpius stopped me. "Rose, we are you going?"

"I just wanted to let you guys have family time."

"You are family, Rose." It wasn't Scorpius but Mr. Malfoy who said the words that so touched my heart. I walked back to where I had been sitting, taking my place as a member of the Malfoy family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Adelaide?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I want to see it."

The nurse pulled off the bandage and we all stared at Adelaide's pale arm. The faint outline of a Dark Mark remained on her arm. Adelaide's eyes widened and we stared at each other. I figured we were both thinking the same thing. _It didn't work._

"Will this ever come off?" I asked wearily, afraid of the answer.

"Oh yes," the nurse reassured me. "It'll take a while, but over time it should fade away."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. After asking if we needed anything, the nurse left. Mr. Malfoy – dad – clenched a fist and muttered, "How could I let this _happen_," while running a hand through his hair.

Mrs. Malfoy put a hand on his arm. "This isn't your fault, Draco. No one could've foreseen this."

"I'll get that damn Allen if it's the last thing I do!" His eyes burned with hatred and, for the first time ever, I was afraid of him. Mrs. Malfoy looked at him in alarm.

"Don't do anything stupid. You know what it's like to have a father in Azkaban. Don't you _dare_ do that to my children." Her eyes glowed with a fierce warning.

Dad shook his head. "No. No, not that…"

Scorpius and I shared a glance. Without speaking a word, we got up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Adelaide asked, eyes wide.

"We'll be right back," I assured her.

Once in the hallway, Scorpius and I spoke at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

We laughed and I said, "Dad could help us."

Scor nodded. "I think so. But what are we going to do? The Ministry didn't find him guilty, how are we going to? Where's our proof?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Honestly Scor, I have no idea. But maybe dad will have an idea. Or maybe even McGonagall." I put a hand on his shoulder. "We're not alone."

"I know. But we don't have a _plan_."

"And we won't have one right away, Scor. We have to be patient. We'll get him. I know we will."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. But what do we do in the meantime?"

"Everything we can."


	18. Chapter 18 Tom Felton and Zac Efron

"_I know. But we don't have a plan."_

"_And we won't have one right away, Scor. We have to be patient. We'll get him. I know we will."_

_He sighed. "I suppose you're right. But what do we do in the meantime?"_

"_Everything we can."_

**CHAPTER 18: TOM FELTON AND ZAC EFRON**

For the next few weeks we did nothing and it was killing us. Adelaide was back at school, though she refused to help try and come up with a plan to get Allen arrested; she seemed really skittish about the whole thing. Therefore, Scorpius and I were left to plan alone and we came up with… nothing.

"How about we just wait for a while?" Scorpius suggested as we brain stormed in the nearly empty library. I sighed.

"I suppose that's all we _can_ do."

And so it was decided; we would do nothing. Things at school went back to almost normal. Scorpius, Adelaide, and I would talk and laugh and hang out together as if nothing had happened.

"If you could be animal, what would you be?" Adelaide read from a magazine. It was some muggle quiz that claimed to tell you what muggle celebrity you would be perfect for.

"A snake," Scorpius said.

"Hmm, I would be… an owl, I suppose."

"Okay…" Adelaide wrote something on the paper and continued with the quiz. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," Scorpius and I said at the same time and then laughed.

"What's your horoscope?"

It continued like this until it was deemed that while I was perfect for someone named Tom Felton, Scorpius was perfect for a guy named Zac Efron. Adelaide and I would never let him forget _that_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can't be friends anymore, Rose."

"_What?_" I stared at Adelaide as if she had three heads.

She was staring at the ground, tears splashing against the tile. Her foot was grinding into the floor. "Profess- er, I mean, we just _can't_ Rose. I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley. It's not right."

"What are you going _on_ about?" I was almost laughing. "And what about - professor who?"

"I," she grabbed her left wrist where the Dark Mark had nearly faded into oblivion. "Professor Allen told me I can't be friends with you anymore!"

I felt a million emotions all at once. "What? What do you mean he said we can't be friends? Why are you talking to him? I thought we agreed that he was insane, Adelaide!"

She was sobbing now. "We can't be friends Rose. And that's the end of it!"

She ran away with her face in her hands. I stood, completely dumbfounded, staring after her. What had just happened?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scor?" I asked. "Scor are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here." We planned to meet outside the passage to our secret room, though we were afraid to use our wands to light our way until we were inside the passage. "Let's go."

We walked through, slower than usual, in complete silence. I knew Scorpius could sense that something was wrong, but didn't want to ask about it. Once we got to the room with the pulsing fire I broke down.

"Adelaide's been talking to him again!" I cried. "She told me we can't be friends anymore. What did we do wrong, Scorpius? What did we do _wrong_?"

I leaned into his chest, crying. "Its okay, Rose. She'll come around eventually."

I pulled back to look at his face. "But what if she doesn't?"

He didn't say anything, just let me cry, so I was extremely startled when he jumped off the couch and pulled out his wand snarling, "What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Allen standing in the doorway. I lunged at him, but Scorpius held me back.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled, tears leaking down my face. "What did you do to her? _What did you do to Adelaide?!_"

He smirked. "I see this room is taken." He backed into the passage then, walking away from us.

"Come back here you coward! Tell me what you did to her!" He just continued walking.

I could feel the tension building in Scor's muscles. Slowly, he let me go and ran over to the door, slamming it shut.

"Why is this happening to us?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We told McGonagall about what happened but she claimed that there was no solid evidence linking Allen to anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry, but there's _nothing_ you or I can do. Now, go back to your dormitories."

Scorpius and I trudged away, feeling helpless. Was there really nothing we could do for our best friend and sister?

I reluctantly went to my dorm and Scorpius to his. As soon as I opened the door I saw a pale blonde head of hair and I walked back out of the room, stomping off to the common room. Luckily, Nathaniel was there.

"Hey, Rose!" He called.

"Hey Nathaniel. How's it going?" I asked tiredly.

"Good, good… How about you, Rose?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Lots of um, homework to do."

Nathaniel smiled and leaned back into his chair. "I hear ya!"

The two of us talked until I forgot about everything. By the time Nathaniel went up to bed, I was smiling and laughing as if I had no worries in the world. But once Nathaniel disappeared up the spiral stairs, I was hit with cold, hard reality.

There was no way I'd be able to sleep in the same room as Adelaide tonight so I opted to stay on the couch in front of the fire. That night I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of the Dark Mark over and over again.


	19. Chapter 19 Necklaces and Loyalties

**I didn't know how old Hugo was when I started writing this so in my story he's about six years old. I'm sorry about the uncannon-ness. **

_There was no way I'd be able to sleep in the same room as Adelaide tonight so I opted to stay on the couch in front of the fire. That night I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of the Dark Mark over and over again. _

**CHAPTER 19: NECKLACES AND LOYALTIES**

"Happy birthday, Rose!" Nathaniel shouted, waking me.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the mousy-haired boy. "What?"

"It's your birthday, Rose. Happy thirteenth!"

I sat up. "Oh, yeah…"

Everything rushed back to me then. Adelaide, Allen, why I was sleeping on the couch… How did all that time just fly by?

"Don't you want your present?" Nathaniel asked. I took the badly wrapped package from him and ripped it open.

"Oh, Nathaniel…" It was a pearl necklace.

He shrugged. "You only become a teenager once. And besides, you can wear it to the ball."

"What?"

"You haven't heard?" He leaned in closer. "This year McGonagall's throwing us an end-of-the-year bash. Everyone's invited. It's a dance… and I was kind of hoping you would go with me… As friends, of course."

I smiled, a bit nervous. "I- um, sure I'll go with you."

Nathaniel's face lit up. "Excellent! Er, I mean, that's cool. I'll just go, then…"

He walked away, leaving me a little flustered. That was a bit unexpected…

I held the necklace up to my neck then, liking the feel of the silky pearls against my skin. It was then that I realized I was still wearing Adelaide's necklace. Slowly, I began to take it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not a _date, _is it?" I asked Jolie after I told her what happened.

"I think it is," she sang.

"Attention students!" McGonagall called. Everyone snapped their attention to her, knowing that she only interrupted meals for big news. "As I'm sure some of you have already heard we intend to have an end-of-the-year ball this term. Any and all students may come. I suggest you all send home for appropriate dress robes for the ball will be held in early June."

"How wicked is this?" Jolie asked.

"Pretty wicked." I laughed. "At least I've already got someone to go with. Hopefully it's not awkward at all… It shouldn't be, should it?"

"No. Definitely not. Oh, and I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Rose!" Jolie handed my present, not having bothered to wrap it.

It was a silver brush with a mirror on the back of it. Carved onto the handle were the words _Happy 13__th__ Birthday, Rose! Love, Jolie_

"Thanks, Jolie!" I said, hugging her. "I love it!"

"I knew you would!"

We spent the rest of breakfast talking about anything and everything. I noticed that Adelaide was absent.

Jolie and I walked to Potions with Scorpius, laughing and talking. Adelaide didn't show up for Potions class. In fact, she didn't show up for any of our morning classes. I was getting a little worried when I spotted her at our table for lunch. Knowing she probably wouldn't talk to me, I sent Jolie over to ask her where she was all morning.

"She says she slept in late," Jolie told me later. I had a feeling that Adelaide was lying.

The weeks passed, getting closer and closer to the ball. Jolie was going with – who would've thought – Albus and I was still planning on going with Nathaniel. Adelaide would often skip classes, though when Jolie asked her about it, she always gave the same excuses. Either she had slept in late or had gotten lost. There was something fishy going on; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

During those few weeks, Nathaniel and I would talk often, occasionally going for walks in the grounds if the weather was nice. Scorpius tended to be in a foul mood every time I hung out with Nathaniel.

"You know Rose, there's really no need for the two of us to go to the ball alone, you know. I-I suppose I could take you."

"Thanks Scor, but someone's already asked me." I said, a little hurt that he didn't think I could find a date for myself.

"Who?"

"Nathaniel actually. He asked me the day we found out about it."

"Nathaniel _Cory_? The one you've been trotting after all year?"

"Yes, Nathaniel Cory. And I have _not_ been 'trotting' after him at all!" I glared at him. "What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"What's wrong with _me_? You're the one going out with a filthy Mudblood!" Scorpius stood up, stomping away from me.

Angry tears stung my eyes. "Be that way, then," I muttered to myself. "I don't need those stupid Malfoys anyway."

I wiped away the tears and raced to the common room, curling up in front of the fire. When Nathaniel came and asked me to go for a walk with him instead of giving him my usual, "Yes," I declined, saying that I didn't feel too well. He left me alone and I thought about everything.

Why was Scorpius being a prat? Maybe I should go talk to him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you please ask Scorpius to come out here?" I asked a Slytherin girl who looked to be in my year.

"Why would he want to talk to a filthy blood traitor like you?" I sighed.

"Would you just tell him?"

She glared at me. "Hopefully he curses you."

I watched her give the password and enter the Slytherin common room, waiting for Scorpius to come out.

I sat down, my back against the wall, and leaned my head against the cold stone. What was happening to us? Why was my world suddenly falling apart?

"What do you want?" I heard Scorpius ask.

Looking up, I saw that his eyes were as hard as the stone I was leaning against. I looked at him, asking the question with my eyes as well as my voice. "You're not still mad at me, are you Scor?"

His eyes softened a bit at his nickname, but then hardened right back up. "I'm not talking to you, Weasley. Not until you figure out where your loyalties lie."

"My loyalties lie with _you_ Scor! And Adelaide, and Jolie, _and _Nathaniel and you're just going to have to deal with that!

He gave the password and began to step back into his common room. "Scor! Scorpius, wait!" He continued to walk as if he couldn't hear me. "I can't believe you're making a fight out of this!"

He turned around then. "I'm not making a fight out of it, _you _are!"

And with that, he was gone. The stone melted into place and I was left outside the Slytherin common room alone. They would probably change the password knowing that I was out there. I slumped down the side of the wall, once again finding myself crying over Scorpius Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 20 A Ball to Remember

_He turned around then. "I'm not making a fight out of it, you are!"_

_And with that, he was gone. The stone melted into place and I was left outside the Slytherin common room alone. They would probably change the password knowing that I was out there. I slumped down the side of the wall, once again finding myself crying over Scorpius Malfoy. _

**CHAPTER 20: A BALL TO REMEMBER**

Finally, it was the day of the ball. Scorpius and I hadn't talked since that day that we fought. My walks with Nathaniel continued, but were less frequent.

I got ready for the ball in my dorm with Jolie's help. I remembered how Adelaide used to help me get dressed. I shook my head, getting rid of the thought. No need to bring up old memories now, was there?

I had sent home for a dress and mum sent me a beautiful light pink dress that went perfectly with the pearls that Nathaniel had given me. Jolie curled and styled my hair, brushing it with the silver brush she had given me for my birthday.

I did my best to ignore Adelaide, who was also getting ready for the dance with the help of Nancy, Tallie, and Suri.

When I was finally done getting ready I looked in the mirror. My hair was curled and pulled to one side, a flower pin holding one side securely behind my ear. The pearls Nathaniel gave me hung around my neck, complimenting the dress mum had sent me.

The dress itself was beautiful. It was just a simple dress with some lace trimmings, but the simplicity in itself was what made it so beautiful.

I looked at Jolie, who was wearing an extremely pretty silver dress, and we both smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath. "I guess so."

We descended the spiral staircase with unusual grace, trying our best to look grown up. Nathaniel was waiting for me at the bottom, looking handsome in his black dress robes. He smiled at me.

"You look… beautiful." He said.

"Not too shabby looking yourself," I told him. His smile widened.

Holding out his arm he said, "Shall we go?"

I took his arm and turned around to give wide eyes to Jolie who returned the look. Albus had also held his arm out, following Nathaniel's example I assumed.

We walked down to the Great Hall, talking and laughing as usual. I noticed that his eyes twinkled when he laughed, something I had never realized before. His eyes were quite pretty actually…

"Rose? Is that you?" A voice asked.

I turned around to find my older cousin, James. He was wearing robes similar to Nathaniel's, though brown instead of black.

"Hi James. Who did you come with?"

He blushed. "None of your business."

"Well excuse me for merely being curious…"

James left then, leaving Nathaniel and me to enter the Great Hall alone. I gasped at the complete transformation.

The house and staff tables were no where to be seen. A stage was set up in the middle of the floor where the Pumpkin Lovers were playing. Strings of flowers were strung all across the ceiling and strewn across the dance floor where they fluttered with an invisible wind.

"This is amazing!" I said in awe, bending down to pick up a flower. I let it float around my hand before dropping it back onto the ground. Just then flowers began to fall from the ceiling, surrounding us.

"May I have this dance?" Nathaniel asked me, his eyes twinkling. A few people were already dancing so I shrugged.

"Why not?"

We walked in front of the stage, Nathaniel spinning me around and starting the dance at the same place the others were. He twirled me through the air and I laughed. This was the dance I had been practicing for weeks and now I was dancing with Nathaniel! This was certainly going to be a ball to remember…

Just then I saw Scorpius enter the room, seemingly alone. I frowned a little at the sight of him, but Nathaniel soon made me forget about everything.

"So Rose, what's your favorite color?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just curious." He said.

"Green." I said. "And yours?"

"Brown," he said.

He continued to ask me questions like that and I asked him the same. Soon he was asking me about jokes and had me laughing at every one he came up with.

Another slow song played after the first and I caught sight of Scorpius again, this time he was talking to someone else. The next time we passed him I looked closer and realized he was talking to that Daisy girl in his year. I felt a bit jealous, though I didn't know why. I shook the feeling away and turned my attention back to Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, his eyes looking at me in a heart-melting way.

"Why did you ask me to come to the ball with you? Why not ask a girl in your year?"

He smiled at me. "Rose, Rose, Rose… what else are friends for? Besides, I- well, never mind."

"No, what?"

"Well, I-"

Just then Scorpius bumped into us, quite on purpose by the smirk on his face. He was dancing with Daisy now. I felt an intense hatred for that girl at that moment, though again, I didn't know _why_.

_You're being silly, Rose_, I told myself, letting it go.

"What were we talking about?"

Suddenly, the Pumpkin Lovers stared to blast an up-beat song and everything else was drowned out by the noise of screaming students.

"What?" Nathaniel shouted.

"Oh, never mind!"

We fast danced until we were nearly out of breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpius looking at me. I turned my gaze toward him and he whipped his head back toward Daisy. She looked at me with a smug smile. I looked at the ground, holding back tears. Nathaniel seemed to sense that something was wrong.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. He led my away from the noise and dancing students toward the punch table. "What's wrong?"

My throat was thick with unshed tears and I knew that I'd start crying if I opened my mouth. Instead, I just shook my head.

Nathaniel took my shoulders in his hands. "You can tell me, Rose, really. You can trust me."

I looked up into his pretty brown eyes and spoke, my words mixing with sobs. "Scor-Scorpius won't-won't talk to m-me because I hang-hang out with yo-you!" I blubbered.

Nathaniel pulled me to his chest. "Shh, Rose. It's okay. It's okay."

We sat like that for a few minutes before I could control my tears. When I was finally calm enough, I pulled back and looked at Nathaniel. "I'm being stupid. This is supposed to be fun. Let's dance!"

I danced the rest of the night away, doing what I could to forget about Scorpius and that stupid girl he was with. I didn't even care that Adelaide was dancing with James, I was so upset.

Nathaniel had a good time, though. He liked to dance so we only left the floor for the occasional drink which was fine with me.

As the night came to a close, the Pumpkin Lovers played one last slow song. Nathaniel and I danced together, panting.

"Well, I certainly had a fun night," Nathaniel said, giving me a dazzling smile.

"Me too," I said. "I'm glad I came with you, Nathaniel."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

We danced in silence for a few moments, Nathaniel staring at the floor as if he was trying to memorize it.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you write me this summer?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking… Maybe I could be your boyfriend or something. I don't know. Maybe that's stupid."

"No, it's not stupid," I said.

"Honestly?"

I nodded. "But I- um, I don't think I'm quite ready to have a _boyfriend_ yet," I said, thinking of Scorpius. "Maybe we should just stay friends for now."

Nathaniel nodded, looking a bit hurt. "Okay. That's fine."

"Nathaniel?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"I like you, too," I whispered. He smiled.


	21. Chapter 21 Letters

"_Nathaniel?"_

"_Yeah?" He looked at me._

"_I like you, too," I whispered. He smiled. _

**CHAPTER 21: LETTERS**

I decided I was going to talk to Adelaide. I was sitting in the common and I saw her coming down the spiral staircase. Rushing up to her, I blurted out, "I miss you, Adelaide."

She stared at the ground and said, "I don't care."

She began to walk away and I stood stock still for a moment before following her. "Adelaide, we've been best friends for two years. You're really going to let Allen get in between us?"

"You don't understand," Adelaide said, looking me in the eyes. "I don't have a _choice_."

"Sure you do! You could _choose _to be my friend and not listen to that insane professor!"

"Everything's going to work out in the end, Rose. You'll see."

She began to walk away again but I stopped her. "And why did you go with James to the ball?"

She smiled at me, though it wasn't her usual, cheerful smile. This smile was almost an evil _smirk_. "It's all part of the plan."

This time I let her walk away, completely exasperated. This wasn't happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to talk to Adelaide during the last days at school, deciding that something big was going on. She hardly acknowledged my presence, even when I was talking to her, so I was reduced to sending her letters, hoping she would respond.

Days went by and she hadn't responded to any of my letters, or even acknowledged I existed. I didn't know what to do without Scorpius's help, so, for the time being, I decided I needed to let go and let Adelaide try and figure this out herself.

Nathaniel and Jolie were my constant companions as the year came to a close. Instead of riding with Adelaide and Scorpius on the trip home, I shared a compartment with my newest friends.

I found it wasn't nearly as easy to talk to Jolie and Nathaniel as it had been with Adelaide and Scorpius, but I supposed I had to make due with what I had.

I didn't get the letter until I was home and in my bed. It was from Adelaide, I knew, because her owl had dropped it off.

_Dear Rose,_

_I don't have much time. Allen doesn't know I'm sending this. I just want you to know that everything I do from now on has a greater purpose, whether you see it right away or not. Please forgive me for being such a git. It's all for the best._

_Do not reply to this letter._

_Sending you my love,_

_Adelaide_

I stared at her letter, confused. What was her "greater purpose?" And what did Allen have to d o with anything?

I longed to write her back and demand answers, but I figured it might be best to heed her words and not write back.

Now completely puzzled, I decided to write Scorpius and hope for the best.

_Dear Scor,_

_I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to you but now is not the time for arguments. I need to find out what Adelaide is doing with Allen! She sent me this:_

I copied the letter Adelaide had written.

_Please believe me, Scor. I think Adelaide needs us now, more than ever. You __**have**__ to find out what she's planning with Allen. We have to help your sister._

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Rose_

I quickly tied the letter to Remus's leg and sent him off, hoping for the best. Scorpius would forgive me, wouldn't he?

I found myself pacing back and forth, worrying more and more with every step I took. Allen was up to something, but _what_?


	22. Chapter 22 Suspicions

_I quickly tied the letter to Remus's leg and sent him off, hoping for the best. Scorpius would forgive me, wouldn't he?_

_I found myself pacing back and forth, worrying more and more with every step I took. Allen was up to something, but what?_

**CHAPTER 22: SUSPICIONS**

_Rose,_

_Adelaide is perfectly fine, thank you very much; I would know, I am her brother. She hasn't talked to Allen since… well, you remember. And anyway, you just need to leave us alone. Adelaide doesn't want to talk to you anymore and neither do I. _

_Malfoy_

I stared at the letter with angry tears in my eyes. How could Scorpius be so bloody _blind_? Couldn't he see that Adelaide needed us? I sighed. I guessed I was alone.

I crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. With another sigh, I realized that tomorrow was Adelaide's and Scorpius's birthday. They'd be thirteen. I stared at the presents I got them and angrily threw those toward the crumpled letter, letting them smash against my wall before sliding to the ground. Who needs friends anyway?

Falling onto my bed, I realized that I was completely and utterly alone in this. I _had_ to find out what was going on with Adelaide. If Allen was hurting her in any way, I'd kill him. As for Scorpius… well, I supposed I would give him a break for a while. Maybe we all needed a break from each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you doing with Adelaide at the ball, James?"

We were at a family reunion. All of the Weasley's were there, making me happy. It'd been so long since I'd seen Uncle George, Aunt Katie, and the baby.

James glared at me. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious…" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Looking around to make sure no one was in ear-shot, my cousin whispered, "I happen to like her, okay? She's pretty, that girl." He winked.

I shook my head in mock disgust. "Isn't she a little young for you?"

"Hey, it's not like we're dating or anything. It was just a few dances, is all. And besides, she's thirteen now, isn't she?" James blushed.

"She is, but I don't suppose that matters to you." He scowled at me. "What did you guys talk about, anyway?"

He shrugged. "My dad, mostly. She seemed pretty interested in him."

"Oh. _Oh!_ I've got to go. I'll be back!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Scorpius, _

_I know you're angry at me, but I think I know what Allen's planning. Remember how he made Addie a Death Eater? Well, maybe he's one too! And the Death Eaters wanted to kill my uncle, didn't they? Maybe that's what Allen's trying to do! _

_My cousin told me that she asked about my uncle a lot. Maybe she's spying on Uncle Harry for Allen! _

_Please write back._

_Rose_

I sent Remus off as quickly as I could, sighing as I watched him fly away. _Please believe me, Scorpius, _I begged silently. As Remus flew off into the blue sky I returned to the party. Maybe I could get some more information out of James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what else did he say?"

I bit my lip, debating whether or not to tell him everything. So far, I had only told Nathaniel that something was wrong with Adelaide and that James said that she was interested in Uncle Harry. I decided to keep the rest to myself.

"Nothing."

"Well then," Nathaniel frowned. He was a bit green from the flames licking my face. I giggled; talking to someone via floo powder was always a little ticklish. "I suppose she was just interested in your uncle. He is famous, after all."

Though I wanted to argue, I let it drop. "I suppose you're right."

"So, what are you up to?" Nathaniel asked.

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Same here."

"Well, Nathaniel, it's been great talking to you and all, but I've really got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

His face fell. "Yea, okay."

I pulled out of the flames and brushed the soot from my face. Mum looked up from her book to frown at me as the ash got all over the carpet.

"I just cleaned that."

"Sorry, mum."

Distracted, I walked to the backyard and grabbed my broom. Dad was by the shed and he called me over.

"Hey dad."

"How come Adelaide doesn't come over this weekend and spend the night? You haven't seen her in a while, have you?"

I looked at the ground, trying to think of an excuse. "Um, Adelaide's really busy this summer. Lots of stuff to do. You know, summer studying. Stuff like that."

"Funny," dad said, frowning. "Adelaide never did seem like the studying type."

I laughed nervously, walking away. "I know. It is funny, isn't it?"

Once a safe distance away, I mounted my broom and shot into the air, letting the wind whip at my hair and take me wherever it wanted to take me. Closing my eyes, I pictured Scorpius's frowning face the last time I saw him. When I opened my eyes again, I was half-way into the forest surrounding my house. With a sigh, I began to fly back; wishing Scorpius and Adelaide were there with me.


	23. Chapter 23 Midnight Ride

_Once a safe distance away, I mounted my broom and shot into the air, letting the wind whip at my hair and take me wherever it wanted to take me. Closing my eyes, I pictured Scorpius's frowning face the last time I saw him. When I opened my eyes again, I was half-way into the forest surrounding my house. With a sigh, I began to fly back; wishing Scorpius and Adelaide were there with me. _

**CHAPTER 23: MIDNIGHT RIDE**

_Rose, _

_That's absurd! I __**told **__you, Adelaide has had nothing to do with Allen since… since then. But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her, would it? I guess I'll let you know if anything strange happens, even though it won't. _

_Oh, and I'm still not talking to you._

_Scorpius_

I sighed in relief upon reading his letter. At least this was a start. Any communication was better than no communication, though I did wish Scorpius would come to his senses soon.

Lying on my bed, staring at my ceiling, I decided that I needed to pay my friend a visit. It was about twelve o'clock and mum and dad were asleep, Hugo was in bed, and I was wide awake.

"Well, there's no time like the present!" I said to myself as I got off my bed. Quickly running a brush through my slight curls, I grabbed my broom and once again made another me, as I had in first year. Smiling at my slyness, I flew out my window and made for Malfoy Manor as fast as I possibly could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scorpius? _Scorpius!_" I whisper-yelled, tapping the window with my fingers.

A light turned on and I heard a groggy voice call out, "Rose?"

I saw Scorpius throw off his covers and sit up in bed. All he was wearing was a pair of green boxers. I raised my eyebrows as my eyes raked over his chiseled chest… I couldn't help myself. His brown hair was tousled and he rubbed his grey eyes with his hands. I found myself catching my breath at the sight of him. When had he stopped being a boy and started being a teenager?

"Rose?" I heard him mutter again, walking towards the window.

"Yeah, it's me, Scor."

His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. "What do you want?"

I fidgeted on my broom. "Could you at least let me in?"

Silently, he opened the window and I flew in, landing on the floor as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake the people I considered my second family.

Letting my broom rest on the ground, I rubbed my arms. It was chilly in Scorpius's room and I was a little nervous.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asked again.

Sighing, I looked into his eyes and said, "I want to be friends again."

This statement was met with an icy silence. You could practically cut the tension in the air. Scorpius stared back at me with his cold grey eyes, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Remember in first year when you told me you didn't want to be friends with me? Remember how upset that made both of us?" I searched his eyes and for a moment, they seemed to soften. "I don't want to do that again."

Slowly but surely, Scorpius's eyes began to lose their coldness and before long he was smiling. "I don't want to do that again either."

Grinning broadly, I wrapped him in a tight hug, very aware of his bare chest against me. "I've missed you, Scor."

I felt him squeeze me tighter and then let go. "I suppose I've missed you too, Rose."

Now positively beaming, I sat down on Scor's bed, lay back, and sighed. "How good it is to be home…"

Scor joined me and we smiled at each other, happy to be in each other's presence once again.

"Summer has gone by so fast…" I commented, noticing the date on Scorpius's calendar; August first.

"Yeah, before long we'll be back at Hogwarts."

I turned my gaze to Scorpius and then I sat up. Scorpius did the same.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked, looking at the floor. I felt Scorpius fidget next to me.

"I… Well, Nathaniel isn't good for you is all."

I looked at him. He was looking at the floor, his brow creased. I felt a strong urge to reach over and smooth out the lines on his forehead, but I stopped myself.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you're right… about Adelaide. She's been acting… _odd_ lately."

I looked at him with wide-eyes. "How so?"

"Well," the crease in his forehead returned, "she's been staying in her room a lot more often than usual. And sometimes I hear her talking to herself in the parlor at night. She likes to sit by the fire all by herself. It's just… weird. For her, anyway."

I frowned and looked at the ground, thinking. Why would Adelaide be sitting by the fire all by herself in the middle of the night? And she never was one to stay isolated in her room. Always one for attention, she was always around someone or out playing somewhere. Adelaide was _never_ by herself.

"But hey," Scorpius said, drawing my attention to him. "Don't worry about her right now. We'll figure it out eventually."

I nodded. "I suppose you're right, Scor. We'll get it. What do you want to do then?"

He got a strange glint in his eye and smiled at me. "How do you feel about midnight rides?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is awesome!" I yelled.

Scorpius decided to give me a tour of the grounds in the moonlight... _after_ I told him to throw on some clothes. We were flying above the tree tops when I heard Scor laugh. It was musical, the way he laughed. Like nothing I had ever heard before.

Though Scor wasn't one for Quidditch, he loved to fly and that was one thing we had in common. I liked to watch the night wind whip at Scor's hair, causing him to laugh that musical laugh.

"I bet I could bet you to the fountain and back!" Scorpius said, a challenge in his eyes.

I smiled at him. "You're on."

"On the count of three, then. One, two, _three_!" We took off, racing forward toward the beautiful fountain in the center of the yard, making playful comments and laughing the whole way.

I circled around Scorpius and the fountain, racing back toward the trees. I beat Scorpius by seconds.

"You cheated!" Scorpius panted, his face red and smiling.

"Did not!" I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

"Very mature Rose, very mature."

I circled toward him. "I should be getting home…"

His face turned from cheerful to horrified within seconds. "No! I mean… can't you stay for a while longer?"

I sighed. "Sorry Scor, but my parents would be furious if they found out I snuck out again."

It was silent for a moment before I flew closer to Scor and hugged him.

"See you later," I said, pulling back and flying away, not really knowing how I felt.


	24. Chapter 24 Snogging

_I sighed. "Sorry Scor, but my parents would be furious if they found out I snuck out again."_

_It was silent for a moment before I flew closer to Scor and hugged him. _

"_See you later," I said, pulling back and flying away, not really knowing how I felt. _

**CHAPTER 24: SNOGGING**

The flight home was a long one. I was completely exhausted by the time I got home. Once I flew through my window, I threw my broom aside and collapsed on top of the "other me." I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to find an envelope on top of my face. Rubbing my eyes wearily, I ripped open the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Just wanted to say good morning. I hope you have a lovely day. Write me back when you get the chance. _

_Signed,_

_Nathaniel_

I smiled at the letter. How sweet of him to send me a letter! Scribbling hastily, I replied back.

_Dear Nathaniel, _

_I just woke up, but this day is already off to a lovely start. Hey, what are you up to this weekend? I was planning on going to Diagon Alley. Maybe we could meet up there. Write back soon! _

_Lots of love,_

_Rose_

"Remus. _Remus!_" I said, shaking his cage. The owl woke with a start, staring at me with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need you to deliver this for me. There's extra owl treats in it for you!"

He stared at me as if he couldn't believe I was making him get up to deliver a stupid letter. Reluctantly, he began to get up and shook his feathers, preening himself. Once he was done, he took the letter in his beak, shot me one last angry glance, and took off. I spun around in a circle. I couldn't wait to see Nathaniel again! Hopefully I'd see him at Diagon Alley! And then the thought struck me. Maybe Scorpius could come too!

I quickly grabbed another piece of parchment and asked Scorpius to meet me at Diagon Alley that weekend. I couldn't wait!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed by rather quickly with no important happenings. Scorpius and Nathaniel both wrote me back, saying that they could come. We planned to meet at the ice cream shop.

"Scorpius!" I yelled, running up to my best friend to hug him. (Mum and dad were both looking at brooms with Hugo.)

"Hey Rose," he said, smiling a little. I noticed he was wearing a gray polo over a white tee shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Before I could stop myself I found myself looking him over.

Adelaide and the rest of the Malfoys were no where in sight.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, peering behind him.

He shrugged, a glint in his eye. "What they don't know won't hurt me."

I laughed just as Nathaniel walked in. I hardly noticed what he was wearing because just then his eyes found mine and he swept me up into a tight hug.

"Rose! It's so good to see you!" Nathaniel said into my ear.

"You too!" I said as he put me down. Nathaniel beamed at me but, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Scorpius scowling.

"You didn't tell me _he _was going to be here." His fists were clenched.

I turned toward him. "Scorpius, don't you dare ruin this beautiful day."

And a beautiful day it was. It was seventy degrees outside with a few passing clouds and a light breeze. The sky was a brilliant blue and the grass was a vibrant green. Everyone in Diagon Alley seemed to be having a jolly time and I was determined to, too.

Scorpius and I stared at each other for a moment before he growled, "Fine."

I smiled. "Excellent! Let's all have a fun time, then, all right?"

The two boys nodded at each other and stood by my side; Scorpius on my right, Nathaniel on my left. As we were walking, Nathaniel took my hand. Unsure of what to do, I held onto it, doing my best to keep it out of Scorpius's view just in case he got angry.

"Shall we go to the Quidditch Supplies Shop, then?" I asked, trying to break the tension. The boys shrugged in unison.

Sighing, I led them toward the shop. I stopped dead once I reached the window.

"Oh."

"My."

"_Salazar._"

Scorpius, Nathaniel, and I were in awe. There, displayed in the store window, was a brand-new, latest edition, fully functional, Phoenix Feather sixty-five. It was supposed to be the fastest racing broom ever created. This was no ordinary Quidditch broom. This was for hard-core racing and professional Snitch catching.

"I think I'm in love," I whispered, pushing my face up against the glass.

"Me too," I heard Scorpius whisper behind me, though I didn't feel him beside me.

He was staring at some girl down at the owl shop. She had long golden hair and extremely pale skin. My anger flared for some reason and I forgot about the broom. Before I could do or say anything, Scorpius was walking toward the girl, trance-like. As I watched the two began talking. Within a few short minutes, I watched in disgust as they started snogging.

"What a pig," I muttered under my breath. There was a monster roaring inside my chest, but I chose to ignore it, afraid that I would discover what it meant. Instead, I turned to Nathaniel, took his hand, and marched off toward Uncle George's old shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He sold it after Uncle Fred died, but the people there treated all of us Weasley's like family.

"Well hello there, Miss Rose!" Jack, the new owner, called as I walked into the shop. "Who's that you got there?"

"Oh, Jack, this is Nathaniel. Nathaniel, this is Jack."

"Well, howdy-do young feller?" Jack asked, shaking Nathaniel's hand. Jack had come from America to live here many years ago. He said the wizarding community is friendlier here... "What can I get you today?"

"Oh, nothing," I responded, glancing at the overflowing shelves. Business was still thriving; there were plenty of people in the store. "Just wanted to check in on you."

Jack beamed at me. "I've missed ya, Rosie. You need to come see me more often!"

"I've work on it," I promised.

Jack walked away then to help some customers and I took Nathaniel around the shop. He didn't seem too interested in any of the prank boxes or fake wands so we left fairly quickly, much to the disappointment of Jack.

"Come back and see me soon!" He begged, eyes sad and wide.

"I will, Jack. I promise!" I said as I walked out the door.

Nathaniel and I walked down Diagon Alley, talking, laughing, and joking with each other, trying to make up for lost time. We were still holding hands when we saw Scorpius again.

He was grinning madly, that girl from earlier wrapped around his waist. I knew he hadn't seen me, so I moved to the other side of the street so that Nathaniel and I would go unnoticed. As I watched, Scorpius began to snog that girl again. I was completely disgusted, yet I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. What did that _mean_?

Just then Scorpius spotted me. Waving, he started over to us and I quickly threw my arms around Nathaniel's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

It only lasted a second before Nathaniel pulled away. "Are you sure you want to-"

But I cut him off, placing my lips against his again. This time, he didn't pull away.

I didn't hear fireworks or bells or anything like that. The only things I could hear were everyone's footsteps on the stone pavement and my own heart beating. Other than that, everything was silent.

I opened my eyes to see Scorpius standing stock still, a look of complete shock and hurt on his face. Shaking his head, he quickly wiped off the expression, scowled, and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I pulled away from Nathaniel.

"I've got to go home."


	25. Chapter 25 Daughter of a Death Eater

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! Ahh, you really do love me!! **

**Thank you to my… well, let's just say awesome older brother ;) who is now reading my story!! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

_I opened my eyes to see Scorpius standing stock still, a look of complete shock and hurt on his face. Shaking his head, he quickly wiped off the expression, scowled, and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I pulled away from Nathaniel. _

"_I've got to go home."_

**CHAPTER 25: DAUGHTER OF A DEATH EATER**

For the next few days, Scorpius and I pretended nothing had happened, but the kiss was the only thing on Nathaniel's mind.

"Would you just forget about it already?!" I snapped at him one night as we were talking via floo powder. "I mean, it was just a snog for Merlin's sake!"

Nathaniel looked rather taken aback at this. "But, I-"

"No buts! You know what? Just forget it ever happened!"

Sighing in exasperation, I pulled my head out of the fire and sat on the rug, holding my face in my hands. "Why do boys have to be so _thick_?" I muttered to myself. "I need to fly."

I raced to my room, grabbed my broomstick, and hopped out the window, broom in hand. The free fall was exhilarating and it was great disappointment that about halfway down the side of the house, I slid onto my broom and thrust myself into the air. I was soaring high above the trees when I saw a strange blue light coming from the middle of the forest.

"What the…"

The light was flashing, as if it was a beacon of some sort. Glancing around to make sure my parents and Hugo couldn't see me, I took off toward the light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half an hour later, I got there. There was a small clearing in the forest where a tent was set up. A campfire was roaring and someone was standing up, holding their wand. That's where the light was coming from!

I lowered myself toward the trees in order to get a better look at the person below me. It was obvious that whoever was down there had long white-blonde hair, though, from the height I was at, I still couldn't make-out a face.

And then it clicked.

"Adelaide!" I called, speeding toward the ground. "Adelaide!"

She whipped her head toward me and I gasped. A blue bandana was tied around her mouth and her body seemed frozen in place. She looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes widened and I knew something was wrong. I flew closer to her and her eyes widened even more.

"Adelaide, what's wron- AHHHH!" Someone had grabbed me around my waist, pulling my off my broom onto the ground where I banged my head, hard.

Kicking and throwing my fists into the air, I tried to fight off whoever was attacking me. I was still screaming when I saw his face.

"GET _AWAY _FROM ME, ALLEN!" I screamed, aiming a fist at his face. He laughed and dodged it.

Taking out his wand, he muttered, "Silencio!"

My screams were suddenly cut off, though my fists and legs were still flailing. I was able to strike him across the face, earning me enough time to get up and reach for my broom. My fingertips had just brushed it when I felt Allen's arms around my waist again.

"Let me _go_!" I tried to scream.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Adelaide shaking with silent sobs.

"You monster! Leave us _ALONE!_" As hard as I tried, no sound came out of my mouth.

Now Allen was dragging me toward a tree, his wand in his hand. I stared at him with as must hatred as I could muster, willing myself to be free of this man.

_Okay, you can do this, _I thought. _Just be calm and think about it… _

My heart was racing as fast as my mind as I tried to think of what to do. _Come on, come on…_

_Got it!_

_ACCIO! _I shouted in my head, willing my plan to work.

I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to see my plan fail. I could hardly believe it when I felt the hard wood of my broom handle touch my palm. After putting the broom between my legs, I kicked off the ground as hard as I could, yanking myself free of Allen's grasp.

I flew toward her, screaming the counter-curse for the Petrifying Charm in my head.

It worked. She tore off the bandana from around her mouth and took off, screaming, "Run, Rose, _run!_"

I reached out an arm to her as she was running, ready to pull her onto my broom, but just as she was about to jump on, Allen grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"ADELAIDE!" I screamed soundlessly.

"Go, Rose! Just _GO_!"

I made a beeline for Allen's back, successfully knocking Adelaide out of his grasp. Allen staggered forward and fell to the ground, only to jump back up seconds later.

"Come on, Adelaide!" I mouthed, begging her to hurry. She jumped onto my broom and just as we were about to fly off, Allen grabbed for her. "NO!"

But his fingertips just brushed her sleeve, missing her arm. I flew high over the tree tops, leaning as far forward as I could to get us home quickly. Adelaide was crying softly behind me.

"It's okay now," I mouthed. "You're going to be okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adelaide and I staggered off the broom once we landed in my backyard. A flight that normally would've taken me thirty minutes only lasted fifteen. My hair was wind-blown and my face red but Adelaide was safe and that was all that mattered. When we stepped off the broom we faced each other, silent for a moment. Adelaide's long white-blonde hair was wind-blown too and her face was filled with tears. We stared at each other a moment more before falling into each others arms, positively crying our eyes out.

"Adelaide, it's so good to see-what happened?" I turned around to see mum wearing a shocked expression at my soundless sobs and Adelaide's tormented face.

"Please Mrs. Weasley; could you give Rose her voice back? He used a silencing charm on her." Adelaide said.

"_What?!_"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley." Mum muttered the counter curse and ushered us inside, sending a patronus to the Malfoys' as we walked into the house. The whole Malfoy was there by the time we reached the living room.

"Adelaide!" Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said at the same time, rushing up to hug her. Scorpius just stood back, a look of extreme guilt plastered onto his face.

"What happened?" Mr. Malfoy demanded after a moment.

Adelaide and I looked at each other, took a seat on the couch, and began telling our story.

"Well you see," Adelaide began, more tears running down her face. "Allen told me that if I helped him he would make me famous. That everyone would bow down and worship me." Adelaide looked at me, shame etched into every line of her face. "He told me that Harry Potter needed to be rid of. That he was the reason no one liked me anymore."

"What? Adelaide I-"

"Don't Rose." She cut me off, fat tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "I know you stopped telling me things after he gave me the Dark Mark. You didn't trust me anymore, afraid I would tell him everything. You tried to spy on me to see if I was still talking to him." I tried to interrupt. "_DON'T _Rose! Don't lie to me, you know it's true."

I stared at her for a moment before nodding, telling her to go on. She held my gaze for another second or two before staring down at the floor. "Allen told me that Harry Potter was the reason my father became a Death Eater and therefore being the reason why no one liked me."

Mr. Malfoy paced about the room as Scorpius and I tried to protest.

"WHO WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH A DEATH EATER'S DAUGHTER?!" She yelled, closing her eyes and pounding her fists against the couch with rage. "No one does…"

It was silent for a moment as Adelaide's words sunk in… in a way, she was right.

Eyes still closed, Adelaide continued. "He told me all I would have to do was talk to some of the Potter's and get information out of them. That's why I went to the ball with James. But then Allen said he wanted more. That he wanted to meet Harry Potter himself.

"He wanted to set up camp by your house because he thought Potter would come visit you and if he saw that weird light he would want to know what it was. So I led him to a spot in the woods by your house and that's when he petrified me, stood me in the middle of the camp, and waited for Pott- oh!" Adelaide gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. The look on her face was one of extreme distraught. "He didn't want Potter after all… He wanted _you_ Rose. And I led him right to you!"

Everyone looked at me then and I didn't know what to say. Finally, after my rattled brain calmed down a bit, I asked, "Why me?"

"Don't you see?" Adelaide asked, her face full of torment. "He took me to get to you, and he wanted you to get to Potter… And I led him right _to _you…"

"Its okay, Adelaide. You didn't know. It's done now."

"It's hardly done!" Mr. Malfoy snarled, stalking off toward the backdoor. "I'll kill him!"

"But you don't even know where he is," Mrs. Malfoy argued.

"Oh, we'll find him," mum said, her face full of rage. Dad's face was red and I could tell at least three of the four adults were ready to go after Allen right then and there.

"Shouldn't you call Uncle Harry first, dad?"

Everyone looked at me as if I had lost my head. Even Hugo, who had been listening from the doorway, looked at me in confusion.

"He _is_ Head of the Auror Department."


	26. Chapter 26 Normal

"_Shouldn't you call Uncle Harry first, dad?"_

_Everyone looked at me as if I had lost my head. Even Hugo, who had been listening from the doorway, looked at me in confusion. _

"_He is Head of the Auror Department." _

**CHAPTER 26: NORMAL**

For several days, Uncle Harry and the other Aurors looked and looked for Allen. While they searched for him, Adelaide and I had a few serious talks.

"Adelaide, what happened?"

She sighed, leaning her head against her headboard. I was allowed to spend the night at Adelaide's for a day or two so that we could talk, though mum came over frequently. Addie closed her grey eyes and began to talk.

"Ever since Allen gave me that mark, I knew nobody trusted me anymore." She paused, expecting me to interrupt, which I almost did. After a moment's silence, she continued. "He began to write letters to me, telling me that only he understood what I was going through. That he could help me… that he could make me great. We would occasionally meet in that secret room to talk, just talk. He really seemed to understand me.

"As time went on, I began to resent you. Sometimes I never wanted to see your face again but other times I wanted you to trust me again. Eventually, Allen told me that I couldn't talk to you anymore, not if I wanted to achieve my goal… not if I wanted to be great." Her eyes were still closed.

"It wasn't easy, not talking to you." Adelaide said with strong emotion in her voice. "But I believed it was for the best, for a while.

"Then he convinced me that Harry Potter was evil, that he was the reason daddy became a Death Eater… that he was the reason no one wanted to be friends with a Death Eater's daughter. I started talking to James, trying to get information out of him. He told me that he was very protective of his loved ones and I told that to Allen.

"When Allen took me to that camp, he wanted to capture you because he knew that Potter would come after you. Allen knew he could use you as bate. He'd be more inclined to save his niece than to save his arch enemy's daughter. I'm so sorry, Rose." Adelaide's eyes were open now and tears were leaking out of them. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder.

"Shh, Adelaide. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five days of searching, one of the Aurors found Allen. Within three days of that discovery, the Aurors were able to capture him. That was the day Scorpius, Adelaide, and I celebrated.

"A toast, to the capture of Allen," I said, raising my glass of butterbeer into the air. Smiling, the twins did the same.

"To the capture of Allen!" They chorused and we all took a sip out of our glasses. We were at the Malfoy Manor, sitting by the beautiful fountain in their backyard.

I looked at my two best friends and smiled broadly. "It's over. It's finally over!"

I stood and grabbed one of each of their hands, making them rise and dance with me. We spun in circles until the earth started spinning too and I laughed so hard I thought my ribs were going to shatter. Finally, the three of us collapsed onto the ground in a circle, still holding hands. We watched the clouds spin for a minute before Adelaide sat up.

"I, Adelaide Helena Malfoy…"

Getting the hint, I sat up, smiling, and said, "I, Rose Nymphadora Weasley…"

Scorpius rose, also smiling. "I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…"

"Do hereby declare," Adelaide said and Scorpius and I repeated her. "To stick by my friends forever and always."

"To stick by my friends forever and always…"

"And never forget where my true loyalties lie."

"And never forget where my true loyalties lie." We finished, tightening our grip on each other's hands.

We fell back laughing, a tickle fight immediately following. Scorpius, who usually scoffed at such "childish" behavior, joined in for once, creating the most perfect afternoon I had ever experienced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of summer passed quickly and before any of us knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts for our third year. Over the summer, Allen had been tried and was sentenced to life in Azkaban for forcing a child to take the Dark Mark, kidnapping, and attempted kidnapping. Scorpius, Adelaide, and I were all curious to find out who our new Potions master was going to be.

The train ride to Hogwarts was as cheerful as ever and the three of us enjoyed ourselves, buying as many Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans as we could eat. When we arrived in the Great Hall for the feast, I sat down at the Gryffindor table with Adelaide and sighed deeply. Finally, my chance to have a _normal _school year!

"A few announcements before the feast begins," Professor McGonagall said after the Sorting. "First of all, the students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, _forbidden_." A few people sniggered.

"Second, Mr. Filch begs you to remember that magic is not to be used in the corridors and any products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are strictly prohibited." She seemed to glare at all of us.

"And thirdly, it is my pleasure to introduce our new Potions master, Professor Cresswell." She began to clap as an extremely attractive man with curly blonde hair and kind brown eyes stood up and bowed toward the four house tables. Adelaide and I clapped loudly, hooting and hollering at the new professor. As the clapping died down, Adelaide and I began to giggle quietly. I glanced at Scorpius and he was scowling at the new professor. I just rolled my eyes.

Professor Cresswell sat down and Professor McGonagall allowed us to eat. Adelaide and I giggled when the first-years jumped as the golden plates were magically filled with food.

"Hey Rose," someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Nathaniel facing me with a shy smile on his face. I sighed.

"Hey Nathaniel," I said reluctantly. He had been getting extremely annoying over the summer.

"Got any plans for tonight?" He asked. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Yes, actually. Adelaide and I made some plans already."

"Oh," he said, his face falling. "What about tomorrow-"

"Actually Nathaniel, I'm going to be really busy for a while. I'll let you know when I'm free." As horrible as it was for me to say that, it needed to be done. I looked away from Nathaniel and focused on the plate of food in front me. All thoughts of Nathaniel soon melted from my mind as Jolie joined Adelaide and I at the table and we swapped stories and caught up with each other. Overall, it was a good night. I was so glad to be back at Hogwarts… to be back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't _want_ to go to class!" Adelaide whined the next morning when I attempted to wake her up.

"Come on, Adelaide! We've got Herbology with the Ravenclaws first thing and I know you fancy that Ravenclaw boy. Charlie Dillion, isn't-" I was suddenly cut off by a pillow thrown in my face.

"Shut _up,_ Rose!" I giggled.

"Come on, Adelaide. Let's go."

She reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day, adding a little extra eyeliner than usual. I smiled knowingly at her and she scowled at me.

"She _so _fancies him!" I whispered to Jolie, who nodded, smiling mischievously.

The three of us walked to Herbology with the Tallie and Suri who were being absolutely insufferable, as usual.

"You know, reading is supposed to make your face age faster." Suri said as Jolie, Adelaide, and I rolled our eyes.

"So do grey headbands," I said, eyeing the pieces of grey fabric wrapped around both of their heads. They looked at each other and gasped, quickly pulling off the headbands. I had to stifle my laughter behind two hands.

Once we reached the greenhouses, I spotted Charlie Dillion. Nodding to Jolie, I took Adelaide's right arm and Jolie took her left.

"What are you – Rose!" Adelaide whisper-yelled as soon as she caught on to what we were doing. "Let go!"

I just smiled and continued to drag her toward Charlie. As soon as we were a few steps away from him, Jolie mouthed, "one, two, _three_!" and we threw Adelaide toward Charlie, quickly scurrying away. We watched, amused, as Adelaide turned her head to glare at us and then turned to talk to a smiling Charlie.

"Oh, young love!" I sighed as Jolie giggled. We walked into Herbology then, glad to have everything back to normal.


	27. Chapter 27 Potions

"_Oh, young love!" I sighed as Jolie giggled. We walked into Herbology then, glad to have everything back to normal. _

**CHAPTER 27: POTIONS**

Herbology was rather dry though Adelaide seemed to enjoy it. Well, she enjoyed Charlie anyway. Thankfully, _Professor_ Longbottom decided not to give us any homework. Before class I told him that the family sends love and I think that might've softened him up a bit.

After Herbology we had Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. Hagrid was the professor and I found I really did enjoy the subject. He showed us several creatures I had never heard about before and I was intrigued by them all.

And so the day went on. Adelaide, Jolie, and I often found ourselves giggling madly for no apparent reason. We were just happy to be together again.

I didn't even see Scorpius until the last class of the day, Potions. Professor Cresswell was already standing behind his desk when we entered. Adelaide was blushingly furiously as we took our seats in the middle of the room. The attractive professor glanced over at us as we noisily slid our bags under the table. He winked at us and Adelaide slid down even more into her chair so that only the top of her head could be seen.

"Oh, come on Adelaide," I said, rolling my eyes slightly. "He's just a professor for Merlin's sake!"

"An extremely _hot _professor at that!"

Jolie and I just shook our heads at each other, laughing. Class began soon after that, just as Scorpius slid into the seat next to mine.

"Hello class," Professor Cresswell said, looking at all of us. "As some of you may know, I am Professor Cresswell, the new Potions master as well as the new Slytherin Head of House."

"It's a bloody shame he's a Slytherin," I whispered to Jolie, shaking my head in regret. She nodded in agreement.

"And if you could kindly take out your books and turn to page forty-seven, we could get started."

There was a rustling of paper as everyone got out their books and flipped to the appropriate page. I stared at the page in mild surprise.

"I suppose some of you are wondering why I'm having you stare at a blank page. It's because we are going to create a potion that, once lightly coated onto this page, will reveal the instructions for your next assignment.

"The instructions and ingredients needed for this first potion are listed on the board." With a bang and a flick of his wand, Professor Cresswell caused a giant blackboard to fall from the ceiling with the instructions already written on it. "This potion is called _Ostendo _or the Revealing Potion." He said as he conjured up a piece of chalk and wrote the title over the instructions, underlining it twice. "Once you are finished creating this potion, you are to write it down in a notebook. You have forty-five minutes to finish. Your time starts… now."

It was a mad rush over to the supply room to grab the necessary ingredients. I was throwing everything into my cauldron as fast as I could, laughing as I did so. I saw that nearly everyone was wearing a smile, even the bratty Slytherins.

Once I'd gotten all the ingredients, I sat down at the table and tried to calm down. I had forty minutes to complete the potion. That was plenty of time. It seemed like a rather simple potion.

First, I added a vial full of dragon scales, making sure to use my left hand instead of my right to pour them in, just as the directions said. Then I had to add three-fourths cup of powdered lacewing fly and stir it counterclockwise four times.

As I had suspected, the potion was easy enough to make as long as you followed the directions. I finished it in thirty minutes and called Professor Cresswell over to look at it.

"Very nice," he commented, smiling at me. "Just the perfect shade of blue… See class," he said, raising his voice so that the rest of the class could hear, "once you are completely finished, your potion should look just like Miss…" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Weasley," I finished for him. "Rose Weasley."

"Your potions should look just like Miss Weasley's then. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Yes!" Addie, Jolie, and I said, high-fiving each other.

Professor Cresswell left our table to walk around the classroom, leaving us smiling. Scorpius was too absorbed in his potion to notice anything else. It was bubbling slightly and was a dull shade of gray when it should be lavender.

"Do you want some help, Scor?" I asked, reaching over toward the ingredients he had in his hands.

"No!" He snapped, pulling away from me.

"Fine," I said, raising my hands up in annoyance.

A few minutes later as I was copying down the ingredients into my notebook, I heard a small explosion to my left. The next thing I knew everything was covered over in black smoke.

"_Lato_!" I heard a voice say and the smoke instantly cleared away.

I glanced over at Scorpius and started laughing madly. His whole face was covered in black powder and his hair was standing blown back.

He glared at me and then started laughing.

"Look at your face!" He laughed.

I reached up to feel my hair and sure enough it was blown backwards just like Scor's. Instead of being angry, I started laughing even more. When I looked to my left I saw that Adelaide and Jolie were sporting the same look as Scorpius and I. We all started laughing and once we started it was hard to stop. Professor Cresswell walked over, smiling.

"It seems you've made quite a mess over here."

We all looked at each other and started giggling again.

Professor Cresswell looked down at Scor's disastrous concoction. "Perhaps Miss Weasley will be kind enough to let you borrow some of her potion… Alright class, it seems most of you have finished. Now, you must pour a thin layer of the potion onto the blank page of your book… Yes, that's it. Now, count to sixty."

He waited patiently as we all counted in our heads. Once I got to sixty, I looked up at him expectantly.

"Take out your wands; point them at the page, and say, _lato_ as I had earlier. It will clear your potion away and leave everything else behind."

We did as we were told and as soon as the light blue potion vanished, words started to appear here and there on the page. After a moment, the title came up and I gasped.

"Polyjuice potion? We're making _polyjuice potion_?" I looked at Adelaide, wide-eyed. She seemed clueless.

"Don't you know what this is?" She shook her head. "It's a potion that can make you look like someone else!"

"Oh," she feigned interest. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"You'll see."

"Polyjuice potion… The one potion that can make you look like anyone in the world… So long as you have a piece of their hair." Cresswell told us. "Generally, students are not allowed to brew polyjuice potion under any circumstances, but this is a very rare exception.

"It will take about a month to make and when it's done you will choose someone of the same gender to trade faces with for the Masquerade Ball in honor of Halloween."

There was a murmur of confusion and excitement among us students. I was one of the excited ones. Scorpius looked a little worried.

"That means dancing…." He whispered, his face paler than usual. "I'm not going! You can't make me!"

I laughed. "Oh Scor, it's not that bad. Really."

"Yes, yes, a Masquerade _Ball_ where no one will be allowed to reveal their true identity until the very end. It will be held on the first day of October starting at seven p.m. You will come here to pick up your potions and will go back to your dormitories to change identities. The potion wears off after an hour so be sure to carry some extra with you and to watch the clock.

"We will start making the potion tomorrow." He said as the bell rang, signaling the end of our first day of lessons. "Have a good afternoon!"

"Can you believe that?"

"A _Masquerade Ball!_" Jolie, Addie, and I said together, squealing in delight. Scorpius looked rather sick.

"Oh, Scor it won't be that bad! Now we have something to look forward to!"

"Yea," he said, disbelieving, a woe begotten look on his face. I giggled.


	28. Chapter 28 Jakob

"_A Masquerade Ball!" Jolie, Addie, and I said together, squealing in delight. Scorpius looked rather sick. _

"_Oh, Scor it won't be that bad! Now we have something to look forward to!" _

"_Yea," he said, disbelieving, a woe begotten look on his face. I giggled. _

**CHAPTER 28: JAKOB**

For the next month we worked hard on our potions, wanting them to be perfect for the ball. After lessons we spent time creating dresses and masks, taking time to make them as detailed as possible. We couldn't decide on what color to make our dresses therefore, the color of our masks kept changing.

Finally, the day of the ball, we each were able to decide on what color to wear.

"Let's not get dressed until after we switch faces," I said, as we walked down to the dungeons to get our potions, our dresses hidden underneath plastic bags. "That way, no one will know who we are. Well, except ourselves of course!"

Addie and Jolie nodded in agreement and I smiled. Adelaide and Jolie had decided to switch places but I wanted to try something different. So at breakfast that morning, I walked past the Slytherin table and plucked a piece of hair off of Mallorie Lindon's head. I kept on walking as if nothing had happened, though she rubbed her head and looked around with a glaring expression on her face. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Does Scorpius know who you're going to be?" Adelaide asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope. Do you who he's going to be?"

She shook her head.

"Well, this should be interesting…" Jolie said, a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing," she said, giggling. Adelaide smiled too. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh fine. If you aren't going to tell me, I'll just have to find out for myself won't I?"

We were standing in front of the potions class room then and we walked inside, grinning madly.

"Hello Professor!" I called. Cresswell was facing away from us, seemingly stirring a purple-smoking potion.

He glanced over his shoulder at us, his face harried but happy none the less. "Oh, hullo girls. I suppose you're here for your Polyjuice potions?" He walked over to where our cauldrons were sitting. Pulling three nice sized vials out of his pocket, he started to fill them with the disgusting looking potion. I wrinkled my nose.

"Not pleasant looking, I know, but I promise you, the effects with be simply amazing! Ah, there you are." He handed each of us a vial. "That should be enough to last you through the night. You've all got your hairs? Very good. Now remember girls, the effects start to wear off after an hour so be sure to keep an eye on the clock. Understood?"

We nodded.

"Excellent! Well ladies, I wish you a good evening. I'll be seeing you at the ball." He winked at us and I thought Adelaide was going to faint.

"Isn't he just _gorgeous_?" Addie gushed as we raced out of the Potions classroom.

* * *

"It changed colors!" I gasped as I added Lindon's hair to the vial of potion. The potion went from murky brown to a light green.

"Mine too!" Adelaide said. He potion had turned silver and Jolie's had turned the color of Adelaide's hair; almost white.

"Well, bottom's up!" I said, pouring the vial into my mouth.

It took all of my self control not to spit it right back out.

Jumping up and down with disgust, I quickly swallowed the sickening potion. Just then, then whole body started to tingle. Adelaide and Jolie were staring at me, wide eyed. My skin seemed to bubble and change. I shrunk a little and my hair lightened. My complexion got extremely pale and I could feel hair shooting out of my head and cascading down to the middle of my back.

A few more seconds of this transformation took place and then I looked up. Across from me was the mirror that we hung on the dormitory wall. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

"You don't just look like Mallorie Lindon…" Jolie said.

"You _are_ Mallorie Lindon!"

They then glanced at each other and took a gulp of the awful potion. They too underwent the transformation and soon Adelaide was standing where Jolie had previously been and vise versa.

"This…"

"Is…"

"So…"

"COOL!" We yelled together.

* * *

Within an hour I had curled my newly blonde hair, been given a lesson on make-up 101, and gotten dressed. My dress was white and strapless with a tightly fitted top and flowing skirt. A thick band around my waist had an intricate off-white design on it. The dress was floor length and tied like a corset in the back.

I wore silver high heels that crossed around the top of my ankle. The only jewelry I wore was the locket that Adelaide had given me so long ago and a tiny silver bracelet mum had sent me from home.

But the best part of my outfit was the black mask covered with thick fishnets. There was a bright red rose on the side of it, which I thought was fitting, and a few black feathers. It was beautiful.

"Rose?" Adelaide asked.

I turned to her. She looked amazing in her silver knee-length dress. Or should I say, _Jolie_ looked amazing in it.

"Are you ready to par-tay?!"

We walked down to the Great Hall and took another swig of the potion. Our faces twisted at the taste, but we managed to keep it down. Once we opened the great wooden doors we all gasped at the same time.

The room once again had been completely transformed. Masquerade decorations were everywhere, most of them black and white. It gave the whole place a very vintage feeling. The tables were gone and black and white confetti was endlessly falling from the ceiling. Strange, yet magical masks lined the snack tables, giving them some flare. Everything looked marvelous. A band was playing up where the teachers usually sat. Chairs lined the walls and a few people were scattered about the room.

I put my mask on, holding it in place with a Sticking Charm, and walked forward a few steps.

"Let's get this party started!"

For a while, no one showed. But at about seven thirty, everyone started to come in hordes. Adelaide, Jolie, and I danced together like crazy maniacs and finally, I was forced to sit down. We ran over to the chairs, laughing, and I sat down.

"I'm going to go get punch." Jolie declared and off she went, dragging Adelaide with her. I smiled to myself.

Sighing with contentment, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, nodding my head to the beat of the music.

"May I have this dance?" I heard someone ask me.

When I looked up, I saw an attractive looking boy with black hair standing in front of me and holding out a hand. He was wearing a black suit with the jacket unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt underneath and a black tie. His mask covered the top half of his face, with a few white feathers sticking out of the side. Through the slits in his mask I could see he had amazingly bright blue eyes.

"Oh, why not?" I said, taking his hand and smiling.

He twirled me out onto the dance floor and I found myself giggling. He smirked.

"You're a Slytherin." It wasn't a question.

I smiled. "I suppose you could say that." He nodded. "You don't happen to have a name, do you?"

He thought for a moment before answering. I was extremely aware of the hand holding mine and the one wrapped around my waist. He tightened his grip on me and smiled smugly. "Jakob Wells."

I looked him over. "Well, _Jakob_… Come here often?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"I do believe I am," I batted my eyes at him.

He pulled me even closer so that our faces were almost touching. My smile faltered and my breath caught in my chest.

"_This_ is hitting on someone." He pulled away and I caught my breath just as Adelaide and Jolie walked by.

I gave them big eyes and they smiled at me. Jakob twirled me around then and my dress swirled beneath me.

"I don't believe I caught your name."

"I don't believe you did."

When I didn't say anything else he scowled at the ground.

"Attention students!" A voice called from the front of the room. Jakob let go of my waist but held onto my hand. My heart drummed in my chest. "Just a reminder to drink your potions once every hour! Thank you, that will be all."

Professor Cresswell stepped down and the music started to replay. It was a fast song and Jakob took my other hand in his, smirking.

"Shall we dance?"

"Lets."

We continued to dance all night, twirling and laughing our troubles away. We drank our potions every hour, keeping our identities hidden. It wasn't until midnight, when our potions ran out, that we saw each other's identities.

At exactly twelve o'clock at night, Jakob lifted his mask and I gasped.


	29. Chapter 29 Oh!

_We continued to dance all night, twirling and laughing our troubles away. We drank our potions every hour, keeping our identities hidden. It wasn't until midnight, when our potions ran out, that we saw each other's identities. _

_At exactly twelve o'clock at night, Jakob lifted his mask and I gasped. _

**CHAPTER 29: OH!**

"_Scorpius?!" _I lifted my mask.

"_Rose?!" _We stared at each other for a moment, mouths hanging open.

Adelaide walked over to us just then, two cups of punch in her hand. "Hey, Rose, I- Merlin's beard!"

When she saw that Scor was the one I had been dancing with all night she dropped the punch on the floor, spilling it all over her dress, though she didn't seem to notice. "You were dancing with _him_?!"

Everyone seemed to be having the same reaction that I was.

"Ok, let's not freak out," Adelaide said. "You danced with Scor all night. Big deal."

Just then Jolie came over. "You were dancing with _Scor?!_"

I sighed. "Adelaide's right. It's no big deal. Now shall we all just go to bed?"

Then I started booking it up to the dormitory. I silently thanked my good fortune that Scor was a Slytherin. Jolie and Adelaide followed me. When I got to my bed, I collapsed on it, completely and utterly confused.

"This is… awkward." Jolie said after a moment or two of silence.

I put a pillow over my face. "You're telling me?"

"Well, it's not like you liked him or anything. You just danced with a hot Slytherin guy that Scor happened to look like."

"Right," I muttered. _Did I like him?_

I sat up suddenly. "Good night, girls. I'm off to bed." And with that, I turned out the lights with my wand and tried my best to fall asleep.

* * *

In my dream I was running in Hogsmeade, wearing what I had worn to the Masquerade. Behind me was Jakob Wells but in front of me was Scorpius. When I caught sight of Scor I started running faster and faster until finally I was close enough for him to reach out and hold me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and when I looked up at him again it was Jakob Wells that was holding me. I backed away, startled.

When I woke up, I had almost forgotten about the dream. All of the other girls were still sleeping so I quietly crept down to the common room and out the portrait hole. It was only seven or eight, I guessed, because no one was awake yet. I made my way down to the Great Hall and who would be there but Scor.

"Hey Scor." I said, noticing how his dark brown hair was sticking straight up in places, as if he had literally just rolled out of bed. I imagined I looked just about the same.

He nodded at me, just like his dad.

"About last night," I began. "I… Well-"

"It's over now, so maybe we should just let the past stay in the past."

"Oh," I said, surprised at his comment. "Ok then."

It was silent for a moment before I began to walk back to the common room. I was actually about to tell him that I really did enjoy myself but oh well, I supposed. I just crawled back into bed and thought about everything until the others began to wake up.


	30. Chapter 30 Discovery

_It was silent for a moment before I began to walk back to the common room. I was actually about to tell him that I really did enjoy myself but oh well, I supposed. I just crawled back into bed and thought about everything until the others began to wake up._

_**A/N: Sorry, this is just a filler but I wanted to publish something. More will be coming soon, promise!**_

**CHAPTER 30: DISCOVERY**

For the first time in a long time, I went down to visit the secret room Adelaide had shown me in our first year at Hogwarts. The beautiful multi-colored fire still burned and the lake above still gave everything an eerie green glow.

Sitting in the chair by the hearth, I drew shapes in the soot with my wand. My mind began to wander and I found myself daydreaming as I drew. I thought about the night I had snuck out to visit Scor in the middle of the night. That was one of the best nights of my life.

With a laugh, I remembered when Adelaide tried to set us up on a date. That was quite a day…

A silly grin was plastered to my face when I looked down and what I was drawing. In the soot, I saw I had scribbled _Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy_.

Startled, I glanced around, as if someone was around to see what I had written. Quickly, I wiped away the name and began to head back up to my dormitory.

I stopped at the door and looked back into the fire. For a moment, I could've sworn I saw two figures in the flames. They had vanished before I could be sure.

"Charlie asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Adelaide had rushed into the common room later that day, a broad smile on her face.

Jolie and I looked at each other and said, "Details!"

"Well, he just came up to me while I was walking back from lunch and asked me. We have a date tomorrow at one o'clock," Adelaide gushed.

I was secretly jealous inside. Of course Adelaide would get the boys….

"Good for you, Addie," I said, forcing myself to smile. "I'd say it's about time!"

She smiled even wider. "I'm so happy."

"Good," Jolie said, smiling back at Adelaide.

I stood then. "I just remembered, I left one of my books in the library. I'll see you two later."

"Ok," Adelaide said, beaming at me.

Walking quickly, I made my way to the grounds. There, I laid underneath a tree by the lake, staring at the beautiful blue sky. Clouds were floating lazy past and a chilly breeze was blowing. With a sigh, I closed my eyes.

Soon, I was asleep. I dreamt of running through the castle and seeing Adelaide and her boyfriend kissing everywhere I went. I was encircled by the couple and soon I feel to the ground, crying. I was awoken by the sound of the Giant Squid splashing in the lake.

The sun was setting in the distance and the sky was turning a beautiful pink. Reluctantly, I got up and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. As I walked into the Entrance Hall I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," I began to apologize. "I- Scorpius? What are you doing out here?"

Scor smirked at me. "And is that your business? I could ask you the same question."

"I was taking a nap under the tree." I said, scowling at him.

"Of course you were… Anyway, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Weasley."

"Night, Scor." I said, slightly hurt by the way he talked to me. What was his problem?

I watched as he started down the stairs to the dungeons. As I began the long trek up to the common room I noticed another person had joined Scorpius, and for a moment I could've sworn it was a girl.


	31. Chapter 31 The Unforeseen

_I watched as he started down the stairs to the dungeons. As I began the long trek up to the common room I noticed another person had joined Scorpius, and for a moment I could've sworn it was a girl. _

**CHAPTER 31: THE UNFORSEEN**

For the next few days Scorpius and I barely talked. Every time I tried to talk to him in the hall he'd run in the other direction with that _girl_. Who was she anyway? I tried not to think about it.

More and more time passed. November was gone and then December too. Before long it was already June and almost time to go home. Scorpius and I didn't talk at all anymore and as much as I hated to admit it, I needed him. After classes every day I'd go to the library and do my homework before going straight to bed. I hardly talked to anyone and when I did talk it was usually one worded answers to simple questions. Though I tried my best to avoid them, I always seemed to run into Scorpius and that girl at some point during my days. Scor would look right at me and walk right by. No wave, no hello, no nothing. It killed me.

Finally, one day exactly a week before the Hogwarts Express came for us, Adelaide had had enough of me.

Ripping the covers off of my four-poster she said, "That's it. You're getting up. Now!" Rolling over, I pulled the pillow over my head. "Oh no you don't Rose! Come on, Charlie and I want to take you out for a picnic."

"Go without me," I grumbled.

The next thing I knew, I was doused in cold water. Jumping out of my bed I glared at Adelaide who stood holding her wand, smiling. "You're coming with us!"

"Fine!" Mumbling under my breath, I starting cleaning myself up and getting dressed. The effort to get ready was almost too much for me. All I wanted to do was to crawl back into bed and sleep.

Once I was ready, Adelaide, beaming, led me down to the Great Hall where Charlie was waiting. He was a handsome young Ravenclaw with shoulder length red hair and broad shoulders. Smiling shyly he said hello as Adelaide threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Blushing, he looked at the ground. Glowing, Addie grabbed his hand and said, "Shall we go?"

The grounds were beautiful with bright blue skies and fantastic green trees. The lake shimmered gorgeously, just like a painting. Students were scattered around everywhere, occupying every available space. Feeling relieved that exams were finally over, everyone seemed to be laughing. Everyone except for me, that is.

Now matter how hard I tried I just couldn't seem to be able to enjoy myself. Adelaide and Charlie, on the other hand, were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

The rest of the day passed too slowly for my liking. Adelaide insisted that I sit in the common room with her once she had told Charlie goodbye. We played a few rounds of chess and I listened to her talk. My mind was wandering off to my warm four-poster that was just waiting for me in the dormitory.

"Rose?"

"Huh?" I said, shaking my head. "What?"

"I asked what's wrong. You've been acting different ever since the Masquerade Ball." She looked at me with sad, inquisitive eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said instinctively.

Addie raised her eyebrows. Looking around to make sure no one was around she leaned in close and whispered, "Is is Scorpius? I know you two haven't been talking but I thought you'd make up soon…"

Tears suddenly filled my eyes. My heart seemed to pour out of my mouth. "I miss him." More tears came. "He was my best friend and now he can't even look at me! And he's always with that stupid girl!" Now that I was talking I couldn't stop. "There was no warning, no anything! He just decided, 'oh well, I'm just going to stop talking to Rose because that's how much of a prat I am!'

"I just can't believe he'd do this to me." I was sobbing openly now. Adelaide sat next to me in the wide armchair and gathered me into her arms, a heartbroken expression on her face. I buried my face in her shoulder. "I m-miss him s-so much…"

That summer was miserable. A few weeks after returning home, mum had me sent to St. Mungo's to get tested. I was diagnosed with depression by one of the Healers. Every week I had to go get Cheerful Charms cast on me. They made me feel better for a day or two but after that the sadness and lack of energy would always come back. Every night I would think of Scor's face and cry myself to sleep. I was beginning to lose hope.

Fourth year passed in a blur as well as fifth year. I was stuck in the same deep rut day after miserable day. My treatments at St. Mungo's continued, but it never did any good. One positive of my depression was that I was now the top witch of my year. I got an O on every single one of my O.W.L.s. Mum and dad were so proud but yet so worried. I had come to accept the fact that my life would always be like this. Sixth year started the same way fifth year had ended. Adelaide and Jolie gave up trying to cheer me up. We hardly talked anymore. I had a feeling I was more of an annoyance to them than anything.

Everyday was the same to me; monotonous, boring, and miserable. I went through the same routine everyday. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, study at the library, go back to bed, and do it all over again. That is, until the day something happened that I hadn't planned.

The one difference about sixth year was that I no longer saw Scorpius with that girl. As a matter of fact, every time I saw him he was alone and looking about as miserable as me. But although he no longer had that girl tagging along with him everywhere, he still didn't talk to me.

One Wednesday as I was walking to the library after my final class of the day, I was violently pulled into a broom closet. I instantly pulled out my wand and called out, "Who's there?"

It was dark and just as I was about to light my wand someone beat me to it. The face in front of me was just too beautiful to actually be there.

"Scorpius?"

He looked at me with those sad, green eyes before pulling me into a hug. Tears fell off of his nose and onto my shoulder.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Recovering from the shock of it all, I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. "It's ok, Scorpius, it's ok."

I rubbed his back as he cried, feeling more alive than I had ever felt before. This couldn't be happening! Scor, _my _Scor, had actually come back to me!

Finally, he pulled away, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. I hadn't realized how handsome he'd become over the last few years.

"Stella, that girl I was with, she…" He looked at me with a face filled with shame and grief. "She was awful. I spent nearly three years trying to convince myself that I fancied her to make my father happy. She was a pure-blooded Slytherin, rich, good looking… I knew father wouldn't settle for less, wouldn't settle for…" Blushing, he cut himself off. "Father was so happy. He actually paid attention to me while I was with her. For once it was all about me, not Adelaide.

"Though he'd never admit it because she's in Gryffindor, father has always favored Adelaide. She's his _pride and joy_!" He said the words with disgust. "He treated me like I mattered…

"But I can't do it anymore, Rose. I missed you." Scor seemed so sincere, so innocent…

I slapped him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Scorpius Malfoy!" I threw my arms around him and pulled him close. "I missed you, too. I'm glad you're back." We pulled apart and smiled. "Can we get out of this broom closet now?"

We walked out of the closet, positively beaming. Little did we know, our smiles wouldn't last.


	32. Chapter 32 Gryffindor Royality

"_Don't you ever do that to me again, Scorpius Malfoy!" I threw my arms around him and pulled him close. "I missed you, too. I'm glad you're back." We pulled apart and smiled. "Can we get out of this broom closet now?"_

_We walked out of the closet, positively beaming. Little did we know, our smiles wouldn't last. _

**CHAPTER 32: GRYFFINDOR ROYALITY**

Though our time apart felt like a lifetime, it was as though Scorpius had never left in the first place. We spent nearly every waking moment together. Where there was one, surely the other was close behind. Our friendship was stronger than ever.

September slowly turned to October and October quickly turned to November. Before I knew it, snow was falling on the ground and Christmas trees were being decorated in the Great Hall. Adelaide, Scorpius, and I would go outside and have snowball fights every chance we got. It was pure bliss.

It was a cold Saturday morning when the Howler came. Addie, Scor, and I were already late for breakfast so we didn't mind taking a few extra minutes to perfect our snowman. The post owls must've already been to the Great Hall because a regal looking brown owl came to a rest on Scor's shoulder. Reaching up to take the letter, Scorpius glared at the bright red envelope.

"It's a Howler," he said. Addie and I glanced nervously at each other. "You didn't say anything you weren't supposed to, did you?"

Adelaide's face turned even paler than usual. "Oh Scorpius, I'm so sorry! I… I mentioned to Mother that you and Rose were studying together and - I'm so sorry, Scor! I didn't mean to!"

Glaring at his sister, Scorpius ripped open the Howler.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT BLOOD TRAITORS ARE A DISGRACE TO WIZARD KIND? IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THIS GIRL YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Scorpius stood there fuming, glaring at the letter with a hated in his eyes that I had never seen before. Face red and fists clenched, Scor began to shake. As the Howler tore itself apart, I spoke.

"I think I'd better go-"

"No!" Scor shouted and, in his rage, he began to cast spell after spell at our snowman, causing it to melt, explode, and randomly change colors. Then he walked away. "Eat without me."

It turns out that Scorpius stormed off to send a Howler of his own. I watched as the purple envelope sailed off into the bright blue sky. Scorpius and I stood in silence for a long time, just looking at the small pinprick of an owl. After a few minutes I asked, "How do you think your father will react?"

Scor shrugged. "I dunno. Nor do I care, for that matter."

When I could no longer see Scor's owl, I turned to look at him.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you if we weren't friends?"

For a moment he paused, thinking. His face was still turned toward the sky. "In one sense, yes, it would be easier. Father would be proud of me, Mother would smile more…" Now he turned his head and gazed into my eyes. "But I wouldn't have you."

His eyes were the only thing I could see until, at last, he turned to look up at the sky once more. I did the same and just then, Scorpius reached out a hand to grab mine.

"Can you believe this? Can you _believe_ it?" I was startled awake by Adelaide, who was just bouncing off the walls about something.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"The prince of England is coming to Hogwarts to stay with us over Christmas Break! Mother is letting me stay at school this year so I can see him! Isn't this exciting?"

"Prince Alexander? But isn't he a Muggle?" I ask, confused.

"No, no, no!" Adelaide says, rummaging through her trunk. "The royal family has been made of witches and wizards long before our great-great-great-grandparents were born. They've just had enough sense to keep that fact hidden from the public."

"But what about witch hunts and burning people at the stake?"

Addie pulled a purple dress out of her trunk, held it against her body, shook her head, and continued rummaging. "Those were just simply the results of jealousy. Members of the royal family who were born Squibs were enraged by the fact that other family members and villagers could perform magic but they could not. That's when the witch hunts began."

Now Addie retrieved an elegant green dress from her trunk. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's very pretty."

Immediately, she threw the dress aside. "I need gorgeous, amazing, immaculate! Not 'pretty'!"

I laughed to myself and began to get ready for the day. It was the last week of lessons before Christmas Break but that didn't stop any of the professors from piling on the homework. It seemed as though I was always doing class work these days.

"Yes!" Adelaide exclaimed, twirling around in a beautiful silver dress. "This is it! It _screams _'look at me!'"

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not looking for anything serious with the prince. Just his complete adoration and undying love is all I ask for."

Jolie and Adelaide wore their best dresses the day the prince arrived but I was content in my favorite pair of jeans and a nice sweater. Scorpius arrived just outside the Entrance Hall in jeans as well, though he didn't look too thrilled to be there.

"What's the big deal? It's just some stupid prince who can do magic. I'd much rather be drawing." Scor scowled.

"Then go draw!" Adelaide said, standing on her tip-toes so that she could see over the crowd. It seemed that most of the girls had stayed at school for the Christmas holiday this year with a few boys scattered around here and there.

"I didn't know you drew." I said, turning to Scorpius.

"It's just something I do in my spare time."

"Are you working on anything specific now?"

Scorpius and I talked for a few minutes before being interrupted by Jolie.

"There! There he is!"

Scorpius and I were nearly trampled by the rush of girls pushing to get closer. Somehow I was jostled to the front of the crowd. Just as I was about to sink back into the sea of people to find Addie and Scor, Professor McGonagall called for silence. Once the excited whispers died down, she spoke.

I didn't hear a word she said. At the exact moment McGonagall began to speak I caught sight of the prince. He was extremely good looking with a head full of straight blonde hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle with something close to mischief. I could see him scanning the crowd, looking for Merlin knows what, when his eyes came to a rest on me. I raised an eyebrow at him before turning my gaze to Professor McGonagall. Out of the corner of my eye I though I saw the prince's smile widen.

"…shall expect nothing less. Now… ah, Miss Weasley, would you kindly show Prince Alexander to the boys' dormitory? He will be staying in Gryffindor Tower."

I could tell by his smile that this was going to be an interesting Christmas Break.


	33. Chapter 33 Pentagon of Heartbreak

_I could tell by his smile that this was going to be an interesting Christmas Break. _

**CHAPTER 33: PENTAGON OF HEARTBREAK**

"This is the Common Room," I said, giving the prince a tour. "It's a place to sit, talk with friends, and do homework."

The red and gold room was strangely empty. Professor McGonagall had made all the Gryffindors stay back for a moment so that I could get the prince to his room before he was surrounded by the many students who had remained at school.

Prince Alexander didn't say much. He would nod and smile slightly but rarely said a word… at first, anyway. I was just about to lead him up the boys' staircase when he spoke for the first time.

"This is much more homey than anything I'm used to." He was too busy taking in every detail of the room to notice my curious expression. After a minute or two he turned to me. I noticed his eyes were a nice shade of dark brown. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"This way." I led him to the staircase and began walking up. "You'll be in a room with five other boys in your year. You're seventeen, right?"

He nodded. Once we reached the dormitory for the seventh years, I opened the door and said goodbye, assuming he'd like to have some time to himself.

"Would you like to stay for a while? I mean, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to. A friend." He gave me a heart-melting smile.

"I… Sure. I'd be glad to."

He paused for a moment, just smiling at me. "So, which bed is mine, then?"

I showed him the empty bed that was now his and did my best to teach him the names of the other boys in his room. I noticed that my cousin, James Potter, had the bed to the left of the prince.

Just then, a few house elves popped into the room with so much luggage it looked as though the prince planned to stay for two years instead of two weeks. I couldn't help but to laugh. Prince Alexander looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry," I giggled. "It's just that you have a _lot_ of things for just two weeks."

"Mother made me bring all this," he rolled his eyes. "I told her I really only needed two trunks at most but she just wouldn't have it."

"I could fit everything I own in two trunks!"

We chatted light heartedly for a few more minutes before the prince decided he needed to go into the common room and talk with some of the Gryffindors. In all honesty, I was secretly glad to have an excuse to leave the prince. I wasn't sure how I felt about him exactly. He was nice and all but I just had a strange feeling about him.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Alexander… sir," I said awkwardly. I'd never said goodbye to royalty before.

"Please, call me Alex," he said, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. After kissing the back of my hand he held onto it. Butterflies filled my stomach. "And believe me, Rose… the pleasure was all mine."

I didn't sit in the common room that night. Instead, I laid on my bed and thought about the prince - _Alex_. According to the butterflies in my stomach, I had a crush on him but something just didn't feel right. Of course I wanted to get my royal flirt on but something was holding me back. After an evening of sitting on my thoughts I decided to throw away my misgivings about the prince. He was only staying for two weeks anyway. What could go wrong?

The next morning I woke up early and began searching through my books. "There has _got _to be a beauty spell in here somewhere!"

After fifteen minutes of flipping pages, I finally found the spell I was looking for. I read the directions six times, just to make sure I'd get it exactly as the book said. I took a deep breath ad looked into the mirror on the wall. Tapping my wand against my chin, I said, "Lembordia Sergosa!"

My face began to change instantly. My cheeks became rosy, my eyes were outlined in black, and my lashes were darkened. A light coating of blue eye shadow was spread evenly across my eyelids. My skin seemed to glow and bright white teeth showed behind my frosty pink lips.

Beaming, I turned away from the mirror and walked over to my trunk. I found my best blue dress and put it on. Just then Adelaide woke up.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" I said.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned. "Why are you up so early?"

"Just getting ready for the day. What do you think?" I spun around.

Adelaide gave me a delighted grin. "Well don't you look marvelous!"

"Do you think the prince will like it?"

"He's absolutely daft if he doesn't! You're _stunning_, Rose!" Addie walked over to me and squeezed my hands. "I'm at a loss for words!"

I laughed. "You're the best, Adelaide."

She smiled. "Well, why are you still here? Go get yourself a prince!"

There were only two third year girls in the Common Room when I entered. At the sound of my footsteps the girls whipped their heads around in excitement, saw me, and sighed drearily. They went back to whatever it was they were doing as I sunk into a comfy armchair.

A half hour went by with no sign of Alex. Many more girls had come down to sit in the Common Room. Just as I was about to give up and go to the Great Hall I heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Everyone's heads turned at the sound. Much to our disappointment, it wasn't the prince.

"All right," I murmured to myself, getting up. "Food time."

I wasted no time in getting to the Great Hall. My stomach was screaming to be fed and I could smell bacon. Just as I walked in I saw Alex. Smiling, he looked at me. I began to walk over to him but Scorpius cut me off.

"Well, hello to you too, Rose," he said bitterly.

"What's got your robes in a twist?" I asked, surprised by his attitude.

"I called your name three times but you didn't-" Alex walked up just then.

"Hello, Rose." He kissed my hand. "You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Hello, Alex. Alex, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, Alex."

Alex held out his hand. "How do you do?"

Scor just stared at it, a hard coldness in his eyes. After a moment, Alex awkwardly dropped his hand.

"Well, Rose, would you like to join me for breakfast?" Alex asked.

"I… I'd be delighted to. Scor, do you want to-"

He stormed off, calling over his shoulder, "I already ate."

I wanted to call after him but instead I turned to Alex, took his arm, and forced a smile. Scor was probably just having a bad day. I'd go see him later and he wouldn't be angry anymore.

"Toast? Rose? _Rose_!"

"Huh?"

"Would you like some toast?" Alex looked at me strangely.

"Oh, yes. Sure." _Get yourself together girl! You're having breakfast with a PRINCE for Merlin's sake!_

"What's the matter?"

I put my head down, concentrating on my toast. I was beginning to think I knew what was wrong but I didn't want to admit it.

"Nothing. Just distracted is all."

"Rose," he said, lifting my chin. "I won't make you tell me what's wrong but at least tell me how to make it better."

I took a bite out of my toast, thinking. Three bites later I said, "Let's do something. Something adventurous and fun. Something that won't give me time to think."

Alex's eyes sparkled with the same mischief I saw when he first arrived. "I have just the thing. Come on!"

He reached over the table to grab my hand and ran down the table, dragging me with him. I couldn't help but to giggle. But just as we reached the doors to the Entrance Hall we were bombarded by a group of girls.

"Prince Alexander!"

"Your Highness, over here!"

"What is he doing with _her_?"

At the same time as that the girls were screaming for Alex's attention, they charged us like baby bull elephants. The next thing I knew, Alex was pulling me down some long corridor filled with stone statues and tall, wooden classroom doors.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the screaming girls behind us.

"No idea!" He smiled and tugged at my arm. "This way!"

We turned around a corner, ran a few meters, and turned again. Three turns later I spotted a giant tapestry.

"Quick! Behind here!" We managed to hide just as the girls stampeded past. After peeking out to make sure the girls had disappeared, I sighed loudly in relief. "That was close."

Alex laughed. "That certainly was a bit of fun. Any idea where we are?"

I looked around. We were in a little stone passageway that seemed to be quite long and dark. "I've no idea."

"Brilliant!" Alex lit his wand. "Shall we go on an adventure?"

I couldn't help but to smile. "I'll lead the way."

It turned out that the passageway just led to an empty classroom but that didn't stop Alex and I from having fun. We played Wizard's Chess and taught each other new spells. We exchanged funny stories and every few minutes a tickle fight would break out. It was nearly time for bed when we left the room. Alex managed to grab us a few pastries before the last of dinner disappeared. Giggling and holding hands we walked up to Gryffindor Tower together.

That empty classroom became our place. We'd meet up in the mornings and stay in our room until it was time for bed. Each day I saw less and less of Scorpius and Adelaide. During our third day together, Alex left for several hours to talk to Professor McGonagall.

From then on Alex would always leave for a few hours to talk to McGonagall. I didn't really mind. It gave me time to talk to Scorpius. Though oddly enough I could never seem to find Adelaide.

"What do you think of Alex?" I asked Scor one day as we were eating lunch.

He shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Really, what do you think?" For some reason it mattered to me that Scorpius approve of him.

"He's fine, I suppose. Seems like a nice bloke. I reckon he's better…" He mumbled the last part. "What do you care what I think anyway? You're the one who fancies him!"

Scor suddenly got angry. Shoving his plate forward, he got up from the table. "Why are you with me anyway? Don't you have a prince to be with? Time's almost up. He's only got a week left!" He said bitterly.

"Scorpius, _what_ is your-"

"Just go! Just get out of here, Rose."

Hurt, I stood and walked away. Who cared about Scorpius, anyway?

The next day Alex beat me to our room. As soon as I saw him I rushed into his arms, longing to be held. My fight with Scorpius was still bouncing around inside my head.

"_He's only got a week left!"_

"You'll be leaving soon," I said, looking up into Alex's gorgeous brown eyes. "It feels like you've just arrived."

He sat on a cushion that was placed on the ground. I did the same. Resting my head against his chest I said, "I really care about you, Alex."

Alex ran a hand through my hair. "I care about you too, Rose. And even though we just met, I feel like I've known you my whole life. That's why I hope you won't mind if I do this…"

Before I even had time to think Alex had lifted my chin and was kissing me. Softly at first but slowly growing more passionate. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing a prince! He held my face in both his hands and it seemed like time had stopped just for us. I'd never been happier.

Just then, someone had burst through the door.

"Adelaide?" Alex and I said. Tears were running down her face.

"Rose, I have something to tell you."

Confused, I stared at her, open-mouthed. Horrified, Alex jumped up and ran to her.

"Shall we talk outside, Adelaide?" He grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute," I said. "I thought you two didn't know each other." Adelaide yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Well, a-about that," Alex stuttered. "You see, we-"

"No, Alex. No more excuses. This has been going on for far too long. Rose, I've been-"

"Whoa there! Let's not be rash!" Alex chuckled nervously. In a hard undertone he added, "Think about what you're doing, Adelaide."

"I've been thinking a lot lately," she said coldly. "I can't do this anymore. Not to myself and especially not to Rose and Charlie." More tears left her eyes. "I need to explain something-"

"Adelaide, would you just shut up!" Alex said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Magmina!"

I watched as Alex cried out in pain. His hands were red and I knew that he felt like they were burning. "Don't you touch her again." I lifted the spell. "What is it, Adelaide?"

She sighed. "For the past six months now, Alexander has been secretly courting me. Every chance he got he's Apparate into Hogsmead and I'd tell him how to get into the secret passageways so that he could get in. We met at a ball Mother made me go to over the summer. I just told Charlie today. He left me.

"I knew you fancied him but I didn't think he'd really take it this far. He's a bit of a flirt but… Oh Rose, I'm so sorry!" She dissolved into sobs. "I've ruined everything."

Angry tears burned in the back of my eyes. I felt like someone had just taken a knife to my chest. Alex came over to me and pulled me against him.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I made a terrible mistake. It's you I really want. Please, Rose… Forgive me."

He looked at me with those big brown eyes and I just stared back. After a moment or two he leaned in to kiss me.

I'd never slapped someone so hard in my life.

"All those hours you spent with "McGonagall'? All those secrets I shared with you?"

"Rose, please, I-"

"Silencio! Fenori Cantati!"

Through blurred eyes I saw my spell do it's magic. A great mass of angry bees erupted from my wand and went straight for the prince. Screaming, he ran out of the room and down the corridor.

Apparently he headed straight for McGonagall's office to beg for an early return home. But unfortunately for him, Scorpius found him first.


	34. Chapter 34 Punishment

_Through blurred eyes I saw my spell do it's magic. A great mass of angry bees erupted from my wand and went straight for the prince. Screaming, he ran out of the room and down the corridor. _

_Apparently he headed straight for McGonagall's office to beg for an early return home. But unfortunately for him, Scorpius found him first. _

**CHAPTER 34: PUNISHMENT**

"I heard he bashed his head into a wall!"

"_I _heard he used all sorts of forbidden curses on him!"

"Millie Finnigan told me he burned him using only his eyes!"

The rumors flew through the castle and although none of them held the exact truth, they all had the main idea correct. Scorpius physically abused Prince Alexander so badly that he was sent to St. Mungo's that same day to be treated. Later I heard the Healers informed him that he was allergic to bee stings.

I found Scorpius in the Great Hall. As soon as I saw him, I started screaming. I just couldn't help it. All of my pent up anger and frustration just poured out of me. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You could be _expelled _for what you did! Do you honestly think McGonagall will just look the other way? If so I'll tell you right now you'd better think again!"

Scor's face filled with anger. "Not only did he use and betray my _sister_, he used and betrayed the only person I've ever- you!" He said, exasperated. "He deserved a hell of a lot more than what I gave him!"

Taken aback by what I thought he was about to say, I just stood there trying to find something to say.

Scorpius looked at me, fire in his eyes. "Look, I did it for _you_, Rose. Well you appreciate it or not is your call."

He began to walk away but I was right beside him. "Of course I appreciate it, Scor! I wanted to do worse things to him myself but this isn't about that! What if you get expelled? Your whole life will be ruined!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lecture, Rose. Do you honestly think I _care _if I get expelled?" His lips pulled back, revealing his teeth but it wasn't as much a smile as it was a grimace. "Nobody else cares what happens to me so why should I?"

I stopped and just stared at him, hurt. "I care about you."

He looked at me for a moment, sadness in his eyes and then continued on his way.

"You should be expelled, Mr. Malfoy."

My heart dropped at McGonagall's words. Using a piece of flesh-colored string Uncle George had given me, I listened as Scor was about to receive his punishment. I could picture him; eyes staring straight ahead, fists clenched, heart beating wildly. He might say he didn't care but he did. Oh, I hoped he did…

"What you did was absolutely wrong. I considered calling the Ministry in to deal with you. Instead, I've decided that you're to be-"

"Excuse me, my dear professor, may I interrupt?" I didn't recognize the voice but after a moment of thought realized it must've been one of the portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall sounded as surprised as I felt. "Of- of course, Albus."

"Mr. Malfoy, would I be wrong to say that you were in fact defending the honor of another by attacking the young prince?"

"He used my best friend and my sister, sir." There was nothing but pure hatred in his voice. "I had to protect them."

"You see, Professor McGonagall, although I agree that Mr. Malfoy's actions were indeed wrong, I think his intentions must be taken into account. This was not just some random act of bullying or violence but it was a poorly thought out and rash attempt at defending those he loves.

"Therefore, I suggest a heavy punishment but not the ultimate one."

_Please, please listen to him, professor! _I thought. _Oh please, please, please!_

There was silence for a few moments and I could almost hear Scor's heart beating.

Finally, McGonagall spoke.

"You will serve an at-home suspension for one month, beginning tomorrow morning and I'll send a Howler to your parents tonight. Report to my office at 7 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning.

"Should this ever happen again, Mr. Malfoy, you will be expelled immediately. DO I make myself clear?" A pause, and then, "Very well. You may go."

There was a scraping of chair against floor and then footsteps. Running as fast as was humanly possible I raced down the spiral staircase that led to the headmistress's office. Although I was only a few feet away when the door opened, I was out of view of Professor McGonagall. When I heard the door close I stopped and waited for Scorpius.

"You lucky, lucky boy!" I whispered in his ear as I hugged him as tight as I could. To my delight, he hugged me back, twice as tight. Pulling away, I said, still holding onto his shoulder's, "Don't you _ever _do anything like that again!"

Scor just smiled and picked me up. Spinning me in a circle, he laughed. Taking my face in his hands he said, "I love you, Rose!"

My heart beat wildly as once again he pulled me close. Smiling wider than I ever had in my life I whispered, "I love you, too."


	35. Chapter 35 Mrs Malfoy's Secret

_Scor just smiled and picked me up. Spinning me in a circle, he laughed. Taking my face in his hands he said, "I love you, Rose!"_

_My heart beat wildly as once again he pulled me close. Smiling wider than I ever had in my life I whispered, "I love you, too."_

**CHAPTER 35: MRS. MALFOY'S SECRET**

Since there was still a week of Christmas Break left, I decided to ask McGonagall if I could go home for the rest of the week and come back with the others on the Hogwarts Express. She allowed me to go because of the "stressful events" I had been through.

"Meet me in my office at seven a.m. sharp. I take it you've used Floo Powder before?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you very much!"

"Very well. Don't forget, Miss Weasley. Seven a.m.!"

I arrived at her office at six forty-five. Scorpius arrived shortly after I did.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him. "Going home for the rest of break. I've got some things to take care of…"

Scorpius opened his mouth to question me further but McGonagall interrupted him. "You've arrived on time, good. Now we just have to wait until exactly seven. That's when you'll be able to use the Floo Network. Miss Weasley, you'll go first." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Six fifty-nine. Go ahead and grab your powder, Miss Weasley." She looked at her watch again. "You have thirty seconds until the Network will open. Mr. Malfoy, you will need to directly follow Miss Weasley seeing as the Network will close promptly at seven oh one. Ten seconds, Miss Weasley."

I grabbed a fistful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. After a few more seconds McGonagall gave me the all clear to go. I waited until she had her back to me. Then I threw the Floo powder into the flames whispering, "Malfoy Manor!"

"Mr. Malfoy? I came here to talk to you."

His eyes narrowed at me. I imagined what he must have thought of me just then. A hated "blood-traitor" standing in his fireplace, covered in soot, wearing (I just realized) his daughter's old clothes.

Throwing my shoulders back I decided I didn't care what he thought about the way I looked. There were more important matter to deal with.

Continuing to stare at me with narrowed eyes, Mr. Malfoy spoke.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you hate me so much all of a sudden. Why do you try so hard to keep me away from Scorpius but not Adelaide? Yes, my father's side may be what you call blood-traitors. Yes, my mother is Muggle born. So what? I bet my mother can do magic that is ten times greater than any you've ever done and you're a Pureblood!

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Mr. Malfoy, is that although we may have different views about Muggles and the world we're both still magical people, we both bleed red."

Mr. Malfoy looked disgusted. "We may both bleed red, little Weasley, but I will not have my son marrying some filthy Mudblood spawn.

"Now, if you would leave-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm in love with your son and I think he's in love with me too and if you think-"

"Rose?"

Whipping my head around, I saw Scorpius standing on the rug, just in front of the fireplace.

"Scor? How… how much of that did you-"

"All of it."

I gulped.

"Father, can I talk to you in the-"

"No, Scorpius! We can handle this right-"

"_Now!_"

The silence was heavy and filled with tension. This was the first time Scorpius ever stood up to his father.

"Kitchen. Now."

Too stunned to say a word, Mr. Malfoy followed his son out of the room. Once they had disappeared I sat down in the chair Mr. Malfoy had just vacated. While I waited, I listened to the clock tick. A few times it chimed, signaling another quarter of an hour gone by. After the clock chimed three times, the front door opened.

At first all I could see was a swirling mess of snow but after a moment I could make out the tall, skinny figure of a woman - Mrs. Malfoy.

She didn't see me at first. She was too bust trying to shut out the raging snowstorm and casting spells on the floating bags in front of her. When at last the door was finally shut and the last bag had floated away, she noticed me.

"May I help you?" She said coldly.

"I… I just came to talk to your husband." My previous anger had burned out. I felt like a first year staying after class to ask an extremely mean teacher a question.

"What exactly did you want to talk to him _about_?"

"Why you hate me so much."

That's when she did something I'd never seen her do before. She smiled. Walking over to sit on the couch, she said, "Please, have a seat." It was then that I realized I was standing. "Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded, completely confused. She smiled at me again.

"I like you, Rose. I don't care what your blood status is or if you're a 'blood-traitor' or not. But I've had to pretend to hate you because of it, otherwise Draco would've become suspicious…

"I'm not really a Pureblood. My mother was adopted. She grew up learning magic. My grandmother never told anyone of the adoption, not even my grandfather.

"She had been pregnant but after a few months, lost the baby. Too embarrassed and grief-stricken to tell anyone, she pretended to still be pregnant. When the time came, she brought home a tiny little Muggle baby who - luckily - had magic inside her.

"So, you see, Rose, I'm only a Half-blood. Draco thinks I'm Pureblood. I never told him the truth because I thought he wouldn't want me anymore if he knew."

I was lost for words. I couldn't believe she had confided in me like that. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy couldn't believe it either.

"You're kidding, Astoria. Aren't you?" His face was filled with disgust and hurt while hers was filled with sadness.

Standing, Mrs. Malfoy walked over to her husband. "It's true, Draco. Every word. I'm a Half-blood."

Mr. Malfoy looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Do you still love me?" She whispered.

It took him a few moments but finally he answered her. "Yes."

They hugged and I couldn't help but to smile. Scorpius, who had been standing on the other side of the room, came to stand next to me. Gently, he slipped his fingers between mine. His face looked determined.

Once Scor's parents had pulled away from each other, Mrs. Malfoy looked at Scorpius and I.

"Look, Draco. Look at them. What do you see? A blood-traitor and a Pureblood or two sixteen year olds in love? If you truly care for your son you'll let him live his own life.

"When Scorpius and Adelaide were born you promised them you would never treat them the way your father treated you. It's time to live up to that promise."

Mr. Malfoy stared at me, glaring. I stared straight back. After a minute, his eyes softened just slightly.

"Very well. You're welcome at this house, Weasley. But don't expect special treatment!"

"Thank you sir! Thank you very much!"

Scorpius and I looked at each other and laughed in relief.

One family down, one to go…


	36. Chapter 36 Scor's Return

_Scorpius and I looked at each other and laughed in relief. _

_One family down, one to go…_

**CHAPTER 36: SCOR'S RETURN**

During his month of suspension, Scorpius and I exchanged only two letters. The first one was from me, planning out when and where Scor would meet my family. The second letter just said that Scor agreed.

The date was settled but that didn't make me feel any less uneasy about it.

It was a Sunday evening when Scorpius returned to Hogwarts via Floo Powder. I was waiting at the door to McGonagall's office for him. I felt jittery and excited to see him, hoping he felt the same way about seeing me.

It was ten minutes before the door opened but it was well worth the wait.

Scor's brown hair had grown longer, making his face seem even paler. His green eyes shone bright and his smile was wider than I remembered it ever being. The next thing I knew, we were wrapped in each other's arms, laughing. Once we let go, he took my face in his hands and just laughed. I couldn't help but to do the same. It felt so good to be with him again.

"I've missed you, Rose," he said, hugging me once again.

"I've missed you, too."

He took my hand. "Come on, there's someplace I want to show you."

Scorpius began to lead me down McGonagall's spiral staircase. I followed him blindly, having no idea where we were going. We took about a million turns and several staircases. All I knew was that we were in the dungeons. After about a half hour of walking I asked, "Scorpius, where in the world are we going?"

He just smiled. "You'll see. We're not too far now."

We were halfway down a corridor so dark we had to light our wands when Scorpius suddenly stopped. "Here it is."

I looked around. All I could see were stone walls. "Um, here _what_ is, exactly?"

"Come on, Rose, don't you remember?"

That's when I saw the little niche with a statue of a snake I just couldn't seem to focus on.

"Oh, Scorpius, I had almost completely forgotten about this place! Do you remember how to get in?"

Smiling, he walked forward and placed his hand on top of the shimmering golden statue. Instantly, it began to melt just as before. The melted gold embedded itself into the cracks in the wall. The shimmering gold seemed to have a pulse as the wall began to split open. Soon it was wide enough for the two of us to walk through.

"Shall we?" Scor asked, grinning at me.

"After you," I said, putting my arm in front of me, indicating that he should go first.

I followed directly behind him, slightly intimidated by the overwhelming darkness. I knew we still had a while to go before we reached our room.

"Which path do we take, again?" I asked, staring at the two different passageways.

Scor thought for a moment. "One choice you need to make; what is the right path to take? A turn to the left is for the quick of mind, one who fears not danger or death, for there one will find life's first theft."

I finished for him. "A turn to the right is the safest guide, for here Salazar Slytherin sat back and sighed. To the right lies an angel's delight, where one might see a heavenly sight. Now, choose quickly. Fate has a way of not wanting to wait."

"To the right, then?" Scor said.

I nodded. "But next time, we're taking that adventure."

Scorpius looked scared but didn't say anything. Instead, he began to walk forward. It took us about forty-five minutes to reach the room. When we were younger it seemed to take longer but maybe that was because we had such short legs back then.

The room still glowed green. The couch and two chairs were still in the exact same spots. Longing to sit down, I took a seat on the couch. Scorpius sat next to me and took my hand, making my heart race. The fire glowed bright even with its green tint.

"Scorpius?"

"Mhm?"

I took a deep breath, changing my mind. "Never mind…"

We both looked in opposite directions, too nervous to look at each other.

"Rose?" Scorpius had been staring at our interlocked fingers but looked up to meet my eyes.

"Yes, Scor?"

He looked down and then back up again, at my eyes. Timidly, with an air of being absolutely terrified, he said, "I love you, Rose."

Smiling brightly, I said, "I love you, too, Scor."

He looked at me, disbelief written all over his face. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. Why else would I have stood up to your family like that?"

He smiled. At that moment, he looked so perfect I couldn't help but to smile too. Scorpius put one hand on my left cheek and looked deep into my eyes. I felt like I was flying through the air without a broom, as if I could do anything. We just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then I smiled. "Well, are we going to sit here or are you going to kiss me, Scorpius Malfoy?"

Smiling, he pressed his lips against mine and we became lost in each other.


	37. Chapter 37 Grudges

_Smiling, he pressed his lips against mine and we became lost in each other. _

**CHAPTER 37: GRUDGES**

We decided Scorpius would come to my house for Easter and meet the whole family at once. I was nervous but I felt like this would be the best way to handle the situation.

When the Hogwarts Express dropped us off at King's Cross Station, Scorpius and I secretly kissed goodbye before going our separate ways to meet our families. I caught Mrs. Malfoy's eye for a brief second and she smiled at me.

"Hullo Mum!" I said, hugging my mother.

"Hello, sweetheart!" She let go and I was passed to Dad as Hugo was wrapped in Mum's arms.

As we were walking out of the station, Mum looked at me strangely. "Rose, are you alright? You seem a bit… put off."

The nervous butterflies in my stomach stirred. "No, everything's fine." I forced a smile. Mum seemed to by it. This was going to be an interesting holiday…

Scorpius flew over to my house Easter morning. I met him at the edge of the woods behind our house while everyone was busy inside.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to him, squeezing his hand.

His face was pale but he nodded. I gave him a quick kiss for encouragement before we slowly made our way to the house. I felt as though I was walking straight into a battle zone. When we got to the front door I let go of Scor's hand. "This is it…" The door swung open and I stepped inside. No one was in the front part of the house. "They must be in the parlor room." I took a deep breath, steadying myself. Scorpius stared straight ahead.

We walked through the kitchen and eventually into the room where everyone was sitting. Scorpius stood directly behind me. Before I could lose my nerve I walked forward and said, "Mum, dad, family… I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Scorpius."

Several things happened at once. Dad and Uncle Harry both jumped off the couch, their wands pointed straight at Scorpius's heart. Both of their eyes narrowed and Dad's face slowly started to turn red. Uncle George was trying to stifle a laugh while Aunt Angelina's eyes widened in surprise. Lily's mouth dropped open and James smirked. Hugo, Albus, and baby Fred continued what they were doing, seemingly unconcerned, though Albus's forehead was creased….

Mum stood up and laughed nervously, throwing Aunt Ginny a concerned glance. "Ron, that's no way to treat a guest! Scorpius, would you like to sit?"

She took out her wand and summoned a chair from the kitchen, letting it land gracefully next to the place that Scorpius and I were standing. When Scorpius sat, his long brown hair fell in his face. I watched him brush it away with his pale hand before turning back to my hostile family.

"_Dad_," I hissed, "_Calm down!_"

"Kitchen, _now!_" was all he managed to say before Disapparating into the next room. I sighed and followed him, rolling my eyes and smiling at Scorpius as I went. Uncle Harry still hadn't moved.

"How could you bring a _Malfoy_ into _my_ house?" Dad yelled as soon as I entered the room.

I sighed again. "Look, dad, he's a friend and-"

"A_ friend_," dad's voice was becoming a little hysterical, "Do you know what his family has done to – not only your very own family – but the wizarding community?"

"Just because his family was horrid doesn't mean he is, dad! You think that everyone in that family is just a bunch of filthy, rotten Purebloods-"

"Because they _are_ a bunch of filthy, rotten Purebloods, Rose!"

"What has Scorpius ever done to you? You hate him because his dad was a Death Eater-"

"Who told you that? Dammit Rose, did _he_ tell you? He was probably bragging, wasn't he? God, I should've known-"

"He was _not_ bragging! Adelaide told me."

"Ad-Adelaide told you? But how would she know?"

"Because, Adelaide is Scorpius's twin sister! She's a Malfoy too, Dad, and you don't hate her! You knew that Adelaide was a Malfoy, you've always known!

"Why can't you let me choose my own friends, Dad? There's absolutely _nothing wrong _with Scorpius! You like Adelaide well enough and she-" I cut myself off before I told him about her betrayal. There was no _way_ I'd win this argument if I told him that.

"I will let you choose your own friends when you figure out which friends are good to have and which ones will get you landed in Azkaban!" He ignored my comment about Adelaide.

"You know what, Dad? Maybe we should just go." I stormed out of the room, angry tears stinging my eyes. "Come on, Scor. We're not welcome here."

"You are not going _anywhere_ with that boy, Hermi- _Rose_!" I glared at my dad, who had followed me into the living room. Mum, who had resumed her seat on the couch, jumped up as Scorpius and I walked out of the room. Dad and Uncle Harry ran after us.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dad yelled. "Wait just a minute, Rose Weasley!"

I spun on my heels to face him. "Don't even start with me, _father_," I spat, "You've made it clear that Scor isn't welcome here, so we'll leave. Maybe I'll come home for dinner, maybe not." I smirked sadly. "Oh and by the way, _I HATE YOU!_"

With that, I ran full speed toward the shed where we kept our brooms, Scorpius right behind me. I flung open the door and grabbed my broom. My hands gripped the wooden handle like an old friend. I swung my leg up and over the handle, seating my self on the old but sturdy Firebolt. Scorpius grabbed his Snitchcatcher Three Thousand and we kicked ourselves off the snow-covered ground and into the air.

"Rose, get your-"

"Ron, let her go," Uncle Harry said, holding Dad back, "when was the last time _you_ stopped when your parents told you to stay?"

And before they could say anything more, I was speeding away, toward the only place I had left; Malfoy Manor.


	38. Chapter 38 Home

_And before they could say anything more, I was speeding away, toward the only place I had left; Malfoy Manor._

**CHAPTER 38: HOME**

I wiped away the tears that were falling down my face. Dad could be so _thick_ sometimes! At least Uncle Harry had the sense to let me go.

"You don't have to go back, you know. You could stay with me." Scorpius's gaze was on my face. He was whispering now, as if Dad would be able to hear him, even though he was miles below us.

I looked into Scor's pale green eyes. "I just might take you up on that, Scor."

We flew in silence for a few minutes, letting the whipping wind do all the talking for us. The cold air seemed to clear my mind a little and I stopped crying.

Snow-covered trees flew by underneath us, looking like white-frosted cupcakes from where we were flying. We had no way of telling time; a snow cloud was set permanently over the sun. Apparently Mother Nature didn't care that it was practically spring. I sighed as a new thought entered my mind.

"I might see them for Easter dinner. Grandma Molly would be so upset… And Grandpa Arthur would be _so _furious!"

"Who cares about them? All that matters is that you're happy, Rose. Do whatever makes _you_ happy."

I stared at Scorpius for a moment and he stared back. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

I looked away, back toward my ever-shrinking house. Would it really be so bad to stay with the Malfoy's this holiday? The only one I would really miss was Albus, but I could always send him an owl. And plus, I'd see him back at Hogwarts after break. Yes, staying with the Malfoy's for the Easter holiday was definitely the right thing to do… the thing that would make me _happy_.

"Scor?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you honestly think your parents would mind if I stayed for the holiday?"

"You're always welcome at our house, you know that. Besides," his eyes twinkled, "Who says they have to know?"

"Scor, be _quiet_!" I laughed.

"Oh, Rose, relax! This place is so huge, we could probably bring a herd of elephants in here and my parents still wouldn't know!"

I eased a bit at that. It was true; the mansion _was_ huge. Scor told me that it used to be his grandparent's house before they died. Now it – and all of its mysteries – was his to explore. It was rumored that Voldemort himself had been in this house!

Scorpius and I were standing at the base of the giant oak tree that stood guard outside of Scor's bedroom window. We grinned at each other and began climbing up the tree, broom style. It was dark outside; the snow cloud hadn't disappeared on our way to the mansion. I prayed that the dark would keep us out of view of the Malfoys or any pesky house elves sneaking around; though Scorpius repeatedly told me there was absolutely nothing to worry about…

My thoughts turned sour when I realized that Adelaide would be here. Though, like Scorpius said, she didn't have to know I was there. Scorpius's _closet_ was big enough for me to be comfortable in for a few days and at night we could sneak out and go riding on our broomsticks. I sighed. _This_ is definitely what would make me happy.

We got to the window then and Scorpius took out his wand to raise the window. We could use magic here because the Ministry would assume that the adults were dealing with whatever magic we were performing. I smiled as we flew silently through the window.

Once inside, Scorpius and I stepped off our brooms. Scorpius smiled and spread his arms wide.

"Welcome home, Rose. Welcome home."

Later that night, I found myself crying as Scorpius walked through the door.

"Tonight's menu includes fresh biscuits, warmed to perfection and topped with butter, green beans picked at the peak of ripeness- Rose? What's wrong?"

Scor set the plate of food aside and rushed over to kneel at my side. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand looked up at my best friend. "Nothing. I'm fine, really."

"Don't give me that rubbish, Rose. I know you better than that. Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Well, it's just that Dad makes me feel so _angry _all the time. He never listens to what I have to say and I'm sick of it! I mean, he doesn't know you! Who's he to judge you without even getting to _know_ you?"

Scorpius put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into one of his very rare hugs. "You don't ever have to go back if you don't want to. I'll always be here for you." He pulled back to look at me. "And I'll always listen to you."

I gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Scor."

"Anytime."

"Now what about that dinner?"


End file.
